Homestuck D&D
by webhead11233
Summary: My take on Homestuck things (primarily the classpects, let's be real) for D&D.
1. Intro

**Alright, now that I've gone through as much of Sburb as I can handle without losing my sanity, I'll begin posting the details bit by bit. Every classpect (master classes included), land, challenge, enemy, etc. I'll essentially be going at random unless requests are made ^^**

 **Let's get the basic stuff about the game out of the way first.**

 **Underlings:**

Imp (claws, biting, basic weaponry)

Ogre (fists, stomp, heavy weaponry)

Basilisk (biting, spitting, coiling)

Archeon (Fists, stomping, horn)

Giclopse (Biting, fists, heavy weapons, throw)

Lich (spell casting, complex weapons)

Lurkers (spitting, stinging, claws)

Arachnes (spitting, biting, webbing)

Golem (charge, punch, stomp, throw)

Drake (spitting, claws, glide strike, tail, biting)

 **Grist/Types:**

Build [grist only]

Shale (basic)

Crude [monster only] (emphasis on raw power)

Amber (knowledge emphasis)

Chalk (mystic emphasis)

Jade (speed emphasis)

Limestone (Speed and power emphasis)

Diamond (defensive and power emphasis)

Artifact [grist only]

Uranium (Speed and power emphasis)

Cobalt (Speed and agility emphasis)

Amethyst (Combination and power emphasis)

Garnet (Precision emphasis)

Pearl (agility emphasis)

Marble (combination emphasis)

Mercury (regenerative emphasis)

Quartz (strength and defense emphasis)

Ruby (defensive emphasis)

Rust (Knowledge emphasis)

Sulfur (Strength emphasis)

Tar (emphasis on raw power)

Brimstone (all stat emphasis)

Zilliam [grist only]

 **Boss types:**

 **Standard bosses (could be found on any land hypothetically):**

Lich Queen

Higher level spell casting, higher level knowledge, low speed, strength, agility, and defense, high power.

Kraken 

High strength, power, defense, and power, low intelligence and speed, zero agility.

Swarm 

High speed and agility enemies, little intelligence and defense, focuses minor strength from several small points of attack throughout the swarm.

Wyvern

Combination and strength emphasis, strong flight for speed and agility, but little while on the ground. Moderate power and intelligence.

Greater Enemy

Base enemy with twice the size and all stats doubled; tripled for imps.

Turret

Mindless, stationary machine, high speed of attack, high damage to attack.

 **The Denizens** :

(All Denizens may temporarily negate invulnerability)

 **Typheus (Breath)**

Incredible physical strength, able to summon material based monsters and other inanimate substances.

 **Cetus (Light)**

High intelligence/perceived intelligence, raw beast strength with little actual tactical or spiritual ability.

 **Hephaestus (Time)**

Fire and metal based attacks, powerful enchanted weaponry and armor.

 **Echidna (Space)**

Powerful physical and mental ability, able to summon and create new monsters, powerful tail strikes.

 **Nyx (Void)**

Low physical ability and health, but able to hide from even keenest of eyes, able to draw power from the void and effect the mind of the player.

 **Hemera (Life)**

Low physical power, high health and magical ability, able to restore own life energy.

 **Abraxas (Hope)**

Hope energy flows through this denizen, allowing them to endure through otherwise impossibly powerful attacks and return them with as much power.

 **Sophia (Heart)**

A kind _looking_ denizen, but powerful, able to extend their soul out around them in an ethereal combat avatar.

 **Morros (Doom)**

A multi-headed beast able to expel toxic mist and bring about disasters in the world around them.

 **Armok (Blood)**

One who's power and abilities seem to fluctuate based on their player. A powerful god like threat to an army with their player at the help, but paradoxically weak when faced one on one.

 **Lyssa (Rage)**

A seemingly thoughtless beast with an aura of negative energy about them, releasing waves of wrathful energy as they thrash about, sending waves of fear, anger, and sorrow into the world around them.

 **Metis (Mind)**

A quiet, measured beast. Small in comparison to most denizens, but psionic in nature and highly intelligent, able to predict the movements of an enemy and form illusions to distract them.

 **Yaoldabaoth (Exceptionally powerful players)**

The most powerful Denizen. All stats incredibly high, beams fire from their eyes, able to fire in several directions, and able to land one hit kill strikes.

 **Dersites:**

Grunt (basic stats, armed with weak shields and spears, high numbers.)

Guard (Heavily armored, high strength, brass knuckles or hammers, close range melee weapons.)

Assassin (Low health and strength, high speed, bow&arrow, crossbow, needles, darts, poison; snipers, quick kill weapons.)

Caster (dark magic, killing, summoning, and empowering enemies with infernal magic. Low stats in all other areas.)

Elite (High stats in most all areas, can be found with any weapon or armor set up.)

Pawns (Weak but plentiful, armed with swords and shields, some carry flags that provide stat boosts to all others nearby.)

Bishops (Faster and stronger than Pawn, armed with strong spears and poleaxes.)

Knights (Horse/centaur like. Horse form: high speed and strength with no armor. Centaur: armored, lesser strength and speed but armed with halberds.)

Rooks (Slow, extremely tanky soldiers, no weapons but own fists.)

Warship (Transport Pawns and Bishops, fire misses and weak lasers, enemies to leave Warships may be armed with firearms.)

Queen (Varied depending on Prototypes, Red Miles-instant kill to everything in its way.)

King (Varied depending on Prototypes, staff- slam, swing, summon Dersites. The Reckoning-a storm of meteors from the sky that attacks the entire field, slowly growing more deadly over the course of the fight; from a certain point on each meteor is an instant kill.)

Character Creation (entirely optional, but if you like)

Species:

Human-Few starting perks, basically limited entirely to having greater starting items.

Troll-Starting perks decided by blood colors.

Candy Red-No bodily special abilities, but a higher ability to take in knowledge; must be used actively. Tend towards living isolated from others.

Burgundy-Telekinetic, communing with the spirit, forced possession. Note: most burgundy bloods are fairly weak, Aradia is an oddity.

Brown- Ability to commune with/control animals. Tend towards living near the wilds.

Yellow- Levitation, telekinetic, hearing voices of the dead. Note: not all yellow bloods are psionic. If they are: psychokinesis, psionic blast.

Jade- dark vision, innate knowledge of care-taking, tend towards living in or around caves. Note: Not all jade bloods are rainbow drinkers. If they are: ability to glow, ability to draw power (mostly just health) from drinking blood.

Olive- Naturally higher instincts, tend towards living at the edge of society.

Teal- Naturally higher senses. Tend towards living within society with greater resource access.

Cerulean- Mind control, minor telekinesis (? I don't recall Vriska ever making mention of being able to do such a thing, but Aranea as definitely capable during [S] Game Over.) Greater resources,

Indigo- Natural strength and highest status, resistance to mind control.

Purple- Natural strength and size, mind control, at highest power can manifest items through raw power. High levels of resources, tend towards living by the edge of the sea.

Violet-Undersea breathing, resistance to mind control, minor resistance to horror-terror words. Tend towards living at sea above the water, high resources.

Fuchsia- Undersea breathing, immunity to mind control and horror-terror words. Tend towards living underwater or in the sky with the highest level of resources.

Lusus-Any troll player must have an established lusus, which is likely going to be dependent on their blood color and territory.

Trolls also have a higher chance of starting with high tech or magical items.

Cherub-

Passive or Active? All cherub are two beings in a single body, one passive one active. Cherubs are immune to harsh environments, able even to exist in space. Cherubs can release intense amounts of raw power, not quite nuclear, but highly powerful. A cherub could likely counter a First Guardian.

Name:

Gender:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personal Goals:

Fears:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Weapons:

Description:

 **That should be enough to start off ^^**


	2. Knight of Hope

**Knight of Hope.**

 **Powers:** Weaponizes wishes-able to grant minor wishes to self, able to use the faith of others to help them progress, turns objects into holy weapons and items by infusing them with pure hope energy.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Stay the Course:_ The Knight exploits faith.

At low levels this is a manifested power boosting the Knight's power the more determinedly they stick to their beliefs.

At mid-levels the Knight gets sudden flashes of inspiration in their faith to follow it.

At high levels the Knight learns to exploit the beliefs of others to trick and bypass them.

 _Holy Items:_ The Knight arms themselves with faith power.

At low levels the Knight can create holy artifacts by channeling hope energy into items.

At mid-levels the Knight can summon holy items.

At high levels the Knight can combined their holy materials with physical items to create legendary weapons.

 _Weaponized Wish:_ The Knight exploits raw faith, their strongest late game ability letting them grand minor wishes.

 _The Land of Catapults and Spires_

 **Description:** A lush green land covered in a series tall buildings with taller spires; each having ancient keys that placed long ago by the now defected angels; the same who placed the many catapults across the land. Some keys are useful, some are magic, some are worthless, and one opens the path to the denizen.

The catapults cannot be moved from their location, only turned in different directions and set at different tensions. The newt consorts have curiously been attempting to climb up the spires to gather the keys, believing the catapults too dangerous.

 **Land Marks: Grant Tower-** The largest of all the spires, having five glowing keys and a mid-boss at the top; the building itself was once used as a church by the consorts before the denizen drove the angels out.

 **Cave of Doors-** The largest expanse of the land without catapults or spites, a maze with only dead ends, each dead in having a door. Each door either leads to another part of the land, releases an enemy, contains treasure, or contains the lair to the denizen.

 **Library of Keys-** A massive library documenting different faiths, and different key types, allowing one to familiarize themselves with them.

 **Bank of Sand-** A massive vault containing over a hundred tons of sand, a legendary weapon at the center in the middle of a gold dust pile. The angels act as gargoyles along the walls.

 **Unique Enemies: Launchers-** Living catapults (mindless, stone fire, bursting stop, reckless charge).

 **Saboteurs** \- Small humanoids who scurry across LoCaS, tampering with the catapults (stealth, speed, minor weapons).

 **Flying Lights-** Balls of golden energy that rush through the air like living bullets (mindless, speed, dive bomb attack).

 **Winged Minotaur-** A former labyrinth Minotaur who was corrupted by the denizen's magic into a sort winged creature, giving them access to celestial magic (high strength and speed, low agility, minor flight, battle axe, enchanted swing, angel bolt).

 **Sand Biter-** Small creatures sneaking throughout the sank and biting together to deal damage; dead in a single hits, chipping away one damage at a time for every grain of sand attached.

 **Challenge:** Utilize your faith to find the proper catapults to reach the correct keys off the correct spires, then learn to exploit the angels to find the Denizen.


	3. Page of Blood

**Page of Blood.**

 **Powers:** Arms others with connection, allowing for better teamwork, and grants boons the more people are working together. Full power: passive-incredible power granted by connection, allowing for the generation of new friends, active-fleshy ball of pure blood power to chain up and blast apart enemies.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _New Links:_ Page arms allies with connection.

At lower levels, this simply allows for a buff in charisma and perception when attempting to get people to work together.

At mid-levels the Page can forge new connections with friends, neutrals, and enemies alike.

At its highest level, the Page can bind groups together on a metaphysical together, letting them work as a well oiled machine.

 _Transfusion:_ Page arms allies with literal blood.

Later game technique.

Page is able to use their now universal blood to aid their allies, a temporary buff that also acts as a healing band-aid until a real healer can be reached.

 _Hemo-imperium:_ The Page's greatest ability, becoming a living weapon of blood. This takes one of two forms. Form one: The Page is able to generate new connections, bringing to life the many imaginary friends they'd once had. Form two: the relationships with others converted into physical energy, the power of friendship turned into literal power; essentially any final battle from any anime or JRPG.

Land: _The Land of Bonds and Veins_

 **Description:** The skies of this land are red. Well, *everything* on this land is red; blood red stone composing the ground all across the land. There are several isolated towns housing the gecko consorts.

The towns are not just isolated from each other, even within the towns there is isolation, the consorts all fearing that those around them cannot be trusted. The constant attacks from the beasts that rise from the blood red rivers have jaded them all to the point of trusting no one.

Said rivers criss-cross along the planet with various beasts swimming through them. The water is extremely replenishing if taken, but guarded by the beasts below.

 **Land Marks:** Blood stone Mountains-A series of mountains across LoBaV; four in total.

 **Range 1-** Two caves along the way, each with prizes of slightly better gear and experience as a prize. At the summit is the first fragment of a speech once used to unite the consorts; guarded by the first Red Giant.

 **Range 2-** Four caves, each having many traps gear within, including carvings of the land's lore along the walls; describing how the consorts had once worked together and were a stage 1 civilization; utilizing their entire planet as a single people before the Denizen arrived, staining the land with the blood of their fighters, causing it to harden into the blood stones. At the summit is the first Wound Wyvern guarding the second piece of the grand speech.

 **Range 3-** Seven caves, each leading deeper with grater rewards the closer to the core of the mountain they reach; the first experience of Parasights. At the top of the mountain is the first piece of legendary gear and the third fragment of the grand speech, all guarded by a mid-boss of the GM's choosing.

 **Range 4-** The highest mountain on LoBaV, riddled with a dozen caves, each one having a mid-boss at the end of it, all having loads of supplies. Only one tunnel leads to the center of the mountain, wherein a mine can be found to dredge up raw materials for alchemy. There is no boss at the top, but it guarded by the steepest weathering in the land. At the summit is the final fragment of the grand speech beneath the Page's quest bed.

 **Note: Even with all fragments of the grand speech, it is only at 80% complete. The Page must use their powers to finish it themselves.**

 **Great Red Rivers-** The four greatest rivers that run across LoBaV; Plasma, Hemophobia, Hemophilia, Platelet. Each has a serpent within, small treasure chests filled with artifact grist at the bottom. All four lead to the grand lake.

 **Grand Lake of Wound-** The point where the four rivers converge. At the center is a small land mass with another piece of legendary gear, guarded by the Beast of the lake. At the bottom of the water is a treasure chest containing information on the denizen's location.

 **Waterfall of Red-** A peaceful area where the red water flows over a cliff with nothing guarding it. The water here heals even greater, and beyond the waterfall lays the lair of the denizen; the farthest point possible from the Page's starting point.

 **Unique Enemies:** White Cell Biters-small humanoid beings that once guarded the consorts before being corrupted by the Denizen (biting, claws, teeth grinding).

 **Hunter Cells-** red furred canines about the size of bears, ready to attack anything they spot (speed, strength, biting, tracking).

 **Parasight-** Multi-eyed insect beings, very small and weak, and thus tend to move in groups (extremely high senses, spitting, blood drinking).

 **Red Giants-** twenty foot high muscled humanoids with solid blood weapons. After being defeated on the first mountain, they become standard enemies (strength, stomp, punch, heavy weapon, throw).

 **Wounded Wyvern** \- Winged reptilian creatures that release acid blood (flight, claws, bite, spitting, acid blood release, low defense).

 **Great Serpents of Blood-** The bosses found within the four great rivers.

 **The Serpent of Plasma River-** Thirty feet in length, thick scales and eyeless. (Biting, coiling, frenzy flash, tail slam, drowning, boiling blast).

 **The Serpent of Hemophobia River-** Thirty feet in length, thick scales and eyeless. (Biting, coiling, frenzy flash, tail slam, drowning, scab armor).

 **The Serpent of Hemophilia River-** Thirty feet in length, thick scales and eyeless. (Biting, coiling, frenzy flash, tail slam, drowning, ability to follow target on land).

 **The Serpent of Platelet River-** Thirty feet in length, thick scales and eyeless. (Biting, coiling, frenzy flash, tail slam, drowning, spike extend).

 **Beast of the Lake-** Massive multi-limbed beast beneath the lake, four long tentacles, two powerful mouths, strong fins, and two long clawed hands (biting, spitting, wave release, tendril strike, strangle, claw slash, drowning, wailing).

 **Challenge:** Arm the consorts with connections, ceasing their silence and leading them to the denizen as one.


	4. Prince of Doom

**Prince of Doom.**

 **Powers:** Destroys the death of others, keeping them and self alive. Death bringer balls-explosive projectiles that grow stronger the more deadly the enemy is. Able to break the rules of the game.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Death Destroyer:_ The Prince destroys lethality.

At low levels the prince can numb themselves to pain.

At mid-levels their bodies can keep going in spite of debilitating injury, and the effect can spread to others.

At its highest level, the Prince cannot die, their own death permanently destroyed. Note: this ability can be removed at will to allow a peaceful passing. Additional note: This ability does not heal the prince, simply keeps them going despite the damage, and if too much energy is focused on it, there will be none for other abilities.

 _Sinister Sacrifice:_ The prince destroys rules and sacrifice.

At low levels the Prince can simply cancel out written laws.

At mid-levels the Prince can extend this ability to limiting rules of the game.

At its highest level the Prince is immune to fate.

 _Doom Bringers:_ the prince destroys destruction by creating 'death bringers', balls of doom energy that grow more effective the stronger the target is; a sort of inverse spirit bomb.

 _The Land of Fangs and Martyrs_

 **Description:** A land of blooding white spikes and tendriled roots. The land's ground has an unsettling fleshy/meaty look to it, with a series of floating sections of land holding the towns. Each populated location is a ghost town.

Not to say that there are no consorts, it's just _literally_ a ghost town; all of the consorts being spirits of the dead, having all been killed by the consorts, but unallowed to pass on to the next realm. LoFaM was once a paradise. One of warriors perhaps, but a paradise nonetheless; much like Valhalla.

But then the Denizen came, and now all is dead, and fangs grow from every surface. The fangs that grow from the ground across the land drip acidic venom.

 **Land Marks: River of Drool-** A massive river of acidic venom that flows from the largest growth of fangs on LoFaM. At the bottom of the deepest point is a hint to the location of the denizen, but in addition to the acidic venom, the fangs here are capable of biting, and many wraiths swim through here.

 **Hill of Death-** The sight of the last stand between the consorts and the denizen. Doesn't of lich and a lich queen roam here, guarding the history of the land, the tales of the battles between the denizen and the consorts. At the top of the hill is the strongest piece of legendary gear for the Prince, guarded by the Dreaded.

 **The Grand Cemetery-** The sight where the warriors of LoFaM rest unpeacefully. Corrupted roam overhead, drawn to the massive fanged obelisk in the center and preventing the untainted consorts from fleeing the area or getting too powerful.

 **The Pillars-** Four massive fangs across LoFaM. Unlike the others, these four grow upside down into the ground, injecting venom into the land to consistently corrupt it. Each has a series of Fang Crawlers at the base, a Sewn guarding along it, and a mid-boss at the top; guarding a stockpile of gear at the stop. Several points across it can leak venom.

 **The Maw-** A deep cave containing the thickest fangs of the LoFaM. Between their hardness, density, the venom and monsters within, and how fast they re-grow, it's nearly impossible to break through without powers; but can be done with intelligence or a truly frightening level of raw power. Beyond it is the lair of the denizen.

 **Unique Enemies: Corrupted** -spirits of consorts that have gone dark from the denizen's influence. Can be cured through mystical means (no raw strength, low intelligence, poltergeist psychokinesis and dark influence over magic).

 **Fang Crawle** r-Bear sized insect beings that drape themselves in severed fangs from the land (razor claw slash, fang charge, fang throw).

 **Wraith-** Wrathful spirits brought by denizen, lurking within dark places (small claw slash, heat pulse, wailing, possession).

 **Sewn-** Beings switched together from the bodies of the dead, forming ten foot high golems of flesh and muscle, odd angled limbs and eyes (mindless, extreme strength, can crack bones to gain momentum from awkward angles, multi-punch/mutu-grab/multi-crush, multi-mid weapon wielding).

 **Dreaded-** The Denizen's supreme enforcer, a fifteen foot high guardian of the Hill armed with a broad sword, battle axe, and the magic of the denizen (high combat skill, minor levitation, massive death magic bolts, and massive sword; at half health switches to axe and gains ability to call in wraiths and fang crawlers, at 20% health sheds armor, revealing a shadowing being of dark magic, able to raise zombies to fight for them, swing both weapons without touching either, and release massive pulses of death magic).

 **Challenge:** Destroy the destruction of the fangs, clearing them out of the way to reach the denizen, destroy the martyr ghosts' doom to lead them after the denizen.


	5. Knight of Doom

**Knight of Doom.**

 **Powers:** Can place curses on people, objects, or areas, cause tragedy in the area around them, or exploit loopholes in the rules of the world to escape disasters.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Curse_ : The Knight exploits doom.

At low levels the Knight can place curses on objects, causing them to chip away at anyone in possession of them overtime.

At mid-levels the Knight can place curses on locations, causing more grievous effects on anyone inside.

At its highest level the Knight can place curses on specific people, making it follow them wherever they go and lead to their painful death.

 _Dismay:_ the Knight exploits sacrifice and restriction.

At low levels the Knight can make metaphysical barriers that drain the stamina of anyone who passes through it.

At mid-levels the barriers become more visible, harder to physically pass through and able to place status effects.

At its highest level these barriers become physical walls that cannot be passed without dangerous sacrifices.

 _Legalese:_ The Knight exploits rules and systems. The Knight intuitively gets and gets around rules and laws, understanding how to break them legally or how to trick others into breaking them.

 _The Land of Books and Execution_

 **Description:** A dark, gloomy planet of industrial towns with little wilderness between the towns that are extremely dangerous. The rules are extremely strict, and the rodent consorts spend almost their entire lives doing nothing but reading in the libraries so they can be aware of the rules at all times and never be sentenced to death.

But a few are not. A few are constantly running and hiding, because they've already broken the rules, and have illegal information; the location of the denizen. The executioners are constantly out to remove them from the equation.

 **Land Marks: Prison of Bones** \- The Prison wherein captured consorts await execution. At least three consorts with denizen info wait here at the start of the game, underlings stalk the halls, attacking the prisoners whenever possible. Wardens can be found here. Two mid-bosses can be found within the prison.

 **Grant Guillotine** \- A massive instrument of death, able to cut the heads of a hundred consorts at once if necessary. Built like a small tower, with Executioners roaming towards the bottom, and the High Executioner at the top.

 **Judge House-** A large building with many denizen appointed juries and judges passing degrees and judgments at all hours. The High Judge can be found here.

 **Library Labyrinth-** A vast network of dozens of buildings all connected together weaving across LoBaE, containing hundreds of thousands of books on many things, but primarily on the many laws. Somewhere within a piece of legendary equipment can be found guarded by a mid-boss.

 **Unique Enemies: Patrol-** Denizen appointed soldiers that stalk the streets of the towns, just waiting for someone to break the rules (middling speed and strength, mid-weaponry, low intelligence, able to summon allies, may attempt to capture to take to the Judge House).

 **Wardens-** Eight foot humanoids that stalk the prison, keeping their many eyes out for trouble so it can be beaten down (high intelligence, high perception, high strength and durability, low speed and agility).

 **Executioners-** Ten foot high humanoids armed with blades and blood lust (high strength and durability, middling armor, swords/axes/halberd/any large bladed weaponry).

 **High Executioner-** A massive monster of a only vaguely humanoid shape, looking more like two Ogres merged together, four armed with each arm holding a different weapon (mindless killing of any in line of sight, high speed and strength, high durability, two poleaxes, one sword, one club).

 **The Higher Judge-** A humanoid a bit smaller than the High Executioner, but remarkably skilled at weaving words to prevent people getting out of jail, if too annoyed by repeated freeings-or challenged directly by a dim Knight-will engage in physical combat (extreme strength, extreme speed, extreme perception and persuasion, punching, book swinging/throwing, very low durability and only middling health).

 **Challenge:** Use loopholes in the laws to prevent the execution of the consorts who know the way to the denizen, curse the equipment of the high executioner to clear the way.


	6. Rogue of Life

**Rogue of Life.**

 **Powers:** Can heal through redistribution of health among teammates, can direct the flow of energy through teammates, empowering some while weakening others, and can energy from enemies and add to allies.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Life Cycle:_ The Rogue can redistribute life energy.

At low levels the Rogue can simply heal others by removing energy from a willing friend.

At mid-levels the Rogue can drain an enemy for the healing.

At its highest level the rogue can evenly distribute stolen energy across a team for healing and buffing.

 _Cross Pollinate:_ The Rogue can redistribute growth and adaptation.

At low levels the Rogue can simply make good use of most things, making energy bringing drinks and foods or finding good uses for what others might think is useless.

At mid-levels the Rogue can do this on a more metaphysical level, compressing the stolen energy into a single point like a life bomb.

At its highest level the Rogue can make entirely new living beings, frankensteining themselves flesh golem helpers out of pieces of other beings.

 _The Land of Fountains and Rot_

 **Description:** The land is a mass expanse of run down green houses and dead gardens. The lizard consorts were once all wonderful farmers, gardeners, and had a great respect for all things of nature big and small.

And then the denizen came. They crawled through tunnels beneath the ground feeding from the roots of all plants and draining them of their energy, leading all things across LoFaR dead and under grown. The consorts are starving from lack of food, and growing paranoid of each other and their skills at tending to plants.

The only thing unaffected by the denizen are the fountains; five scattered across the land that bring revitalization to all things. Protected by various natural defenses, the denizen was unable to reach it. Unfortunately, so were the consorts.

 **Land Marks: The five fountains-** Founds of replenishing life water. Enough energy is within each fountain to restore 1/5 of the planet's life energy; though there's no physical way to spread it over evenly, and if any one location has too much, the Nidhogg will immediately target it.

1\. Atop a mountain of brimstone, guarded by the halberd guard.

2\. Trapped within a magic crystal, guarded by the hammer guard.

3\. Buried at the bottom of an iron ore mine, guarded by the drill guard.

4\. Balancing on a pillar of metal, guarded by the cannon guard.

5\. Hidden within a maze of stone, guarded by the axe guard.

 **The Long Rot-** A territory wherein the ground itself saps away energy as though by magic, with only a few safe zones guarded by aggressive enemies; a mid-boss guarding the legendary loot at the end of it.

 **Scavenger Bay-** The land next to a somewhat grimy sea, wherein monsters and maddened consorts alike aggressively hunt and steal from each other.

 **Unique Enemies: Fester Pods-** Extrmely slow moving pods of corruption that release rot in a burst around them.

 **Vulture Bolts-** Flying enemies with canine heads and clawed hands (extremely speed flying, low agility, powerful claws, fangs, minor weapon use).

 **Beetle Soldier-** Tough armored insects armed with heavy weapons for battle (high strength and durability, low speed and actual health, powerful fists, heavy weapons [bastard swords, halberds, battle axe, war hammer, etc]).

 **Fountain Guards-** The five guardians of the five fountains across the land.

1\. Armed with a halberd and tower shield (incredible strength and dexterity).

2\. Armed with a war hammer and minor spell casting (high strength, middling speed, self healing and boosting magic).

3\. Armed with a drill weapon on each hand ( high speed, drill melee, direct drilling, twin drill, full body spin, digging attack).

4\. Armed with a cannon and multiple types of shot (middling strength, rapid reloading, iron shot, mortar shot, crystal shot, glass mortar, scatter-shot).

5\. Armed with battle axe and extreme speed (axe swing, extreme speed and agility, spinning slash, axe twister, flying axe).

 **Nidhogg-** The worm like dragon climbing through the ground draining the life from the land, constantly moving, and who's trails could potentially lead to the denizen (extreme strength, high speed, energy drain, powerful fangs, spitting acid and venom, thrashing tantrum).

 **Challenge** : Distribute the energy from the fountains to the rotted area, returning life to otherwise dead areas, getting the knowledge of where the denizen is in return.


	7. Knight of Heart

**Knight of Heart.**

 **Powers** : Can harness their soul energy into their weapons and tools, manifest their entire soul into a single powerful thing, and harness their splinters into many soul clones.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Personalize:_ The Knight exploits their own emotional connections.

At low levels the Knight can simply use their soul to alter the look of their items, customizing them.

At mid-levels the items affected by the Knight's soul become practically linked to them spiritually, and are reinforced by the power.

At the highest level the Knight can practically place an entire splinter into an object, effectively making their own soul containing juju (Lil' Cal Style).

 _Versatile Valentine:_ The Knight arms themselves with the power of the soul.

At low levels the Knight can summon basic weaponry from their souls.

At mid-levels the Knight can summon more complex tools from their souls as well.

At high levels the Knight's soul is practically a swiss army knife, able to manifest most anything with the time and creativity.

 _Heart Helper:_ The Knight exploits their splinters.

At low levels the Knight can speak with one or two splinters at a time.

At mid-levels the Knight can manifest a single splinter physically.

At its highest level the Knight can manifest all of their splinters at once.

Good luck cooperating with all of them.

 _The Land of Moonlight and Fairy Tails_

 **Description:** A land of perpetual night and massive forests, some so thick that when there had been moonlight, it still hadn't made it through. The moonlight had once driven off the monsters spoken of in the stories, but some time again the moon was cracked, causing the light to begin flickering and dimming as the shards crash to LoMaFT.

Now the darkness of the land is causing the squirrel consorts to begin telling more frightening and grim fairy tails, only lending power to the beasts of the forests. Consorts are beginning to vanish upon going into the forest, and the fear only grows.

 **Land Marks: Mushroom Meadow-** A grove in one of the darker patches of the land, lit only by luminescent mushrooms. While some are harmless, others leak toxin into the air around them. Lore and weapons are hidden within the meadow, and monsters lurk within the darkness around it.

 **Story Center-** Each town has one of these locations, wherein stories are shared between consorts frequently; once a happy and excited activity but now a grim one due to the darkness and fear. Lore can be gathered here.

 **Splintered Thickets-** Even darker patches wherein legendary gear can be found guarded by mid-bosses in pitch darkness.

 **Twilight Alters-** In the darkest places of the land, the moon shards have crashed and continue to emit gentle light. Guarded by the shrine guards, can be assembled into a relic that will reveal the denizen in the very darkest section of forest. The light of the shards reveals truths around them, emotional primarily.

 **Unique Enemies: Shade Spirits-** very weak spirits that take on ghastly appearances based on what stories are being told (low in all stats other than stealth and illusion).

 **Shadow Crawlers-** Mid-sized bat like beasts with pitch black skin/fur and spikes along their bodies (mid strength and speed, high stealth, slashing claws, powerful bite, flying spike charge).

 **Witches of the Forest** \- Living in wooden huts in the darker parts of the forest are powerful magic using hags, their spells growing stronger from the fairy tails (frail bodies and low physical stats, high intelligence an spell casting).

 **Shrine Guards-** humanoid armored soldiers protecting the shrines, armed with any known weapon, no shielding against spiritual attacks (extreme physical durability, high strength, mid or heavy armed weapons).

 **Shadow Tail Beasts-** Shapeless beasts of shadow. Unlike the Shades, their stats and powers alter from the forms they take.

 **Challenge:** Exploit the emotions connected to the fairy-tale to guide it towards a happy ending, exploit soul clones to gather the missing moon fragments and reach the denizen.


	8. Knight of Life

**Knight of Life.**

 **Powers:** Can exploit the flow of their own energy to make better tools, heal, or effect the world around them.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Impulse:_ The Knight exploits desire.

At low levels the Knight simply follows their instincts, for good or for ill.

At mid-levels the Knight can learn to halt their instincts and control them.

At its highest level the Knight can trick other sinto following reckless instinct.

 _Able:_ The Knight exploits growth and adaptation.

At low levels the Knight is just able to change themselves to adapt to a situation.

At mid-levels this becomes more mystical, the body able to change as the situation needs.

At its highest level the Knight can fully control their body, evolving it or devolving it on a dime.

 _Vitality:_ The Knight exploits life energy.

At lower levels the Knight can simply release their life energy as a raw pulse.

At mid-levels they can control this energy better for healing or damaging, and can control the rate it is released.

At its highest level the Knight can channel the energy into weapons and armor to reinforce them, or harness it inwardly for boons.

 _The Land of Tree house and Weight_

 **Description:** A land of massive forests, trees of different sizes growing over almost the entire land. The consorts, tree-frogs, were once able to safely go among the trees without much trouble, back when all the trees were stable ans safe.

But now the denizen is here, and everything has been thrown out of whack. The trees bend and break at odd angles, and there are very few safe paths that can be followed. Traveling by the ground is a non-option, as the hostile beasts of LoThoW roam over it.

Rather than normal towns, vast living quarter tree houses are build in the few stable locations among the tree-tops, where the least amount of the underlings can get to them. But that doesn't stop other underlines from damaging the trees at the base...

 **Land Marks** : **The Vine Web** -A zone wherein the trees are connected by nets of long vines. There are several, with a central mid boss guarding a treasure chest. Balance is key here.

 **The Hive** -A town sized hive containing all insect like underlines; including a Swarm Queen at the center guarding legendary gear.

 **The Clearings** -Spaces where the trees are not, and the Charging Razor Boars do not travel. There are five in total, each with a poem to reveal information on the denizen and their location within the thickest and most unstable section of forest (coordinates to be decided by GM). Each contains a mid-boss, with the ground causing a draining effect to the Knight's life energy.

 **The Hollow Stretch-** The location where all trees now lay dead and hollow, empty of monsters save for a few Greater Enemies scattered throughout. History is scrawled within the hollow trunks of trees, with small treasures at the bottom. One of these trees though contains the Grand Assassin.

 **Unique Enemies: Ape Guard** -Powerful climbing armored aped armed with spears and knives (high agility and strength, knife slash, spear stab/throw, armored charge).

 **Leech Bird-** Flying insect beings that drain life energy (mindless; follow sources of life, low stats in all areas, but exponential draining of life energy).

 **Vine Bug** -Beings closer to snakes really, resembling simple vines, but highly aggressive is grabbed or walked on by mistake (High speed and flexibility, drop down attack, coiling, snap biting).

 **Charging Razor Boar** -The blade covered, elephant sized beasts that roam the ground, attacking anything that touches the land (high speed, strength, and defense. Charging, crushing, razor goring).

 **Swarm Queen** -A twenty foot being, closer to fairy in appearance, but just as vicious as any other being on LoThaW (high intelligence and strength, ability to summon other bugs in swarms, razor claws, draining bite, venomous stinger shot, cloud of drowsiness).

 **Dryad-** Spectral beings living within the trees, allowing the vegetation to fight back; passive unless their trees are attacked (varying abilities depending on their host; able to move their host's body however they wish, but unable to most their location).

 **Grand Assassin** -The Denizen's greatest following. A seven foot soldier with intent to kill. Once triggered within the Hollow Stretch, the Assassin will follow the Knight tirelessly until killed (high speed, strength, agility, stealth, and intelligence, powerful hand to hand combat, throwing needles, poison darts, crossbow, serrated dagger, whip sword).

 **Challenge** : Direct life energy to increase/decrease the weight and proportions across the treehouses, creating a stable path across the trees/tree houses to the denizen.


	9. Mage of Void

_"May i request something involving void or mages?"_

 **Kk**

* * *

 **Mage of Void.**

 **Powers:** Can use their knowledge of the void to keep themselves and their allies hidden at all times, dispelling and revealing knowledge, objects, and even whole areas, can open portals through the void for travel, and use horror-terror magic. [highest risk of possession].

 **Note:** All players can be possessed by Horror-Terrors, even Light players (hence Grimdark Rose), but it's common belief among the community that Void players are at particular risk do to their close proximity to them within the void.

Even among Void players, the Mage of Void is at the highest risk of being possessed, corrupted, or otherwise suffering from the Horror-terror, but should they overcome that suffering, they'll have stronger horror-terror power than any other Void player.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Chameleon:_ The Mage utilizes their knowledge of void to act with it.

At low levels this is simply very good, well researched deception tactics.

At mid-levels the Mage can use void magic to wrap themselves and vanish from view.

At high levels the Mage can use it to seemingly vanish entirely.

 _Secret Shape:_ The Mage utilizes their knowledge of deception to counter it.

At low levels the Mage can sense deceptions.

At mid-levels the Mage can back-engineer deceptions to reveal the truth.

At high levels the Mage can use this knowledge to direct the secrets let out and kept in by the team.

 _Rift:_ The Mage utilizes their knowledge of the horror terrors to act with them. A powerful late game ability allowing for powerful eldritch spell casting.

 _The Land of Lagoons and Shadows_

 **Description:** A planet of of shadowy swamps lined with dark mist and deep lagoons. These lagoons hold secrets. Dark, terrible secrets; guarded by beasts from beyond the veil. Said beasts dwell in the lagoon, brought over from the furthest ring from the dark portals within them.

The water strider consorts were once alright with this, because they could remain away from the lagoons and be safe. But the denizen's meddling has changed that. Now the beasts from beyond can approach from any dark shadows, not just the lagoons.

The consorts are becoming more terrified, more paranoid, and the monsters are only getting stronger from the growing darkness.

 **Land Marks: The Lagoons-** There are up to twenty different lagoons across LoLaS, each having caves beneath the misty water with breathable air pockets. On the walls are writing in an ancient language. Dark spells, ancient history of the horror-terrors, and riddles of the denizen's location. Each lagoon is lined by Stalkers and Feeders, with one of the guards [either Zoth or Omm] roaming through the waters at all times.

 **The Veil of Voids-** The world beyond LoLaS, but a single layer of the Void where more physical monsters live. The darkness in incomprehensible without a deep knowledge of deception, and the sounds are maddening without knowledge of the Void itself. Here, Dagon guards the final path to the denizen.

Should the player go too far, they may lose their way and find their way into deeper layers of the void, where horror-terrors beyond their power lay.

 **Dark Library-** A library hidden in a cave at the deepest point of the lagoons. Once, the consorts came frequently to obtain knowledge, and were vastly intelligent scholars of the void. The library exists in an unstable point, a patch of land existing both in the physical world and the Void at the same time; guarded by Og.

 **The Throne of Shadows-** A royal alter wherein the underlings all gain extra power from darkness, and can be used to extend the shadows across LoLaS, and make them more potent for monsters to get closer to the consorts. Only powerful magic can counter the throne.

 **Unique Enemies: Shadow Blade** \- A humanoid monster with a shadow-cast sword and a thirst for combat (high speed and accuracy, carried a large sword, low durability and low intelligence.)

 **Lagoon Stalker-** A bear sized insect beast that move along the edge of the lagoon (high strength and durability, low speed and intelligence, acid spit, shadow bolt, leech bite.)

 **Lagoon Feeder-** A large, gluttonous humanoid moving along the edge of the lagoons (high durability, powerful fangs, inhale-infinite digestions, low speed and intelligence.)

 **Lagoon Guard Zoth** \- A large fish-shark like being with pitch black scales, roughly the size of a whale with long spikes extending from fins. Stalks the waters of the lagoon in search of prey (high speed in water, high strength, durability, intelligence, and hunger, powerful fangs, spike shooting, gastly wail, dark glare.)

 **Lagoon Guard Omm** \- A shell-like ball rolling at the bottom of the lagoons, guarding them from intruders, filled with toxicity and malice (extremely high durability and strength, high speed on land and in water, extending spikes, poisonous burst, wail of toxin, mindless.)

 **Lagoon Guard Og-** A massive starfish-like being with being, each arm having two tendrils that extend from them, lined with venomous teeth, it moves slowly along the floor beneath the waters of the Dark Library (no speed, high strength, tendril bite/poison/constrict, arm slam, shadow pulse, high durability, wail of knowledge.)

 **Dagon-** A vast serpent of shadow and flesh from beyond the veil, sent by the denizen to guard their lair. Its words corrupt, its eyes rend mind, its touch flays souls. The town closest to the entrance to Dagon's location has been completely corrupted, all consorts here will remain calm at first, but be slightly off, and will attack to stop the player from reaching Dagon (Gaze of madness, words of possession, toxic hiss, call of followers, slam, powerful bite, extreme speed, stealth, and wisdom, high strength, durability, and perception; weakness to fire.)

 **Challenge:** Use knowledge of the void to counter the beasts lurking in the water, freeing the consorts and finding the way to the denizen.


	10. Heir of Void

**Heir of Void.**

 **Powers:** Can easily wrap themselves in void to hide, becoming imperceptible or pass through walls, can alter the void to reveal or hide knowledge, can summon monsters from the void. At full power can become one with nothingness, everywhere and nowhere all at once.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Flickering Shadow:_ The Heir alters deception.

At low levels the Heir has an innate bonus when hiding or attempt to reveal information.

At mid-levels the Heir cast void over an object to make it vanish from most perceptions.

At high levels the Heir can cast things directly into the void.

 _Aimed Shadow:_ The Heir alters the void.

At low levels the Heir naturally gains stealth bonuses, void wrapping around them to let them sneak passed others invisibly.

At mid-levels intangibility is added to this void state.

At high levels the Heir can force open a portal to the void to summon a low level horror beast.

 _Nothing:_ The Heir's most powerful late game ability, allowing them to become one with the void, a living shadow, completely imperceptible.

 _The Land of Caves and Silence_

 **Description:** The planet is a shadowy desert wasteland with a network of blue-tinted caves, some of which contain waterfalls. The darkness is merely eye straining, but the silence alternates between unnerving and deafening. Even the underlings move without sound through the caves. And the sensation of something watching.. it never leaves.

The cave bat consorts keep their eyes shut, navigating silently with echo location too high pitched to be heard. They seem afraid of eyes, and any sound being made will panic them. These consorts were once quite cheerful, but their fear of being seen or heard keeps them hidden now.

 **Land Marks: Old Temple-** An ancient blue stone temple. History and old relics are kept here. Very little has any usefulness, but some things are quite powerful, hidden in the darkness to be found by those who need it.

 **Dark Waterfall-** A massive waterfall of pitch black water. The waterfalls are the only source of natural sound in LoCaS, but this waterfall runs silently. Staring into its water will cause a growing sense of fear and eventually cause damage to the mind. Starting at the bubbling foam will lead to a trance and likely possession. Gazing into the water will lead to pure madness when the eye is seen. There is a way passed this waterfall, but the horror-terror guards it.

 **Freihausgarten-** A town build in one of the biggest expanses of the caves, stalactites the size of temple pillars hanging above. The town, once the trading and market hub for the consorts, is now silent and grim, the consorts possessed and the boarder guarded by the Nagäae. Within is knowledge of the horror-terror, the denizen, and much more.

 **Dunkelhügel-** A massive hill hidden above the caves, with the deepest pit of LoCaS. If one were to survive the trip down into it, they would find themselves in a massive cave, one that exists both in the void and the physical world. It is here that Cyäegha waits.

 **Unique Enemies: Watchers** \- Think jellyfish, but instead of swimming, they crawl along the walls, their soft center being large eyes (low physical stats, minor magic barrier, mind reading, whisper ability to cause paranoia status effect).

 **Crawling Eyes-** Large eyes that crawl along the walls at the end of a snake-like tail, more intelligent and strong than the Watchers, and more linked to the horror-terror and the denizen (moderate speed and striking power with tail, venom tears, fear aura, whisper ability).

 **Nagäae-** Corrupted humanoid beasts, amphibious in nature and mindless servants of the horror-terror (medium stats save for high strength and durability, low mental stats, basic weapon carrying; swords, spears, knives, clubs, etc).

 **Cyäegha-** Behold the great onlooker, second in command to the denizen. A single massive eye that sees all with dozens if not hundreds of long, powerful tendrils to fight, defend, and move with. This earthen elemental horror-terror is a nihilistic one, their only joy coming from the quiet and from the destruction of progress (high strength, moderate speed, high intelligence and wisdom, high durability, tendril slam/constrict, whispers, greater whispers, crack the earth, wailing, glare, evil eye).

 **Challenge:** Alter the silence to learn where the denizen is, become one with the void to go unnoticed as you pass through the caves.


	11. Heir of Life

**Heir of Life.**

 **Powers:** Can alter life to adapt themselves and others to different situations, can alter life energy, putting it into something new. At full power they become a being of life energy, bringing anything to life.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Guiding Growth:_ The Heir alters life energy.

At low levels the Heir is simply able to heal using their own life energy.

At mid-levels the Heir can alter a targets life energy to heal them with it or change it slightly.

At its highest level the Heir can store life energy in anything like pockets of pure living energy.

 _Adaptive Evolution:_ The Heir alters growth and adaptation.

At low levels the Heir will simply be hit with sudden instincts and desires to protect them from the environment.

At mid-levels they can induce it at will, their outlook and minds changing at will to handle the situation.

At its highest level the Heir can harness their own growth to shapeshift.

 _Life Bringer:_ The Heir's most powerful late game ability, becoming a being a pure life energy, able to heal, revive, or give life to any.

 _The Land of Overgrowth and Jungle_

 **Description:** A planet of thick jungle. The thickest jungle in fact, the vegetation so overgrown that at some points it essentially forms a wall too dense to be beaten, burned, or cut through. Many forms of strange, corrupted life left by the denizen, using the flow of life energy-only fueled by Skaia's light-to grow and evolve into even more powerful beings.

The squirrel denizens are unaware of how bad things have gotten, and refuse to help the hero directly; even insisting on planting more flowers that get assimilated into the massive forest, and more than likely corrected. If left unchecked, these overgrown planets will drain the consorts dry.

 **Land Marks: The Grand Clearing** \- Some time ago the Dersites were testing a new, highly powerful weapon. On its way to Skaia it fell from its transport and collided with LoOaJ. The explosion could be seen/felt across the entire planet.

The mix of magic and other nuclear power burnt a seemingly permanent clearing into the jungle. Remaining in this clearing for more than a single minute will cause sickness, and it will gradually chip away more and more like the air itself were acid.

The center of the clearing has the only remains of the weapon, able to be scavenged; either destroyed for zilliam/artifact grist, or for alchemization with other items. The strongest of the Ever-growing stalk the clearing, having lived and died hundreds of times over until finding a form strong enough to completely resist the corrupted clearing.

 **The Old Treehouse Temple-** A temple the size of a cathedral and carved out on the inside. Different methods of progressing the lives of the consorts were once researched and studied here, but now the influence of the denizen has the wiser of the consorts too afraid to progress further. The Tree Behemoth rests nearby the temple, and will wake should anyone disturb the highest room of the temple, where the legendary weapon is hidden.

 **The Idol of Life-** Deep in the jungle, this large stone alter stands, life of many kinds growing on, around, over, and within it. It can release bursts of life energy, hence the Hedge Maze having growing around it. Beneath this idol is the entrance to the denizen. Igniting this idol will burn the entire jungle.

 **The First Garden** \- An large, old, run down green house deep within the jungle. It is here that the plague of overgrowth began. A single, ancient consort wanders about the old greenhouse, and gives information about the land to the polite.

 **Unique Enemies: Angry grass** \- Any plant (grass, seeds, trees, vines, bushes, flowers, weeds, etc) that have been corrupted. Their abilities vary depending on the type of plant, but they're generally weak in all aspects; their power being that of numbers.

 **Plant sprite-** A being of life energy and magic, able to take on new powers from the plant life around them. They love playing cruel pranks on the consorts (low strength and durability, moderate intelligence and speed, high magical resilience and casting, nature copy).

 **Ever-growing-** A variant species who die and adapt slowly to become stronger. They give little grist at first, and are not worth much thought until their fourth or fifth revival. Only at their seventh revival can they truly be killed, by which point they will likely be much, much stronger based on how they were killed.

 **Tree Behemoth** \- A massive being of bark and foliage, slumbering within the jungle, awaiting the time that it will have to fulfill its duty to its denizen (low speed, low intelligence, extreme durability and strength, at half health will form a club from the trees around it).

 **Hedge Maze** \- A massive living hedge maze capable of spawning many different monsters, including midbosses. It can shift its walls slowly to prevent navigation. It attacked directly, it will first attempt to appear normal but durable.

If attacked again it will begin to retaliate with spores, swarms of plant spirits, and spikes roots as the player continues through the maze. Should it be brought to half help, the maze will rise and reshape into a massive, formless body of plants for combat (stomp, strike, root/vine lash/bind, spike spit, poison burst, seed burst, enemy summon, high strength and extreme durability.)

 **Challenge** : Alter the flow of energy to reduce the overgrowth and clear the path to the denizen.


	12. Mage of Light

**Mage of Light.**

 **Powers:** Can utilize their knowledge of probability to become the perfect gambler, can open a sort of third eye to gather and utilize information they otherwise wouldn't.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Gambler:_ The Mage utilizes knowledge of probably to act with it.

At low levels the Mage can quickly crunch the numbers, figuring out the odds and knowing if the bet is good or not.

At mid-levels the Mage can quickly figure out how to stack the odds in their favor.

The schemes of a high level Mage may be undetectable, but put all the odds in their favor.

 _Rapid Learning:_ The Mage uses their knowledge of enlightenment to draw in more.

At low levels the Mage can simply recall information with perfect clarity.

At mid-levels the Mage can use their knowledge of enlightenment to bring more information to others effectively.

A high level Mage can bring about a new age of information to a society.

 _Third Eye:_ The Mage's most powerful late game ability, letting them open a mental third eye and gain minor omniscience through it for a limited time.

 _The Land of Gold and Suns_

 **Description:** A planet where wealth has never been an issue for the desert toad like consorts, what with the sand being mixed with bright shiny gold dust. Lack of need for money allows them to focus on gathering intelligence and developing the arts.

That's how it was at least. These days, the planet is so scoldingly hot and bright that it's becoming dangerous to leave buildings. Granted, it was always hot and bright, as four small suns orbit around LoGaS, not related to the Skaia's own natural light shining down to make it even brighter. It's never not high noon. Between this and the gold, the desert is blinding.

The only points of navigation are golden statues across the desert, so all one needs to do is look for something blinding that isn't in the sky. But now things are getting hotter, brighter, and going outside is becoming even more dangerous. The denizen has somehow increased the power of the suns it seems, or perhaps the suns are on a collision course with the planet.

 **Land Marks: Grand Gold Pit** -A massive pit full of pure golden dust and even bars, coins, ingots, and other items of gold. Buried in the center is a legendary weapon surrounded by three different gold trimmed mid-bosses.

 **The Grand Golden Pyramids-** Five massive pyramids scattered across LoGaS, made entirely of golden bricks that have been enchanted to be durable, plentiful in Scarabs, with the history of LoGaS, the denizen, and the Mage of Light's potential light spells (to be decided by the GM since the limits of magic are at best hypothetical). Each has a powerful gemstone within that can either be absorbed for extra power, alchemized, or brought to the Celestial Pillar.

 **A Celestial Pillar-** A massive sand stone pillar where the five gems can be placed. If placed inside the pillar, it will activate a magical mechanical gravity device, stabilizing the suns. The same will happen if equivalent power to the gems is placed inside, or the pillar can be broken down into artifact grist.

 **Unique Enemies: Golden Vulture** \- golden colored razor covered avian creature that hover over the Gold Pit, flying down and attacking more and more the closer the player gets to the center (low intelligence, high speed, pecking, clashing, dive bombing, razor covered).

 **Burning Worm** \- Large fang mouthed worm creatures that burrow beneath the sand and attack usually at random, though thankfully that usually be noticed by the shifting sand they make, can be distracted easily (low intelligence and sensory, fast underground borrowing, massive bite, sand charge, sand spray).

 **Pyramid Guards-** Eleven foot high dreadnoughts who wait at the entrances to the pyramids, perfectly still unless someone attempts to enter, at which point they will attack. Can be bribed by pendants sold at the shops in town that are described as useless. Pendant must be for the proper god, or the Guard will enter a berserk state that will triple all states (high durability, intense strength, moderate agility and speed, weaponry [curved swords, spears, poleaxe], and long shields).

 **Scarab-** Swarming beetles within the pyramids that move towards light or gold and feed endlessly once awoken; found in groups of hundreds within the pyramids (extremely low health, powerful mandibles, moderate speed).

 **Malakbel-** One of the bosses of the Grand Pyramids. Begins in mummified form (high health, durability, strength, low speed, bandage trap, curse aura, weakness to white magic) until reaching half health. True form: high strength, wings for medium speed in the air, bronze armor in addition to extreme durability, armed with long sword and the ability to call down beams of sunlight. Room begins to fill with sand during the battle.

 **Helos-** One of the bosses of the Grand Pyramids. Begins in mummified form (high health, durability, strength, low speed, bandage trap, curse aura, weakness to white magic) until reaching half health. True form: Much larger, skin releasing powerful light, extreme strength and durability, weapons of light. Golden chariot with burning horses released to charge.

 **Shams** \- One of the bosses of the Grand Pyramids. Begins in mummified form (high health, durability, strength, low speed, bandage trap, curse aura, weakness to white magic) until reaching half health. True form: Much faster, able to divide into three mind linked clones to attack from different points, can summon small, weak drones (low armor, weak weaponry, low intelligence, medium speed and strength) up to six at once, can fire bolts of light.

 **Surya** \- One of the bosses of the Grand Pyramids. Begins in mummified form (high health, durability, strength, low speed, bandage trap, curse aura, weakness to white magic) until reaching half health. True form: Much larger, four arms-two armed with weapons (spear and sword), one able to summon a light shield, one able to focus light as a beam attack, very fast, learns throughout the battle and begins to adapt to the player's fighting style.

 **Amun-** One of the bosses of the Grand Pyramids. Begins in mummified form (high health, durability, strength, low speed, bandage trap, curse aura, weakness to white magic) until reaching half health. True form: Very tall, armed with a massive crook and the power to call down powerful beams of light that trigger delayed explosions on the ground, powerful shield, can only move around the room following the wall, low speed, high agility, immense strength and durability, if left at low health for too long will begin to regain health, solar flare attack.

 **Challenge:** Use knowledge of probability and knowledge recovery to avoid being blinded by the sun and golden sand, navigate by the golden statues, and uncover the denizen while solving how the consorts can avoid going blind.


	13. Heir of Heart

**Heir of Heart.**

 **Powers** : Their soul naturally manifests to protect them, creating extra body parts or even a full on clone. Can alter the souls of others temporarily for defense. Can astral project, becoming a soul being at full power.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Inner Self:_ The Heir is protected by their splinters.

At low levels the Heir will be inadvertently protected by soul energy.

At mid-levels the Heir can knowingly manifest the energy as extra limbs.

At high levels the Heir can summon their splinters physically (up to three if you're GM is being generous, but I'd go with just one very powerful.)

 _Change of Heart:_ The Heir alters the souls of others.

At low levels the Heir is just very persuasive.

At mid-levels the Heir can make slight alterations to the soul to convince someone.

At high levels the Heir can alter a soul to temporarily change the soul of a target to fundamentally change them.

 _Spirit Walk:_ The Heir's greatest late game technique, their physical body becoming a spiritual entity, letting them access the astral plane and affect the souls of others directly.

 _The Land of Confusion and Trembling_

 **Description** : A vast land of unstable territories; unstable both in the sense of being literally physically unstable and prone to quakes, and unstable in the mental states of the snake-like consorts. The quakes may cause the towns to change their layout, or even shift their positioning on the map.

The consorts, due to their tampered souls, can change who they are and how they think on a dime; though do not do so intentionally. They want only to be themselves again, but are unable to; trapped in a labyrinth of insanity.

 **Land Marks: Aorta** : A series of tunnels that criss-cross through and under LoCaT, leading into dungeons, hiding both monsters and treasure, up into the Spirit Glyphs, the edge of the Wilds, and

eventually even down into the Inner Tectonics.

 **Spirit Glyphs:** A series of ruins with large pillars. Ancient runes are scrawled over the pillars and the walls of the ruins. The ruins contain treasures guarded by the Old Casters, and ancient lore of the land. The runes can be combined into multiple powerful glyphs for various things, such as warding spirits, calming spirits, and most importantly, soothing the soul.

 **Spirit Wilds:** A thick field of dense plants where the barrier between the physical and spiritual world are the weakest. Spirits romp and play here, the Holo-Terrors guarding the area to prevent all but the spirits from passing through and gaining the knowledge of the spirits.

 **Inner Tectonics** : The deepest point of the land, guarded by an ancient demon of earth. Power of any kind here can be made to effect the movement of LoCaT. If shifted properly, the path to the denizen could be revealed.

 **Unique Enemies: Spitter worms:** Large worm like creatures that navigate the Aorta by smell (charge, bite, spew of acid, spew of toxin, spew of dirt, low intelligence, medium durability and strength, high speed).

 **Fades:** Half physical spirits, physical enough to effect others and attack, but not physical enough to be affected by physical force themselves; save for elemental damage. Spiritual attacks in conjunction with physical strikes are instant death for them. They guard the edge of the Spirit Wilds (dash, rapid strike, light, mid, and heavy weapon use, moderate intelligence).

 **Holo-terrors:** Combinations of several Fades that gather together into amalgam monstrous beings as last resorts to drive off invaders into the Spirit Wilds. Completely immune to all physical strike, completely docile to spirits (Invulnerable to physical damage, strike with intense spiritual bursts, moderate health if attacked by a spirit).

 **Old Casters:** Ancient offshoots from the consorts, their minds broken by the knowledge of magic they've drawn from their soul. Five in total (All: above average intelligence and will, medium health and defense, low strength, high spellcasting; Caster Prakrti: fire pulse, air current control, water rush, earth shake, ether ray. Caster Grevist: Blade summon, spike fall, slash wave, cutter storm. Caster Domador: summoning-flying spirit, crawling spirit, fighting spirit, reflective spirit. Caster Chravak: chain ground, aerial beartrap, sudden pit, spiked chain, instant bars, melted ground, omni-trap. Caster Owari: Death bolts, death pulses, rot wave, soul rending blast).

 **Panic:** Shapeless creatures that roam in masses across the tunnels leading into the Inner Tectonics; taking random shapes suddenly to produce either spikes, fire, blades, tendrils, or claws; accompanied by a loud shriek (low intelligence, sudden shift, wailing).

 **Earthen Demon** : A massive humanoid beast of rock and gem with no soul of its own, wielding immense, mountain moving strength and a hammer which is being used to send tremors through the land and shift the locations above by striking the Inner Tectonics (Immense strength, extreme durability, moderate agility, low speed, stomp, throw, arm strike, warhammer).

 **Challenge:** Alter the souls of the consorts to free them from the insanity enforced by the denizen, revealing the way forward.


	14. Page of Breath

**Page of Breath.**

 **Powers:** Arming others with wind and freedom, allowing for granting flight and escape to others, boons to their power, ability to easily amass an army. Full power: Living wind ball weapon.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Wind to your Back:_ The Page arms their allies with wind.

At lower levels, this makes allies more mobile, fast and agile.

At mid-levels, this allows allies to float or slow fall.

At its highest level, this allows otherwise grounded allies to fly, breathe underwater, or be guarded by a barrier of wind.

 _Liberate:_ The Page arms their allies with freedom.

At lower levels this simply allows for a sort of buff, countering fear or other things holding them back.

At mid-levels this allows for allies to block out the influence of outside manipulation and acts as an even greater buff.

At its highest level, this allows allies to enter a zen state, fighting at their greatest potential.

 _Eye of the Storm:_ The Page's most powerful technique, allowing them to become a living weapon of wind. Two forms. Form one: A sudden and powerful rush of freedom, acting like a wide spread rush of the Liberation ability; instant army. Form two: The red spot on Jupiter is in fact a single storm, larger than the planet Earth. Watch as the Page eclipses this storm with one of their own.

_The Land of Sand of Zephyr_

 **Description:** A seemingly endless expanse of sand peppered with towns containing ant-lion consorts who've lost all will to even bother attempting to grow anything in the brutal weather.

There I futile soil for farming beneath the sand, but the sand is so deep that by the time anyone hits soil, a sand storm carrying more punishing hot sand, shards of glass, and hidden underlings will have blown through and reset the digging.

Wind turbines are dotted across the sand acting as temples, with the dungeons all being hidden in sand dunes. Across the land, bags of wind can be found. Once opened, the bags release massive blasts of wind that can be used as transport, attack, or other things.

 **Land Marks: Wind Turbines:** There are twenty of these across the land, all containing various treasures and underlings; some even containing bosses. The gears within are old and stuck, requiring a massive amount of wind or other power to begin turning. Once turning, the wind turbine will begin powering itself, generating a breeze that will blow away the punishing sand to free the soil and counter the storms.

 **Great Storm** : A massive self-sustaining sand-storm that releases smaller (by comparison, they're still quite large) sand storms across LoSaZ. Many underlings and treasures are hidden in the storm, with three bosses within as well; The Western Wind guarding a legendary weapon at the center of the storm.

 **Sand Flood:** A massive pit, practically a dent in the planet. No enemies at first, and many small piles of grist and other items. Should anyone remain in the pit for more than a few minutes, the pit will begin flooding with quick sand, even overflowing and pouring into the area around it.

 **Castle of Sandstone:** A massive castle of sandstone bricks at the highest point of LoSaZ. Many treasures, lore bits, and trapped consorts can be found here; as can the Lord of Sand and Wind, who guards the path to the denizen.

 **Unique Enemies:** **Death Worm** : Large works with garbage disposal-like mouths that wonder beneath the sand (low intelligence, medium speed, medium strength, grinder bite, medium durability, acid spit, electric pulse).

 **Sand Trap:** Insectoid creatures that live beneath the surface of the desert with no real strings to their bow other than to pop up suddenly and drag prey down like giant trap-door spiders (low durability, low health, zero intelligence, medium speed, claw trap, extreme speed).

 **Warriors of the Desert** : Long disgraced warriors of LoSaZ who now wonder the desert and live only to do battle (medium intelligence, medium speed/agility, high durability, high strength, weapon use [sword, axe, spears, war hammer], high resistance to magic). 

**Thunder Bird:** A massive avian creature that generates powerful gusts and bursts of electrical energy with every movement (low intelligent, high accuracy, low agility, high speed, medium speed, high strength, dive bomb, tempest, static pulse, lightning bolt).

 **Western Wind:** A powerful wind spirit maintaining the Great Storm (80% resistant to physical damage, hurricane exhale, dust devil, updraft inhale, medium intelligence, high health, power storm).

 **The Lord of Sand and Wind:** An enormous king-like golem that guards the path to the denizen (mindless/cold calculating combat, medium speed, high durability, very high health, very high strength, low speed, medium agility, broadsword-dual wields at half health, sand blast, twister pulse).

 **Challenge:** Arm the world around you with wind to clear the land of wind and counter the storms.


	15. Lord of Void

**Lord of Void.**

 **Powers:** The master of mystery; one who's true nature is unknown to all, to whom's will even the Horror-Terror's bend.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Who? :_ The Lord controls deception. A single movement from the Lord can destroy information, or uncover any secret.

 _Void Walker:_ The Lord controls the void. The Lord can stroll in and out of the void at will, as home there as any beast from within, and able to alter it to fit their needs.

 _Reign of Beasts:_ The Lord commands the horror-terrors. All shall fear the Lord as they appear riding the beasts of the void.

 **Leprechauns:**

1\. Intangibility.

2\. Invisibly.

3\. Deaf, but senses lies.

4\. Mute, but hears the Horror-Terrors.

5\. Captain obvious.

6\. Void bag juju.

7\. Moves shadows around.

9\. Makes hide-holes in darkness.

10\. Always tells the truth (identical to 11).

11\. Always lies (identical to 10).

12\. Magnifying glass juju that counter intuitively shrouds what it's cast over.

13\. Gives riddles as answers.

14\. Shrinks.

15\. Punches the lights out.

 _The Land of Secrets and Mayhem_

 **Description:** As with all Lord lands, LoSaM is actually many planets. 15 total, though the eighth must be saved for last. Every planet has at least one minor shoggoth or half-breed horror-terror on it somewhere, waiting, watching.

Some lands will have been completely possessed and converted by them, others reduced to ruin by them, others not far off from it. Their power can be controlled and commended by a powerful Lord. The final planet, in addition to the denizen, has the only true horror-terror the Lord must face; one of if not the most powerful in the entirety of the furthest ring; Azathoth.

There are no unique landmarks. All lands will either be of forest, mountain, volcanic, or wetlands with various humanoid Husk consorts (humanoids who've had their physicality altered, their minds weaker, their bodies frailer).

Planet 1: Forest. Various shadow guards hidden. No possessed, Urahag hidden at the far end.

Planet 2: Mountains. Various keys scattered through caves that open paths across the land. Consorts not possessed, but very paranoid. Sentient Polyhedral hidden at the far end.

Planet 3: Wetlands. Items guarded within deep ponds. The Night Gaunt roams, guarding most of them.

Planet 4: Mountains; with the consorts possessed by the Yith.

Planet 5: Forest, denser with shoggoths of all kinds, some but not all consorts actually infected shoggoths; one will become the Doughy Nightmare.

Planet 6: Volcanic, flying polyps roam the skies looking for prey.

Planet 7: Mountains. Gyaa-Yoothn hunt across the mountains, leaving the consorts paranoid and leaving traps across the mountains,

Planet 9: Forest, Coleopteran skitter about, attacking at the movement they see. No consorts.

Planet 10: Volcanic. The Hounds of Tindalous hunt across the land, with the True Hound of Tindalous at the end.

Planet 11: Forest. The consorts are not possessed, but the Elder Things hide among them, and have left the paths blocked by eldritch puzzles.

Planet 12: Wetlands. Some consorts have been possessed by the Abhoth parasites.

Planet 13: Mountains. Yaddithan control the consorts across the land.

Planet 14: Forest. No possessed consorts, though all are unknowing spies for the Ubbo-Sathla

Planet 15: Volcanic. All consorts are possessed by Yugg, who has hidden the items that lead forward across the land.

Planet 8: An eldritch kingdom of madness, bizarre architecture, and hellish music. An unprepared Lord of Void will be driven mad or killed even by setting foot on this planet. Shoggoths and demons roam this land, and at the center of it, sleeping outside of the entrance to the Denizen, is Azathoth.

 **Unique Enemies: Shoggoth:** Can be found on all planets. Piles of flesh and bone, twisted beings of organic and magical power, ranging from completely helpless (1) to utterly devastating (10), (all stats variable based on the nature of the shoggoth).

 **Shadow Guards:** Humanoids of solid darkness, found on all planets (low intelligence, high strength, defense, speed, agility, medium resistance to magic, broadsword, great axe, halberd, or dual shield).

 **Urahag** : Planet 1. Floating beast of flesh and darkness (Mindless, high speed, durability, health, and strength, low agility, low magic resistance, charge attack, spore pulse, shriek).

 **Sentient Polyhedron:** Planet 2. Solid chunk of organic geometry (immense durability, high intelligence, high strength, low speed, high agility, slam, tendril strike/constrict, crunch, quake).

 **Night Gaunt:** Planet 3. Ruthless hunter of the shadows (Medium durability, high magic resistance, high speed, immense agility, medium intelligence, high senses, claw strike, fang gouge, flight, frenzy strike, panic shriek.)

 **Yith:** Planet 4. Beings of high mental and physical capability, fleshy blobs of tentacles, clawed hands, with long tendril necks (high intelligence, low durability, medium strength, low speed and agility, telepathy, mental scream, possession, claw snap).

 **Doughy Nightmare:** Planet 5. Massive white fleshy humanoid beast (Mindless, immense health, durability, and strength, low speed and agility, onslaught charge, infection).

 **Flying Polyps:** Planet 6. Large, levitating polyps; chunks of organic stone with multiple eyes and mouths (flight, high speed, low agility, medium intelligence, high strength, power gnash, powerful inhale, spinning grind).

 **Gyaa-Yoothn:** Planet 7. Large humanoid of toad-ish proportions with a single horn (low intelligence, high strength, medium agility and speed, powerful jump, grapple, horn charge, magic horn).

 **Coleopteran:** Planet 9. Insect humanoids that swarm when called (low health and durability, high speed, agility, strength, intelligence, and numbers; weapon wielding, swarm call, telepathic scream).

 **Hounds of Tindalous:** Planet 10. Canine of twisted, shoggoth like proportions but normal wolf size, capable of appearing anywhere through the folds of reality (medium speed and agility, high instincts, low intelligence, powerful bite, quad-bite, howl of madness).

 **The True Hound of Tindalous:** Planet 10. The ruler of the Tindalous hounds, with the same twisted, shoggoth-like canine features, but with greater size than an elephant (high speed, agility, instinct, and strength, medium intelligence, medium durability, omni-bite, pack call).

 **Elder Things:** Planet 11. Twisted, highly intelligent beings capable of powerful technology and magic (immense strength, magical power, intelligence, durability, low speed and agility, tendril thrash, technology weapon, spellcasting).

 **Abhoth:** Planet 12. Parasites that infect the mind and consume the host by magical means.

 **Yaddithan:** Planet 13. Terrapin humanoids of frail bodies and powerful spirits (low durability and health, medium strength, low speed, medium agility, high intelligence and immense magical power).

 **Ubbo-Sathla:** Planet 14. A powerful sentient slime beast capable of taking any form physically and mimicking abilities thrown at them (variable stats).

 **Yugg:** Planet 15. A massive serpent/worm traveling beneath the world, stealing and sharing knowledge through organic darts fired at targets (medium intelligence, high strength and speed, medium durability and agility, coil, lash bite, mind dart).

 **Azathoth:** Planet 8. The blind, idiot god; lulled into sleep by the hellish sound of flutes. If woken while not under the Lord's control, the Lord _**will**_ be killed. Their wakefulness is the death of all but Azathoth, though given high power of the Void, the Lord may be able to sneak passed without waking Azathoth, or even controlling Azathoth without waking at all.

 **Challenge:** Planet 1: Use own deception skills to sneak passed the first planet.

Planet 2: Use first leprechaun's intangibility to retrieve the key to finish the task of the planet.

Planet 3: Use the second leprechaun's invisibility to retrieve the items needed to escape the planet.

Planet 4: Use the third leprechaun's senses to to find the correct path across the planet.

Planet 5: Interpret the fourth leprechaun's hearings to combat the shoggoths across the planet.

Planet 6: Use the fifth leprechaun as a distraction to the enemies while escaping.

Planet 7: Use sixth leprechaun's juju to remove the threats from the path across the planet.

Planet 9: Use the seventh leprechaun's power to confuse and distract enemies across the planet.

Planet 10: Use the ninth leprechaun's power to hide from and trap monsters across the planet.

Planet 11: Use the tenth leprechaun's truthfulness to find the puzzle answers across the planet.

Planet 12: Use the eleventh leprechaun's deceit to deceive the consort hunters across the planet.

Planet 13: Use the twelfth leprechaun's to hide critical information from consort investigators across the planet.

Planet 14: Use the thirteenth leprechaun's riddles to confuse enemies across the planet, solve them for answers to help.

Planet 15: Use the fourteenth leprechaun's shrinking to retrieve mission critical items from cracks in the ground.

Planet 8: Use fifteenth leprechaun's strength to power through the final planet.

Travel from planet to planet in the 16 planet sequence (skipping over planet 8 and returning to it last), taking the bombs from the core of each planet and positioning them in such a way as to blast the planet towards the black hole (the 'pocket') in the center.


	16. Lord of Space

**Lord of Space.**

 **Powers** : The ruler of space, with perfect control over all terrain, able to grow and shrink at will and alter the environment at will.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Speed:_ The Lord controls velocity and mass, controlling the acceleration or deceleration of anything.

 _Move Mountains:_ The Lord controls distance and location, changing size, teleporting, or levitating anything.

 _Shift:_ The Lord controls shape, changing anything into anything else.

 **Leprechauns-**

1\. Cannot move.

2\. Can grow.

3\. Senses everything about current location.

4\. Extremely creative; art actually reveals secrets about location.

5\. Can alter the shapes of other things like clay.

6\. Map juju that lets them alter the terrain.

7\. Can bring others to them.

9\. Can take in space.

10\. Teleports randomly.

11\. Can gaze into other locations.

12\. Never hits target.

13\. Always hits target.

14\. Can stretch space.

15\. Punch leaves enemies 'seeing stars' (Various space effects, such as a distance or AOE punch, or a single strike sending the target ridiculously far away).

 _The Land of Frogs and Mayhem_

 **Description:** The Lord of Space's land is more dangerous than most. Each planet has its own ectobiology lab and various frogs. More advanced paradox slime must be made and contained until the final planet, requiring haste and a keen awareness of the best paths to take.

Planet 1: Run down city environment with frogs hiding high and low; the ecto-biology lab at the highest point of the planet.

Planet 2: Flat, earthen terrain with frogs more out in the open, but various dreadnought-like enemies roaming the planet.

Planet 3: A desert-like land of many giant pillars with single frogs kept in containers at the top.

Planet 4: A labyrinth planet with frogs hidden in various dead ends throughout.

Planet 5: A shifting planet of mushy earth that changes shape of its own will every so often, frogs appearing and vanishing with the movement of the planet.

Planet 6: A land of solid stone structures creating massive vaults and cages locking in the various areas across the planet.

Planet 7: A planet of various continents separated by walls of magnetic force.

Planet 9: A land of barren terrain and various bunkers across the planet; no possibly way to gather all frogs and slime going to each one individually without a massive amount of luck and speed.

Planet 10: A land of canyons with various frogs hoping free within them and quakes running through the cliffs.

Planet 11: A planet fractured into many subspace pockets, requiring teleportation to move through them.

Planet 12: A planet cracked into multiple smaller lands with various hidden obstacles in each.

Planet 13: A land of underground tunnels snaking beneath the crust, requiring careful navigation.

Planet 14: A land of various scattered towns, each having targets that require hitting to unlock more areas within the planet.

Planet 15: A land of fractals subspace that cannot ever be navigated without magical assistance.

Planet 8: A land of many powerful enemies and solid fractal walls that prevent ease of movement without assistance to ward off the enemies.

 **Unique Enemies: Stragglers** : Found on Planet 1 only, humanoid beings similar to hobos in look, though with claws for climbing and attack (low health, speed, agility, medium strength, intelligence, and durability, claw slash, claw burst).

 **Stone Walkers:** Found on Planet 2 only, soldier like enemies made of pure compressed stone (low speed and agility, medium intelligence and health, high strength, hammer and battle axe).

 **Fanged Sand:** Found on Planet 3 only, spontaneously forming mouths in the sand; like a combination of a sink hole and a garbage disposal unit (no stats, sudden appearance, fang trap).

 **Miniontaurs:** Found on Planet 4 only, Minotaur-like enemies of thirteen feet high (medium intelligence, speed, low agility, high durability, health, and strength, axe, club and shield use).

 **Shamblers:** Found on Planet 5 only, barely held together humanoids who've had to augment themselves with the environment around them to survive (all stats variable based on the elements incorporated into body).

 **Mag-souls:** Found on Planet 7 only, living magnetic force (low health, immune to all physical damage, magnetic pulse, compressed charge, mag-bomb; can be forced into weaponry like enchantments).

 **Canyon Walkers:** Found on Planet 10 only, massive spider-snake like beings capable of navigating the canyons rapidly and striking fast (high speed, strength and agility, low intelligence, tail lash, claw swipe, gaping bite, frenzy).

 **Roaming Fog:** Found in Planet 13 only, sentient smog roaming the tunnels (immune to physical damage, toxic, suffocate, storm).

 **Fractal Being:** Found on Planet 15 only, (high intelligence, low agility and speed, blink, high strength, health, and durability, quantum flash).

 **Gravity Well:** Found on Planet 8 only, walking statues that amplify gravity (low intelligence, speed, no agility, medium strength, high durability, gravity rush, gravity burst, cracking force).

 **Brick Body:** Found on Planet 8 only, massive golems of solid amalgam stone (no intelligence, low speed and agility, immense durability and strength, shatter strike).

 **Ruckus:** Found on Planet 8 only, a vast land-whale like boss monster (medium intelligence and speed, low agility, immense durability, health, and strength, sound pulse, quake rush, tectonic drop).

 **Challenge:** Travel from planet to planet in the 16 planet sequence (skipping over planet 8 and returning to it last), taking the bombs from the core of each planet and positioning them in such a way as to blast the planet towards the black hole (the 'pocket') in the center. Frogs must have contact made so the Genesis Frog may be bred.

Planet 1: Use own knowledge of space to make contact with frogs, get through planet, and breed paradox slime.

Planet 2: Use first leprechaun's unmoving nature to act as guard while paradox slime is made.

Planet 3: Use second leprechaun's size to reach all frogs and ecto-lab, so paradox slime may be made.

Planet 4: Use the third leprechaun's senses to find all frogs and make more paradox slime.

Planet 5: Use the fourth leprechaun's creative predictions to find the ecto-lab and make more paradox slime.

Planet 6: Use the fifth leprechaun's powers to find and frogs and ecto-lab.

Planet 7: Use sixth leprechaun's juju to make contact with frogs and find the ecto-lab.

Planet 9: Use the seventh leprechaun's power to cross the terrain quickly, finding frogs and ecto-lab quickly.

Planet 10: Use the ninth leprechaun's power to quickly gather the frogs and find the ecto-lab.

Planet 11: Control the tenth leprechaun's teleportation to clear the planet quickly, finding the frogs and ecto-lab.

Planet 12: Use the eleventh leprechaun's sight to find the frogs and ecto-lab.

Planet 13: Use the twelfth leprechaun's inaccuracy to avoid stray paths, finding frogs and the ecto-lab.

Planet 14: Use the thirteenth leprechaun's accuracy to gather frogs and find the ecto-lab.

Planet 15: Use fourteenth leprechaun's power to bring frogs and ecto-lab to self.

Planet 8: Use fifteenth leprechaun's strength to clear the final planet, finding the frogs and the final ecto-lab.

Unlike other Lords, the Lord of Space's final planet is even more dangerous, as time must be spent breeding the Genesis Frog from the gathered paradox slime as well as clearing the planet, fighting the denizen, and detonating it.


	17. Seer of Space

_**As per request:**_

 **Seer of Space.**

 **Powers:** Complete awareness of the area around them, able to see beyond barriers and make predictions based on physical features.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Metric:_ The Seer understands physics.

At its lowest level the Seer simply has a firm grasp on physics and chemicals.

At mid-levels the Seer can sense those physical properties around them.

At its highest level the Seer can view the subatomic level, or know instinctively the properties of something.

 _All Sight:_ The Seer predicts location.

At lower levels the Seer gets random glimpses of elsewhere in the world.

At mid-levels the Seer can choose to activate it at will and direct it.

At the highest level the Seer can extend their sight over an entire planet at once, or focus it to look across the galaxy.

 _Method:_ The Seer makes predictions based on the physical properties. There is no low, mid, or high, based entirely on the skill of the user.

 _The Land of Dunes and Frogs_

 **Description:** A planet of a vast desert with hibernating frogs buried in the sand and monsters born of Echidna roaming at night. Weak skinned newt consorts live in towns sprinkled across the planet, hording with them the knowledge of the Genesis Frog, Dersite's attempting to oppress it away.

 **Land Marks** : Frog Temple: All Space players have this land-mark; a temple containing the tools for frog-breeding to create the Genesis Frog.

 **Unique Enemies: Derse Grunt** (basic stats, armed with weak shields and spears, high numbers.)

 **Derse Guard** (Heavily armored, high strength, brass knuckles or hammers, close range melee weapons.)

 **Mirage Amphibian:** A solid hallucination, similar to a mimic; taking the form of normal frogs only to grow to the size of a imp up to the size of an ogre depending on how sleep/water deprived the Seer is (all stats variable based on the level of hallucination).

 **Rolling Goo** : A conglomeration of mucus from many frogs brought together and animated (Mindless, no agility, medium speed, bounce, bowl, detonate, medium strength).

 **Desert Ghoul:** Rotted horrors that roam the desert at night (medium speed and agility, high strength, low intelligence, very high durability, claw blade, ghastly fumes, frenzy).

 **The Children of Echidna:** Various monsters born from Echidna (form, stats, powers; all are variable and depend on the GM, though all should be of boss level).

 **Challenge:** Foresee the locations of the frogs to make contact and breed the Genesis Frog.


	18. Witch of Mind

_**As per request:**_

 **Witch of Mind.**

 **Powers:** Starts as a hypnotist, can grow to full brain washing, can eventually create new minds from the minds of others, and alter the logic of the world.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Illusionist:_ The Witch manipulates logic.

At low levels the Witch can induce sudden lapses in judgment in their target as their logical process is momentarily thrown out of balance.

At mid-levels the Witch can extend this further, creating illusions that only the targets can see.

At its highest level the Witch can re-write logic, driving targets insane.

 _Memory Mash:_ The Witch manipulates memories.

At low levels the Witch has limited hypnosis, altering simple memories to get people on their side.

At mid-levels the Witch can give slight alterations to more integral memories, further altering the target's personality.

At its highest level the Witch can completely change the target's memories into new ones, changing who they are.

 _Hive Mind:_ The Witch breaks the rules of the mind, their most powerful late game ability, allowing them to completely change a person by linking their mind into another's, or compressing mental power into an otherwise thoughtless being.

_The Land of Mechs and Magic_

 **Description:** A land of stone and sparse, highly defended towns of owl consorts. War between magic users and scientists has been raging for generations, hence the damaged landscape as well as the magic users and machines that run rampant across the land, some towns still defending against factions from magic and machines, others having been conquered by them.

 **Land Marks: The Battlegrounds:** Areas where the casters and scientists have battled or are currently battling. Scraps of magical items and broken machines can be found scattered across an empty battlefield, though an active battlefield will contain members from the two factions, both ignoring the Witch to battle each other.

 **The Labs:** The defunct buildings where the scientists tested and studied their equipment, empty now of all but Security Drones, equipment, and occasionally bosses.

 **The Academies:** The defunct buildings where the casters tested and studied their spells, empty now of all but Lost Familiars, Mana Golems, equipment and occasional bosses.

 **The Factories:** Large buildings were the scientists had/have their machines of war constructed, still running despite no one manning it other than AI. Powerful high tech can be found here guarded by Cyber Guards.

 **The Library:** Large buildings where the casters had/have their magical spells and gear put together to be sent to war, still running despite no one giving orders other than a harmless mental spirit. Powerful magic items can be found here guarded by Lesser Casters.

 **The Core Engine:** A massive device found buried beneath the largest battlefield on LoMaM. It is so advanced that it is unclear whether it is a relic of magic or a machine of science, but it seems so powerful that it is capable of generating power for both. It is run by a powerful AI who can unlock the path to the denizen and guarded by the Mana Engine.

 **Unique Enemies: Drone Type S20** : A security drone about the size of a large dog that now attacks all not in its system do to the AI having gone slightly mad (low speed and strength, high durability, broken intelligence, weak force-field generator, twin mini-guns and extendable saw blades).

 **Lost Familiar** : Magical animal/monster spirits who's casters have died, gone mad, or abandoned them; leaving their mental state broken and their goals unclear (stats and powers vary based on animal/monster traits, though their stats should hover around low to medium with a high resistance to magic).

 **Drone Type S50:** A more advanced security zone that stands ten feet high, its AI is still sane, though rather cold and heartless (medium intelligence, very high durability, high strength, low speed, minimum durability, medium strength shield generator, aim system, plasma shot, blade firing).

 **Mana Rogue:** A magic user driven mad by their connection to magic (medium health, spellcasting, reaction and durability, relic and potion use, magi-frenzy).

 **Cyber Guard Model 500** : A powerful cybernetic guardian with a simple minded AI (low speed/agility, medium intelligence, high durability, medium strength, medium range electricity pulse, close range rapid blade use, powerful force field generator, plasma bolt).

 **Mana Golem:** A humanoid constructed from a solid inorganic substance created drawn from pure magic (mindless, high durability and strength, low speed, high reaction, rune and glyph casting).

 **Cyborg Soldier:** Humans with their bodies augmented extremely by machinery (medium intelligence, high speed, strength, durability, and reaction, plasma blades, laser bolts, turret gun, repair system, particle shot, aim system).

 **Lesser Caster** : A well trained spellcaster determined towards the magical cause (Medium intelligence, mana pool, durability, and speed, high casting and health).

 **AI Spirit:** A strange failed experiment combining AI and magic spirits, drifting aimlessly through the world and lashing out randomly (immune to physical damage, erratic intelligence, low spellcasting, ability, ability to download into machines or organic beings).

 **Power Drone Type 1000:** Powerful machines with the most powerful AI the scientists have created/merged themselves with (high speed, medium agility, high intelligence, strength, and durability, laser, electrical, and laser bolts, powerful shield and pulse generator, machine integration system).

 **Greater Caster:** Powerful spellcasters who've memorized the most spells and can draw from the greatest pool of magic (High intelligence, reaction, spellcasting, medium durability and health).

 **Mana Engine:** A colossal machine that is as much a part of the environment as an enemy, a being combining magic and machinery, mechanical limbs and hundreds of runes line the construction (no speed/need for speed or agility, immense health, durability, strength, intelligence, and spellcasting, turret, laser, electricity, plasma, and beam guns, elemental, brainwashing, summing, booning, buffing, and reality warping spells).

 **Challenge:** Manipulate the minds of the consort against the warring, bend the AI in the machines and the minds of the casters to find the denizen.


	19. Mage of Breath

**Mage of Breath.**

 **Powers** : Follows the path of least resistance, can make things lighter, can sense things through the wind, master escape artist.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Read the Wind:_ The Mage utilizes knowledge of the wind.

At low level this allows the Mage to make best guesses on location and directions from the feeling of the wind.

At mid level the Mage may feel the world around them through the wind.

At its highest level the Mage can feel how the wind relates to all things for miles around the.

 _Escape Artist:_ The Mage utilizes their knowledge of freedom to escape traps.

At low level they can intuit how to escape chains, cages, or other traps.

At mid level they can harness the breeze to assist in their escape.

At highest level they can use wind to free themselves, creating new paths.

 _Voice of Liberation:_ The Mage's late game ability. The Mage utilizes their knowledge of freedom and untethering to inspire others.

_The Land of Scrolls and Turbulence_

 **Description:** A mountainous land of massive stone pillars and strong winds. The dodo consorts once lived peacefully in the towns mounted on the spires, utilizing the regular differences in wind pressure to travel between areas like an ethereal elevator.

But that was long ago, before the denizen came. Now the wind pressure changes are seemingly random, and even when it is predictable it's so strong and happening in so many different areas it's dangerous, not quite a storm so much as the air pressure rising so much its as though the sky is having an earthquake.

 **Land Marks: Windfall Workhouse:** A large building at the base of the pillars where the consorts who've been knocked down from the towns are put to work for the denizen, basic underlings spawned from black slime pits within, guarded primarily by Razor Winds with a single boss within. Freed consorts will put their efforts together to make one last thing, something of the player's choice.

 **The Aerial Archive:** A floating building that is directed by the turbulent wind of the land, containing scrolls from the beginning of LoSaT's history to the present day, as well as containing knowledge of wind and freedom based magic, outlawed by the denizen. Thoth may appear within, and may be fought for a massive grist hoard, or if persuaded, may teach the player magic.

 **The Pressure Pulse:** A single point in the sky where the harsh changes in the air resonate from, stretching out throughout the land like the roots of a massive plant, the air-pressure so solid it can crack stone. The Core Breeze can be found here.

 **The True Summit:** The highest point of the land, guarded by a boss, and hiding the path to the denizen; nearly impossible to reach without slaying the Core Breeze and righting the Pressure Pulse.

 **Unique Enemies: Bubble Breaker:** A living air bubble with a tendency to explode (stats: N.A. Levels from 1 (strong enough to knock the player off their feet) to 10 (strong enough to blast through a vault door).)

 **Cliff Flier:** Vicious, reptilian/avian creatures that alternate between crawling along the pillars and riding the turbulent breeze to feed on any unlucky enough to be found by them (medium strength, speed, agility, low intelligence, high health, glide strike, feather shot, fang spit).

 **Solid Air:** Sentient air that can solidify into chains, walls, cubes, spikes, and occasionally even full golems; when defeated they leave behind fragments of solid air crystals (low speed and agility, high durability and strength, medium intelligence).

 **Razor Wind:** An offshoot of solid air that becomes semi-solid to form air blades (medium intelligence and strength, high speed and agility, low durability).

 **Thoth:** The avian lord of knowledge who presides over history, language, and magic (immense intelligence, high magic use, medium speed, strength, and agility, high health and durability, casting of the gods, wise words, summoning).

 **Core Breeze:** A non-sentience denizen construction that resides in the Pressure Pulse, causing the shifting in the air that alters things across the land (high durability, mindless, high health, breeze blast, air crush, mini-storm, focus pulse).

 **Challenge:** Use knowledge of wind to bypass the air pressure and reach the denizen.


	20. Bard of Blood

**Bard of Blood.**

 **Powers:** Manifest blood, literal and metaphorical, as a destructive force.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Call to Arms:_ The Bard weaponizes relationships.

At its lowest level, this is a sort of war cry that inspires allies to fight.

At mid-levels the effect may spread farther and reach neutrals.

At its strongest, it could affect an entire town and grant boosts to all effected.

 _Bind:_ The Bard uses connection to lock away targets.

At its lowest relationship this just makes the Bard great at tying knots and locking chains.

At mid-levels the Bard is able to bind a target on a metaphysical level to keep them in place.

At its highest level, the Bard can bind a target to a location, making them unwilling to leave even to their detriment.

 _Bloody Fist:_ The Bard makes physical power out of literal blood.

At its lowest level the Bard's blood turns hot, letting them fight on harder and faster in moments of need.

At mid-levels the Bard may activate this state at will, the boost much stronger.

At its strongest level, the Bard's blood born strength grows to frightening levels. (Think Red Hulk or potentially Muscular from MHA.)

_The Land of Flash and Lines_

 **Description:** A planet of massive sprawling cities, divided by the various gang and social group territories that the ape-like consorts have been separated into. Unknown to them, these divides and the battles resulting from them are artificial, created by the one percent living at the top of the towns, using their power and influence to keep the lower classes distracted with squabbles among themselves. The highest of them knows the path to the denizen.

 **Land Marks: Thrash Territory:** The areas where different groups meet to do vicious battle for territory. There are at least five across all of LoFaL, Thugs and Gang Members arriving in massive numbers.

 **Sewer Dungeon:** A massive network of labyrinthine sewer tunnels beneath the surface, behaving both as actual sewers as well as stereotypical RPG dungeons with hidden treasures and boss battles.

 **Town Arena:** A large building where many powerful foes arrive to do battle in a more orderly manner, allowing for training and earning of money. Occasionally the one-percenters arrive to watch the more interesting fights.

 **Warehouse:** An enormous guarded building containing info on the One Percenters schemes as well as large amounts of weaponry.

 **High Towers:** The five massive buildings where the one percent live, the ones in the most charge living in the very top. Player will not be permitted access by the guards under most circumstances.

 **Unique Enemies** : **Alley Rat:** Large mutated rodent monsters (low intelligence and agility, medium speed, intelligence, and durability, charge, chomp, throw, garbage throw).

 **Thrash Thug:** Semi-human monsters that roam the streets at night looking to fight (medium intelligence, durability, agility and strength, low speed, knuckle duster, baseball bat, chain strike, knife stab, and Allie call).

 **Consort Gang Member:** Consorts from different LoFaL districts who've been pitted against each other for respect and territory, (Enhancements from proto-typing are artificial, stats vary, abilities vary based on weaponry/proto-typing).

 **Sludge Elemental:** Sewer dwelling beings spawned from the sewage (mindless, low speed and agility, medium durability, high strength, stench, gunk throw, vomit).

 **Sewer Gater:** Giant mutated monster alligators that roam the Sewer (high strength and durability, low intelligence, medium speed and agility, jaw snap, spike tail, slam).

 **Thug Guards:** Powerful thug backup that guard those who can afford it in high numbers (medium intelligence, speed, and agility, high strength and durability, club, pistol, durability buffed when nearby other Guards).

 **Thug Elites:** The strongest of the thugs called in by the higher ups to deal with problems (high intelligence, speed, and agility, very high strength and durability, serrated knife, steel boot, nailed club, pistol, rapid fire rifle, aura causes debuffs in consorts moral).

 **Note: What this land lacks in bosses is makes up for in volume of enemies.**

 **Challenge:** Harness relationships through the towns, breaking down the social structures and partying to the denizen working with the consorts.


	21. Muse of Void

**Muse of Void.**

 **Powers** : A prophet of the dark beings from beyond the void, casting information away and directing the world towards the Horror-Terrors.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Nothing:_ The Muse inspires deception.

At low levels the Muse can induce suspicion in a large group.

At mid-levels the Muse can remove information from a group.

At high levels the Muse can scramble information into shattered puzzles across the land.

 _Darkness:_ The Muse inspires the void.

At low levels the Muse can easily move through the void.

At mid-levels the Muse can leave behind self-sustaining portals of void.

At high levels the Muse can expand the void.

 _Speaker of the Veil:_ The Muse is one with the horror-terrors. This is late game. The Muse would have a hard time shaking away the voices of the horror-terror's. Should they attempt to successfully, they'll go mad. If not, they are bent to the will of the horror-terror's, and thus given their magic. Note: Working for the horror-terror's need not make them innately evil.

_The Land of Empty and Nightmare_

 **Description:** The Furthest Ring/Void itself, or perhaps some strange alternate dimension version of it compressed. There are no consorts, simply various monsters wondering the infinite of space and the void.

 **Land Marks: The Furthest Ring:** The Void is divided into four sectors of the warring Horror-Terrors; the muse must learn to navigate and work both with and against them in subtle ways, or be destroyed by the eldritch conflict without the outer gods even noticing their presence.

 _-C'thalpa's Domain:_ A series of several planets, some pure molten magma, some solid with magma buried beneath. Either way, all planets have a piece of C'thalpa buried within.

 _-Groth's Territory:_ A vast expanse of sleeping monsters monitored by Groth.

 _-The Realm of the Darkness_ : A mini-galaxy maintained by the Darkness.

 _-The Star Mother's Resting Place_ : A mostly empty, silent expanse with the Star Mother's idol within.

 **Unique Enemies: Shoggoth:** Piles of flesh and bone, twisted beings of organic and magical power, ranging from completely helpless (1) to utterly devastating (10), (all stats variable based on the nature of the shoggoth).

 **Dimensional shamblers:** An omni-dimensional monster that cannot be physically harmed in any way. They are capable of low level hypnosis as well as opening small portals to a melting goo from which they feed.

 **Cultist:** The followers of the various outer gods, different based on area. They are mortal, though they are space fairing.

 _-Cthalpa Cultist:_ Fire and magma based power.

 _-Ghroth Cultist:_ Sensory and summoning magic.

 _-Darkness Cultist:_ Ability to transform their bodies into creatures that would classify as a level 11 shoggoth.

 _-Star Mother Cultist_ : Undead beings.

All cultists are attempting to wake and empower their own deity, and have the ability to summon dimensional shamblers to them and cast basic magic.

 **Nameless Mist:** A vast being spread throughout the Furthest Ring, a sentient cloud of space dust that will annihilate anything that is caught within/

 **Cthalpa** : A mass of sentient magma. If brought together by cultists, they will kill the Muse. If brought together by the Muse, they will allow the Muse to join their cult.

 **Ghroth** : A sentient moon with a single massive eye. If alerted, it will send out a song that will wake the other nameless monsters of the territory that will swarm the Muse.

 **Darkness** : A vast monster of immense power, their presence alone separates other matter into nothing; hence the massive pocket of nothing between the rest of their galaxy and themselves.

 **Star Mother:** A long sleeping mother of monsters. They wake in stages, and much like Azathoth, should never be fully woken.

The Muse can can attempt to join any of the Horror-Terrors, and can join multiple. A true, full power Muse of Void may very well be working with every Horror-Terror and be keeping them calm all at once.

 **Challenge:** Learn to act as one of the horror-terrors, inspiring darkness and deception among the others until such a time as the horror-terrors grant you passage to the denizen.


	22. Knight of Space

**Knight of Space.**

 **Powers:** Flashstep dodging, shifting of properties within an object, area of control around self.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Flash Step:_ The Knight exploits location to teleport.

At lower levels the Knight has only one location they can jump to.

At mid-levels the Knight can focus their anchor point further, able to teleport to multiple places.

At its highest level the Knight's anchor point can be anywhere they've ever seen.

 _Property Shift:_ The Knight Exploits physical properties.

At lower levels the Knight can make things heavier or lighter.

At mid-levels the Knight can make things more dense, compressing them.

At its highest level the Knight may direct electromagnetic radiation around them as a tool.

 _Room:_ The Knight harnesses space to form a sphere of total influence around them.

At its lowest level the Knight can only maintain a small, ten foot by ten foot area of control for a few precious seconds.

At mid-levels the Knight can extend the influence to the size of a football field and maintain it for several minutes.

At its highest level the Knight can leave behind a permanent influence zone of half the size of their largest field in addition to their portal ones.

_The Land of Barriers and Frogs_

 **Description** : A planet of high walls and roaming monsters. The consorts have grown complacent thanks to the walls, and are all either too calm to realize the walls are coming down, or too paranoid to stop building the walls higher and thicker, to the point of becoming impractical. Frogs are hopping out in the sealed off areas and occasionally within some of the walls themselves.

 **Land Marks: Frog Temple:** All Space players have this land-mark; a temple containing the tools for frog-breeding to create the Genesis Frog.

 **Barrier Engine:** A magical device hidden beneath the surface of LoBaF, allowing natural walls and forcefields to form across the planet. The consorts have it directed at their towns to keep walls growing for their defense and unknowing entrapment.

 **Grand Castle:** The location of the highest, strongest, and by extend the most dangerous walls. The most valuable frogs are contained within, but the magical traps across the walls and the durability of them make them the most difficult to bypass without attracting Behemoths.

 **Wall-less Zone:** The widest expanse of the land with no walls or barriers of any kind, frogs here can be gathered without issue; but should a Behemoth be drawn in the Knight is basically as good as dead.

 **Unique Enemies: Wall Scalers:** Little enemies that attempt to climb up the walls. (Low agility, health, and direct combat skill, medium intelligence, high strength and stamina).

 **Wall Diggers:** Little enemies that attempt to dig underneath the walls. (Medium health, intelligence, and strength, low speed and agility, drill strike, shovel strike, claw slash).

 **Wall Chargers:** Little enemies that attempt to smash their way through the walls. (High speed, strength, and durability, low agility and intelligence).

 **Wall Blasters:** Little enemies that attempt to blow up the walls. (Mindless, no speed, agility, or strength, powerful explosives ranging from concussive to complete incineration based on level from 1 to 10).

 **Behemoths** : Massive humanoid/animalistic beasts ranging from fifteen to fifty feet that roam aimlessly and have an instinctive desire to destroy walls and murder all non-monsters, but seem to lose interest after an hour of attacking (incredible strength and speed, mindless, low agility).

 **Grand Behemoths** : The second tier of wall destroying monster, differentiated from standard behemoths by their size (50ft-100ft), claws, and tails (immense strength and speed, mindless, low agility, claw slash, wail, tail slam).

 **Grand Colossal Behemoth:** The largest of all monsters on the planet 200ft) that appears only rarely and who's presence is always accompanied by a mini-army of other Behemoths; all able to attack for up to five hours when following the Grand (Titanic strength and speed, medium agility, low intelligence, spike spit, wail, tail slam, claw slash, quake slam, boulder toss).

 **Challenge:** Use exploited space to bypass barriers, gathering frogs and breeding the Genesis Frog.


	23. Seer of Void

**Seer of Void.**

 **Powers:** Can see into the void to make predictions based on knowledge they'd otherwise not be capable of knowing, may hear the voices of the horror terrors.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Secret Search:_ The Seer sees and predicts deception.

At low level the Seer can sense deceptions.

At mid-levels the Seer can predict what the secrets being hidden would be.

At high levels they can cast their sight into the future, predicting things by what can't be seen.

 _Void Vision:_ The Seer looks into the void.

At low levels the Seer can only use this to cancel out stimuli, staring endlessly into nothing.

At mid-levels the Seer can look for patches in the void to gain information from beyond the veil.

At high levels the Seer can gaze upon the horror-terrors and obtain their knowledge. Note: extreme risk of possession.

_The Land of Horror and Bleakness_

 **Description:** This land was once known for it's incredible record keeping and knowledge on most all things, be they academic or creative. But a shadow has fallen on LoHaB, and their records have been corrupted. Now something is watching them through their own works, and slowly taking control.

The once calm winds now whisper nightmares into the minds of consorts and players alike, attempting to corrupt them with madness or possession. The underlings break their way into the controlled areas, possessing, killing, and enslaving.

The once pristine field of flowers and fruit where celebrations where held has been mucked with on a cosmic level, its reality warped and distorted. The beautiful mountains was solidified into glass. The archives are overrun, and those capable of throwing off possession are enslaved physically.

The weasel consorts won't last much longer at this rate.

 **Land Marks: Corrupted Archive** : This massive building was once used to house all the information from the lands. Some information is still in tact even, but the corruption of the horror-terror is spreading like a disease, and it cannot be stopped. Act fast, before the know edge is lost, or the Shadow finds you.

 **Glass Mountains** : A massive mountain range composed entirely of glass. An avalanche here would be death by a thousand cuts, and falling would leave you with deadly lacerations. Lots of loot is hidden here, and at the highest point is the castle where Zalgo waits. A powerful beast roams the slopes of glass.

 **Slave Fields** : A massive expanse where the consorts who resisted the possession of the horror-terror are put to work, digging pointless holes, building pointless structures, and forging weapons for the followers and possessed for Zalgo. A false king presides over this land, maintaining the bindings of the consorts.

 **Broken Realm** : A territory of shattered reality. Left is right, right is waffle, down is yesterday and today is the square root of pie. Abandon sanity all ye who enter this area. But if one is able to keep their wits and navigate the senseless paths of this area, and either avoid or defeat the beast who lurks within, they might be rewarded with the strongest weaponry on the land.

 **Unique Enemies: Mind Controlled Consorts** : Weasel consorts who's minds have been broken by Zalgo and his followers (low to mid stats, basic short to mid ranged weaponry).

 **Corrupted Underlings:** Standards underlings who have been enhanced by Zalgo's power, can be recognized by the bleeding of the eyes (20% increase of normal stats, minor boost to magic resistance and penalty to intelligence).

 **The Lost Shadows:** Massless monsters capable of warping matter with a touch (no physical stats, medium magic resistance, vulnerable only to magic attacks, but only attack when approached directly).

 **Glass Soldiers:** Non-living golem legionnaires of solid glass (low speed, medium intelligence, high strength and durability, medium range heavy weapons).

 **Flesh Shadows:** Shadows who've stolen the flesh of organic beings to interact with the world (mindless, high speed and agility, medium magical resistance, durability, and strength, magic roar, flesh burst).

 **Candle Followers:** The followers of Zalgo from a realm unholy, their chanting building up magic or borrowing it from their master (medium intelligence, speed, and agility, high magic ability and resistance, low physical durability and strength, shadow fire).

 **Razor Jaw Crawler:** A massive, mindless, multi-mouthed fanged beast that roams the glass mountains in search of any lift to rend (mindless, low agility, high speed and durability, massive strength, intimidation stare, fang spit, shatter growl, frenzy crunch).

 **False King:** A magic using fraud who mimics the visage of Zalgo to command the slaves (high intelligence, high magical resistance, magical talent, strength, durability, and agility, low speed, aura of fear, roar of the king).

 **Walker of The Flesh:** An eldritch flesh monster, roaming through the Broken Realm with ease and feeding on the madness of those trapped within (Immense strength and durability, low intelligence, high agility, medium speed, wail of the void, flesh rend).

 **Shadow of Zalgo:** The ethereal shadow of Zalgo, roaming in the corrupted archives with shattered memories of what once was and the curse to corrode anything it touches (psychotic, no physical stats, immune to physical damage, corrosive aura, fear aura, memory distortion, wailing of the beyond, immense health).

 **Zalgo** : The one who waits behind the wall, the nightmare king. This horror-terror works more in subterfuge than in overwhelming madness and power. Despite Zalgo's overwhelming power, they're considered more of a fugitive, a menace than an actual dark god. But make no mistake, Zalgo is far closer to god than to man. (Immense physical, mental, and magical, strength (dark and light magic), shape shifting, size alter, tendrils of shadow, reality rend, reality shift, wailing of the end, pulse of madness).

 **Challenge** : Learn to see through the eyes of the horror-terrors to know where and when they send attacks, allowing for preparation and retaliation; finding the denizen in the process.


	24. Maid of Breath

_**As per request:**_

 **Maid of Breath.**

Powers: Creates wind, either to provide oxygen to allies, keep enemy attacks away with a wind bubble, or to blow enemies away, create a sense of freedom.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Airflow:_ The Maid creates new air.

At low levels the Maid can only summon sudden bursts of new air, allowing for quickly sending an enemy away or extending ones breathing underwater.

At mid-level the Maid can sustain the air for more powerful wind attacks and passage through areas where breathing would be otherwise impossible.

At its highest level the created air may become constant, creating a storm around the Maid, or just a rushing of new air in every direction.

 _Redirect:_ The Maid creates change.

At the lower levels, the Maid could quickly redirect an attack.

At mid-levels the Maid could redirect their own motion at well to slow fall for increase the power of an attack.

At its highest level the Maid could constantly alter their direction, needing never to touch the ground.

 _Breath Bubble:_ The Maid combines changing and wind for defense.

At lower levels this short term air bubble can protect from basic attacks before popping.

At mid-levels the Maid may create many, more durable and long lasting bubbles from more compressed air.

At its highest level, the Maid may compress the air bubbles until they burst like grenades of wind.

 _The Land of Sky and Spirits_

 **Description** : This land is essentially a gas planet, having little to no solid land on it, and instead existing in perpetual sky and solid clouds were cities are built.

The pelican consorts of this land were once known as philosophers and adventurers, but ever since the denizen arrived, things have been different.

Where once the winds flowed freely, allowing the cloud cities to move across the world, and carrying with them the spirits of those who've passed, now there is no flow, and with that, no free thought among the consorts.

The spirits have now been corrupted by the denizen, enforcing their will across LoSaS.

 **Land Marks: Cloud Castle** : A massive cloud structure, a castle in the sky towering over all others. The winds here differ from the rest of LoSaS, alternating currents so rapidly that the turbulence can almost be seen. Here the Spirit of the Sky dwells.

 **Blue Mausoleum:** The cemetery from which the Wind Wisps and other spirits rise, guarded by the South Wind.

 **Solid Stratus:** A mountain of cloud so solid it can be mined and forged as an ethereal metal, the greatest riches found at the summit; and guarding it, the North Wind.

 **Rain River Rapids:** A midair river that flows across the sky, providing water for the planet, hiding treasures, clues, and guarded by the East Wind.

 **Unique Enemies: Nimbus:** A sentient storm cloud, small enough that they aren't too much of a problem.. unless several gather together (low health, speed, intelligence, power, medium durability, hail stone, winds, rain shot. If three or more gather: thunder bolt, strong winds, downpour. If ten or more: rainstorm, hail storm, tornado, thunderstorm).

 **Cloud Poff:** A sort of cloud golem, formed primarily from solid cloud matter (medium health, endurance, durability, and strength, low intelligence and speed, drop dash, rain cannon, hail punch).

 **Wind Wisp:** Spirits who have merged with the wind, once helpers of the consorts-as in life they were consorts as well-now bent to the will of the denizen (medium intelligence, high wisdom, low health, 90% resistance to physical damage, wind blade, wind pierce, gust. If ten or more gather: terrible twister).

 **North Wind:** The spirit guarding the northern wind, bent to the will of the denizen. Waits atop the Solid Stratus (medium health, 60% physical damage resistance, medium strength, speed, and intelligence, high power, wind blast, updraft, twister, flowing strike, gale force).

 **South Wind:** The spirit guarding the southern wind, bent to the will of the denizen. Guards the Blue Mausoleum (medium health, 60% physical damage resistance, medium strength, speed, and intelligence, high power, wind blast, call of spirits, atmospheric build up, sky dive, shock flurry).

 **East Wind:** The spirit guarding the eastern wind, bent to the will of the denizen. Guards the Rain River Rapids (medium health, 60% physical damage resistance, medium strength, speed, and intelligence, high power, wind blast, downpour, torrent, tsunami, hurricane).

 **West Wind:** The spirit guarding the western wind, bent to the will of the denizen. Wanders LoSaS aimlessly, battling all they find (medium health, 60% physical damage resistance, medium strength, speed, and intelligence, high power, wind blast, blades of air, blades of ice, blades of lightning, snow blast, weapon storm).

 **Spirit of the Sky:** The wise old spirit guardian of LoSaS, now corrupted by the denizen and locked within the Cloud Castle (High health, agility, speed, intelligence, wisdom, strength, power, 50% physical damage resistance, low resistance to magic, wind pulse, call of wind, mist, fade, spinning wind, razor twister, turbulent tremor).

 **Challenge:** Free the minds of the consorts, clouded by the denizen, use manifested wind to direct the clouds towards the denizen.


	25. Seer of Heart

_**As per request-**_

 **Seer of Heart.**

 **Powers:** Able to see the souls of others, sense the possibilities based on emotions.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Soul Search:_ The Seer senses the soul.

At low levels the Seer can simply sense emotions.

At mid-levels the Seer can physically see the souls of others.

At high levels the Seer can search through the souls of others to learn about them.

 _Spiritual Evaluation:_ The Seer uses their sight to make predictions. No low, mid, or high.

_The Land of Conscious and Frenzy_

 **Description** : A lush green land rich with naturally resources of many kinds, though now those resources are guarded by the underlings.

The feline consorts of LoCaF were once creative folk, never needing for any form of supplies and able to focus on their works of art.

They... still do.. but they've gone a tad mental now with the denizen twisting the flow of their souls around. Locked within their own consciousness, their words and artwork have become incoherent riddles as they try to claw their way back to normalcy.

 **Land Marks: The Old Viewing:** A grand repository storing the works of art created before the consorts went mad, guarded by the Old Sculptors so none can gather information.

 **The Grove of Feeling:** A natural grove where spiritual energy flows so smoothly that normal people can see auras, and hostility is impossible; perfect for training the soul or Heart abilities.

 **The Flushed Mine:** A mine rich with various minerals and useful supplies for forging, though it has hidden trap doors leading to dungeon areas.

 **The Garden of Delight:** A healing garden. Magic flows through the air, water, and plants. Enemies can enter, but they cannot sense anything within.

 **Unique Enemies: The Blind Heartless:** Corrupted mortals with their hearts and eyes removed, roaming with a thirst for battle (low speed and strength, medium health, agility, and durability, high instinct, mindless, weapon use (swords, hammers, axes, or spears), fury state).

 **The Quiet Watchers:** Nameless teleporters who observe the world, armed with various useful supplies, but refusing to attack unless provoked (high senses, wisdom, and health, low strength and speed, teleportation, pressure strike, Laughing Fit).

 **The Soulful Art:** Artwork that has come to life thanks to the soul energy unintentionally placed inside by the creator, corrupted by the denizen (all stats vary based on the type of artwork).

 **The Old Sculptors:** A group of very powerful carvers of stone and wood, rumored to have intended the art of sculpting altogether, driven mad by the denizen (high health, agility, senses, wisdom, durability, and strength, low intelligence and agility, carve, rend, raze, lash wail).

 **The Mad Painter:** A psychotic artist of unknown but important origin, rumored to be able to harness raw emotion and made horrific artwork out of it. They travel LoCaF, their hideout unknown (High speed, agility, wisdom, and strength, immense health and durability, medium intelligence, painted emotion, sculpted feeling, summon of art).

 **Challenge:** Use soul sight and emotional sense to help the consorts back to lucidity, directing their creativity to helping unveil the path to the consort.


	26. Heir of Blood

**_As per request-_**

 **Heir of Blood.**

Powers: Easy connecting with others and forming relationships, blood can be used to harden into shield or to protect others, minor blood summoning, blood chains, blood form.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Way with Words:_ The Heir makes minor alterations with connections.

At lower levels this simply allows the Heir a massive charisma boost with others.

At mid-levels the Heir can make existing connections stronger or weaker between others or themselves.

At its highest levels the Heir could alter the flow of a relationship, changing the nature of it; friends becoming mortal enemies and vice versa.

 _From the Blood:_ The Heir alters literal blood.

At low levels the Heir may temporarily harden their blood into a shield, or use the enemy's blood to slow their movements.

At mid-levels the Heir's blood can extend like a chain to bind enemies.

At the highest level the Heir can summon monsters from its blood to fight for them.

 _Walking Blood:_ The Heir's strongest ability, their body hardening into a shell of blood, can flow like a liquid, and become a powerful connecting chain to keep allies bound together through dangerous circumstances or keep an enemy trapped.

_The Land of Loneliness and Floods_

 **Description** : At a glance, this land is quite similar to a standard grassland biome with the colors all wrong, green swapped with brown, blue with red.

The land is quite damp with the planet's blood, from which vicious beings can spawn.

The striped lizard consorts of LoLaF live in constant fear. Not only are they tormented by the usual attacks of underlings, but the rivers that trail throughout the land are prone to violent flooding, causing quite a bit of destruction and damage, if not outright death; not to mention the monsters that dell within the flooded blood.

In the past, they were a strong community, capable of working together to colonize even the roughest of terrain, but between the fear of the floods and the paranoia sewn by the denizen, the consorts have become extremely frightened of each other, towns quite tense and prone to urban battles among citizens.

From a massive reservoir, even more frightening monsters are gestated frequently, and if not taken care of soon, they will burst free and savage the land.

 **Land Marks: A Form Archives:** A large red stone building containing the history of the land, as well as other forms of repressed wisdom of the land, though is guarded by one of the White Goos.

 **B Form Badlands** : A vast open terrain, plentiful in useful materials and treasures, but also pull of geysers for the blood to spawn new monsters, and the usual hunting ground of one of the White Goos.

 **AB Abyss:** A deep pit into the mountains where special items and dungeons can be found. One wrong move could lead to falling hundreds of feet, or to causing a cave in resulting in the caves flooding with the Blood, or with alerting one o the White Goo.

 **O Type Ocean:** A massive red ocean elevated by the now crumbling stone walls. The channels dug within them by the denizen are allowing the blood to flood from it into the other rivers and water sources. Guarded my monsters born of the blood.

 **Unique Enemies: Red Goo:** Simple, red, slimy enemy capable of little outside of combat (low health, speed, agility, strength, intelligence, and defense, bubble up, spit shot, boil).

 **Brown Goo:** Slightly less aggressive, more powerful forms of the Red Goo, their bodies now solid and dense (low speed and agility, medium health, strength, defense, and intelligence, charge, throw, roll strike, chip off).

 **Spiked Goo** : A semi-misshapen version of the standard Goo enemy, made more aggressive now as their body has been bent and sharpened (low health and intelligence, medium defense, agility, and attack, high speed, spike pierce, spike throw, spike flurry).

 **Hardened Goo:** A slower, oddly more intelligent form of the standard Goo enemy (Low speed and agility, medium health, high strength, defense, and intelligence, solid arm, blunt strike, grumble).

 **White Goo 1** : One of three powerful Goos who've existed as long as LoLaF, guardians of the land who failed to defeat and were corrupted by the Denizen. This one roams the Archieves now, still armed with a rusted sword (Medium intelligence and defense, high wisdom, health, speed, and agility, swordplay, sword beam, slash wave, and Red Fury.)

 **White Goo 2:** One of three powerful Goos who've existed as long as LoLaF, guardians of the land who failed to defeat and were corrupted by the Denizen. This one roams the Badlands, still armed with a dented axe (Medium intelligence and defense, high wisdom, health, speed, and agility, axe chop, axe throw, power slice, cutter wave, Red Fury).

 **White Goo 3** : One of three powerful Goos who've existed as long as LoLaF, guardians of the land who failed to defeat and were corrupted by the Denizen. This one roams the Abyss, still armed with their martial arts (Medium intelligence and defense, high wisdom, health, speed, agility, and insanity, close quarts combat, pressure point, bloody bullets, Red Fury).

 **Monsters of O:** A series of monsters born of the blood within the Ocean, able to spawn in different forms, starting simple and weak, but growing more complex and powerful the longer the game continues (stats and powers vary).

 **The One Beneath the Blood** : A vast sea monster-like beast resting beneath the red waves, growing, developing. Will only rise in full if the flooding is allowed to continue to its endpoint. Even if not, various clawed and tentacled limps of high strength but low speed will rise to attack. (Awakened: Immense strength, durability, and health, high intelligence, medium speed, wailing, tendril slam, slashing grip, gulp, boiling blood, spiked spit, roiling thrash).

 **Challenge:** Alter literal blood to stall the the flood, and alter connections to get the consorts to work together to build a dam to prevent future flooding, freeing the path to the Denizen.


	27. Thief of Doom

**_As per request-_**

 **Thief of Doom.**

Powers: Steals death, gradually worsening themselves to keep their allies going; they are the scapegoat who will suffer while their friends thrive.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Proxy:_ The Thief steals the rules and limits of others, making allies more powerful as they grow more and more bound.

 _Patsy:_ The Thief steals the sacrifice of others, making them the one to pay the debts of others.

 _Scapegoat:_ The Thief steals the destruction of others, weakening themselves more and more and healing their targets as a result.

There are now low, mid, or high for these abilities.

_The Land of Fearlessness and Hackers_

 **Description:** This land has been brutally controlled since the arrival of the denizen; an event heralded by the Order Bringers as the appearance of a benevolent ruler, despite the raccoon consorts under the thumb of this OB viewing it as the arrival of a great monster. Very little of the land isn't colonized now, and it's only virtual locations that remain unwatched at any given time.

 **Land Marks: The Main Grid:** A massive building in the center of the capital, containing the more data than any other location on the planet, as all computing goes through it at some point. Heavily guarded both in person and on the web.

 **The Block:** An entire section of town dedicated to the execution of those found guilty of crimes against order.

 **The Untouched:** The one forest not controlled by the Order Bringers, the odd healing magic within preventing them from encroaching on it.

 **The Darkest:** A net location so off the grid that finding it actually makes the user impossible to find IRL, though it does make them much, much more vulnerable to underling attacks.

 **Unique Enemies: Order Bringer Apprentice** : Young consorts being trained to serve the denizen. (Low combat stats, weapon varies, potentially reasoned with).

 **Order Bringer Bruiser** : Trained soldiers taught to serve the denizen (Medium combat stats, weapons vary, difficult to reason with).

 **Order Bringer Beast:** Criminals/rebels against the denizen who've had their bodies manipulated to better serve the denizen (High combat stats, mindless).

 **Order Bringer Assassin:** A consort trained to kill swiftly and efficiently for the denizen (Low physical stats, assassination focused weaponry [poisons, sniper rifle, well placed explosives, etc], high intelligence, difficult to reason with).

 **Order Bringer Executioner:** A consort given almost ethereal power to serve the denizen's desire for death (High combat skills, mindless, executioners axe, slash of the beyond).

 **Challenge:** Steal the sacrifice of the hackers, taking their punishment onto self so they may find the path to denizen for you.


	28. Rogue of Light

_**As per request-**_

 **Rogue of Light.**

Powers: Can remove luck from enemies, can take small facts out of the minds of enemies.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Balanced Odds:_ The Rogue redistributes luck.

At low levels the Rogue can siphon the luck from one to another.

At mid-levels the Rogue can evenly distribute luck between a group.

At high levels the Rogue shift around the odds as they apply to challenges.

 _Glow:_ The Rogue redistributes light, compressing it into a single point.

At low levels the Rogue can force light into a ball to light the way.

At mid-levels the Rogue can compress more light even further into a sort of laser.

At high levels the Rogue can redistribute the light all around them like a powerful flash bang.

_The Land of Beams and Mirrors_

 **Description:** LoBaM is a combination of harsh badlands and tolerable controlled areas. The panther consorts of this land deal in two things: gold and information. For enough of either, and a little luck, anything can be done.

While this was always the philosophy of LoBaM, the denizen's presence has amplified it, turning the land into one of greedy backstabbers, none of whom can be trusted. Every word spoken is a gamble.

From northern most point of the planet rests a prism which emits light so powerful that it fires off as a powerful laser. It bounces randomly off of the giant mirrors that are scattered across the planet like threes.

Altering the location or angle of these mirrors can send the rays of light to new areas, unlocking dungeons, killing enemies, and if shined in the right place at the right time, revealing the path to the denizen.

 **Land Marks: Hall of Burning:** One of the only places where the mirrors have grown consistently, creating a hall of mirrors. Here, light and powers focused on it are amplified and thus easily trained. However, should one of the light beams shine through it, it essentially turns the hall of mirrors into a giant oven.

 **Prism Wall:** A massive wall of crystal at the equator of LoBaM. It seems to be made of the same material as the pillar at the northern end, but rather than emit light, it seems to absorb it, making it difficult to navigate around.

 **Market of Knowledge:** A large market place where only information is sold, and only information is accepted as currency.

 **Traitors Dealing Den:** An underground den of mercenaries, thieves, and other such consorts of less than savory skills that can be paid to do almost anything.

 **Unique Enemies: Copy-Crash** : A flickering light that takes on the form of whatever attack it fired at it; though this is impossible if it does not see the attack coming (stats: NA).

 **Flash Sprite:** A glowing fairy like being, physically weak but armed with powerful photomancy; though for enough gold, it can instead act as a secondary guide (low strength, agility, health, and defense, medium speed, high intelligence and light beams, waves, and flashes).

 **Walking Prism** : A golem constructed of highly reflective crystal (low speed, intelligence, and agility, medium health and strength, high durability, crystal punch, shard shot, flashbang, rainbow bolt).

 **Shattered Crawler:** A combination insectoid and serpent constructed of prism and stained glass, wandering the bad lands and lingering around the Hall of Burning (medium agility and health, low intelligence, high strength and speed, shriek, rainbow spit, shatter spit, piercing construction, photo bolt).

 **Golden Slime** : A giant, jolly mass of living liquid gold, wandering about aimlessly, unintentionally killing almost anything it touches (low speed, agility, and intelligence, high health and durability, immense strength, 50% resistance to physical damage, burning touch, burning drip, gold mask, bouncing crush).

 **Shadow of Mirrors:** A being of living darkness, stalking the Prism Wall and striking from within the shadows where it cannot be seen. If viewed, it becomes a perfect mirror match for the observer. (High strength and speed, unknown intelligence, medium health and agility, shadow pierce, darkness spikes, venomous shadow, heavy shadow. If observed: duplicate of observer).

 **Challenge:** Move the mirrors around, sending the beams of light into new areas to reveal the denizen.


	29. Knight of Void

**Knight of Void.**

Powers: Shadows are able to form into tools and weapons, can melt into the darkness and form areas of blackout, can exploit the horror-terrors; tricking them into helping.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Under Cover:_ The Knight exploits deception.

At low levels the Knight has a constant ever present stealth bonus.

At mid-levels the Knight gains expert deception and lying skills.

At high levels the Knight can make you forget something with nothing more than a conversation.

 _Shadow Tools:_ The Knight arms themselves with the void.

At low levels the Knight hide items in the shadows.

At mid-levels the Knight can hide themselves in the shadows.

At high levels the Knight can form weapons and tools out the void.

 _Unknowable Arsenal:_ The Knight's strongest late game ability, allowing them to exploit the horror-terror's, opening small void portals for them to deliver attacks through (Think Madama Butterfly's attacks from Bayenetta, but with Horror-Terros) Note: Too frequent use increases risk of the Knight being possessed.

_The Land of Screams and Marble_

 **Description:** The land of LoSaM was once quite peaceful, the marble carved kingdoms pleasant and the forest peaceful and kind. But now the denizen has some, and with them, an ancient horror-terror who has corrupted the land.

The chameleon consorts now go about their lives in fear of each other, of the night, and most especially of the woods, where the Black Goat continues even now to give rise to new beast of darkness. The key to the denizen is hidden somewhere out there, but you're unlikely to keep your sanity.

 **Land Marks: The Old Alleyways:** Routes that make travel through the land quite easy; though they're now mostly abandoned thanks to the rise of the new monsters.

 **Empty Forest:** No wildlife can be found here. Very few underlings can be found here. In the center rests something large, dark, and horrifically powerful.

 **The Forbidden Quarry:** An old mine. The most valuable of resources can still be found within; as can something large, powerful, and eternally hungry.

 **Grand Castle:** The castle where the king and queen of LoSaM was ruled together in piece. Now though, they sit in silence as their minds are weighed on by something quiet, wise, and devious.

 **Unique Enemies: The Grimy Spawn** : Mindless, failed spawn of the horror-terrors, unable to do much more than hunt and kill (mindless, low speed and durability, medium agility and health, high strength, tentacle thrash, mindless wail).

 **The Little Dark:** The hunting young spawn of the horror-terror, smarter than the failed, but still weak in comparison to what they could become (low intelligence and agility, medium speed, strength, and durability, high health, rough stop, wailing, stretching horns. Note: The longer the game lasts, the stronger these monsters become).

 **The Grand Young:** A powerful, bulky child of the horror-terror, its power and ferocity used to guard its mother (low intelligence, medium health and agility, high speed and durability, very high strength, charge, hoof slam, consume, tendril lash, frenzy).

 **The Hungry:** A massive, multi-mouthed monster with no mind for anything but the consumption of all (flight, mindless, low agility, medium speed, high health and durability, immense strength, spinning bite, multi-shriek, vapor of death).

 **The Lurking Young** : A scheming, silent child of the horror-terror who acts through others, directing events from the shadows (low physical stats, high intelligence, 98% resistance to physical damage, very high possession skill).

 **Shub-Niggurath:** A Black Goat of the forest, a horror-terror birther who spawns stronger and stronger young the longer the game lasts. Once fought, can change forms to defend itself. (Form one: All stats medium, monster spawn, thrashing tentacles).

(Form Two: All stats high, wail of the void, monster spawn, rapid monster spawn, stretching tendrils.)

(Form Three: All stats immense, Voice of the old gods, spawn swarm, eyes of insanity, summoner of tendrils, solid void, possession.)

 **Challenge** : Exploit deception to silence the screams and get passed the marble barrier to the denizen.


	30. Witch of Light

**_As per request-_**

 **Witch of Light.**

 **Powers:** Manipulate probability to their needs, break the rules of enlightenment to change the knowledge in the world around them.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Stack the Deck_ : The Witch manipulates probability.

At low levels the Witch can alter probability by a matter of ten.

At mid-levels the Witch can alter probability by up to 50%.

At the highest levels the Witch can manipulate probability up to 98.999999999999999999999992%.

 _Easy Mode:_ The Witch breaks the rules of knowledge.

At low levels the Witch can create a zone wherein taking in knowledge is much easier.

At mid-levels the Witch can let anyone who's been in the zone spread it to others.

At high levels the Witch can extent this zone across a continent.

 _New Knowledge:_ The Witch's greatest late game ability, letting them change knowledge; altering the world in the process. Extremely risky, unaffected by the Witch's probability changing.

_The Land of Insight and Radiance_

 **Description:** LoIar is very bright. Very, very bright. This is on account of the blue sun and the highly reflective gemstones reflecting the light right back up, not to mention how reflective magic can get when crystallized.

But this land is-or at least was-bright in more ways than one. The falcon consorts of this land pride themselves as proper Renaissance people, gatherers of knowledge and wisdom and art. This has been a harder image to keep up since the denizen has arrived, dimming their light in every sense of the word.

 **Land Marks: Crystal Cavern** : A mine of crystals, both normal and enchanted, once ventured into for treasure and glory, but now the monsters of old are bent to dark purposes, and the underlings have moved in as well.

 **Glowing Gulf** : An offshoot of the sea where the magic becomes tangible, mixing with the water and creating an enchanted substance.

 **LoIaR House of Wisdom:** A massive building where the knowledge of several generations have been painstakingly preserved. The enchantments meant to guard the knowledge are just as dangerous to the Witch as to the underlings.

 **Hall of Beauty:** A lavish place where beauty of all kind was once displayed. It's been overrun by the underlings now, the shows put on now nothing but disgusting, sick parodies of the hall's former splendor.

 **Unique Enemies: Jeweled Caster:** A cluster of crystalline spell casters who travel across the rocky lands at night challenging any they find to duels (low strength and speed, medium durability, high agility and spell casting).

 **Coin Carrier:** Traveling gamblers who've weaponized their growing luck (low physical stats, summon of fire, earth, water, or wind attacks with successful gambles, varies by skill of individual).

 **Corrupted Old Beasts:** These old beasts are composed of pure magic, and were once but harmless spectacle, potentially dangerous yes but easily slain by heroes. The denizen's corruption has turned them into true monsters (all stats vary, shapes appear as any number of old mythical creatures).

 **Light of the Sea:** A living beam of light in mortal form that travels across the sea, bring wisdom and wealth by night, but pain and death by day; should they cross into the Glowing Gulf their magic will become unmatched (physical immunity, extreme speed, high strength, light speed strike, living flash bang, advanced spell casting).

 **Spirit of Grime:** A being of pure filth and ruin, desiring only to ruin and mock that of the world which is beautiful (low speed and agility, medium intelligence, high magic resilience, immense durability and strength, touch of rot, corrosive breath, aura of slime, eyes of ruin).

 **Challenge:** Manipulate the odds to avoid the consorts going blind from the light, alter the information in the land to unveil the denizen.


	31. Knight of Mind

**Knight of Mind.**

 **Powers:** Sherlock Homes level instant analysis of the world around them, can enter the mindscape physically, can harness memories to perfectly copy a technique.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Tactical Reasoning:_ The Knight exploits logic.

At low levels the Knight can simply trace the movements of someone or something easily.

At mid-levels the Knight can extend this knowledge to make logical deductions just from hearing info rather than seeing it.

At high levels the Knight is one step ahead of the enemies movements at all times.

 _Double Think:_ The Knight exploits memories.

At low levels the Knight can simply replay their memories at any point.

At mid-levels the Knight can copy any physical technique from memory.

At its highest level the Knight can physically enter the mindscape to escape attacks and tamper with the minds of their enemies.

_The Land of Connection and Numbers_

 **Description** : The sky of this land is blue with the movement of calculations being carried out by the universe itself. The chimp consorts of this land used to use these calculations to run their society, and they still try to. But the denizen has corrupted the information, and made finding it in the first place difficult on account of the underlings.

The corrupted information left by the denizen spreads like an infection, worsening the entire land gradually. Soon all of LoCaN will rot, if the equation to return it to normal is not executed in time.

 **Land Marks: Pillars of Knowledge:** A territory where the history of the land was hidden before the underlings came. Here, wisdom has been preserved, but is guarded.

 **Spire of Numerics** : A pillar of incredibly difficult mathematics and equations, requiring normally several minds moving in perfect sync to be calculated. If worked out, it can generate energy on a scale unheard of.

 **Calculative Aurora:** The highest point of the land, here the energy flows so freely, the calculations can be seen visibly. If viewed, there's no end of knowledge that could be obtained.

 **The Engine of Thought** : A computer, so vast and powerful that not even the denizen could damage nor corrupt it. But with no consorts, it has rusted over and slowed to a stop. It must be re-activated in order to be consulted.

 **Unique Enemies: Consort of Corrupted Math:** Consorts who's minds have been broken by the corrupted information (mindless/insane, all other stats vary).

 **Mental Sludge:** A conglomeration of mental energy and the damaged information, creating a physical gooey lifeform (low intelligence, strength, durability, speed, and agility, corrosive presence, mind damaging voice).

 **The Cult of the Broken Numbers** : A group of deranged cultists who are convinced that the corrupted information is actually the truth of the world (all physical stats vary, magical resilience and basic spell casting, madness ranging from slightly to completely).

 **Burning Equation:** An equation so damaging and toxic that it has been given a powerful, incorporeal (no physical stats, medium magical resistance, Wail of Corrupted Knowledge, Technology Infection, Wave of Damage, Eyes of Shattering).

 **Challenge:** Exploit the mindscape and the logic to solve the equations across the land, solving the ultimate equation to find the denizen.


	32. Bard of Space

**Bard of Space.**

 **Powers** : Weaponizes space, using increases in size and velocity to deliver powerful strikes, can weaponize an area.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Spacial Fury:_ The Bard destroys with size, mass, and velocity.

At low levels, this simply allows for extra speed and weight when fighting.

At mid-levels this lets the Bard increase their size during attacks.

At its highest level the Bard can increase the mass of an enemy to harm them.

 _Danger Zone:_ The Bard weaponizes a location.

At low levels the Bard is simply good at utilizing an area and making traps out of it.

At mid-levels the Bard can mystically make an area more dangerous; forming spikes, poison, pits, and other traps.

At high levels the Bard can weaponize the physics of the location, trapping the target within.

_The Land of Traps and Frogs_

 **Description:** A land of grasslands and plains, towns of basilisk lizard consorts. Traps of many kinds liter the land, occurring naturally as grass or rocks. Pits, nets, smacking rods, etc. But ever since the denizen arrived, they've been growing more dangerous.

Bear traps, sharpened stakes, fire traps. Where before they were annoying but tolerable, now the consorts can't leave the safety of their towns. Not that the underlings weren't already making that troubling.

Thankfully, the essential frogs across the land seem to naturally avoid the lethal traps, but can still be trapped and locked away if the Bard isn't careful and quick.

 **Land Marks: The Gauntlet:** A stretch of land at the end of which lies the most valuable resources of the game, but is more densely packed with the most lethal of traps than anywhere else on the land.

 **The Arena of Snares:** A colleseum that sustains its combat by snaring others and reeling them in. Consorts, underlings, players, anything that gets caught must fight. Victors though can gain information and supplies.

 **The Volatile Caves:** A cave where the most useful of frogs have taken up residence. But the tunnel leading from the outside to their cave is primed and ready to fall to pieces or even explode given enough provocation.

 **Ecto-Biology lab** : A laboratory for Space players to conduce ecto-biology and breed the Genesis Frog.

 **Unique Enemies: Digger Stakes:** Gruff worker class monsters to improve the traps, adding to the pits and adding stakes to them (medium intelligence and speed, low durability and strength, clumsy punch, shovel strike, stake stab, stake throw).

 **Trap Jaws:** Metallic canine creatures with heads like beartraps and sharpened bodies (mindless, low agility, medium speed and strength, high durability, iron charge, power bite, sharp charge).

 **Walking Shells:** Sentient ballistic explosives that peacefully go about their business until exploding from a range of 1 to 10, 1 being the explosive yield of a common grenade, 10 being a multi-megaton bomb.

 **Shy Assassin:** A quick, sly, but evidently self consciousness master of traps commissioned by the denizen to go after the player (high intelligence, speed, agility, medium durability and strength, basic combat, knife kick, bomb throw, glass bomb, poison gas, insta-trap).

 **Challenge:** Break down the traps to find/make contact with the frogs, breeding the Genesis Frog.


	33. Prince of Time

**Prince of Time.**

 **Powers:** Can negate time based powers or anomalies, can reduce the amount of time in an area, crack the timeline.

 _Delete:_ The Prince destroys time.

At low levels this banishes a targeted object from time temporarily, less effective on living beings.

At mid-levels it can destroy literal time, allowing them to jump forward in time or counter time based anomalies; highly dangerous if used carelessly.

At its highest level timelines can be fractured; allowing them to physically counter doomed timelines.

 _Halt:_ The Prince destroys passage.

A late game ability allowing the Prince to temporarily freeze time.

 _Prologue:_ The Prince destroys endings.

A late game ability allowing the Prince to extend a moment out indefinitely.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

_The Land of Hourglass and Dependence_

 **Description** : A plant of large towns surrounded by woods and wastelands. Naturally occurring hourglasses ranging from very tiny to incredibly massive dot the terrain, their presence effecting time in various different ways, acting as anchors within the timeline.

The wood mouse consorts of the territory have grown more than a little reliant on their effects to regulate their day to day business. They grew even more reliant on them when the denizen came, as their effects, while now much more dangerous in some areas, are also the only thing preventing the denizen from completely taking over.

 **Land Marks: The Fractured Factory:** This factory was once a grand facility, providing all kinds of goods for LoHaD. But something went wrong. A combination of glyphs and hour glasses around the factory have broken it in time, making it easy to get lost in unless you understand the way time flows.

 **The Turn About Maze:** A large denizen made labyrinth. It's sprinkled with legitimate treasures yes, but they are meant as naught but bait to lure you in, so the beasts, bosses, traps, and trials of time can kill you within.

 **The Grand Hourglass:** The largest hourglass on the entire land. It's size and power affects time so powerfully that being near it at all becomes dangerous, as the closer one gets, the less solid time becomes. When standing on the hourglass, there is no telling what time will do to, or if you're powerful and prepared, for, you.

 **The Sand Stir:** A flowing pit of sand. The sand here stirs together as it flows, generating its own magic and becoming enchanted time synced sand. Somehow, this sand goes on to fill the various hourglasses across the land.

 **Unique Enemies: Phase Walker:** A humanoid creature who's body and mind is synced to the flow of time and the effects of the hourglasses (low intelligence, speed, agility, medium strength and durability, basic combat, charge, time blink, unclip.).

 **Time Worms:** Parasites that linger outside of time. When time is damaged, they enter through the wound, furthering the damage and consuming others as well given the chance (medium durability, high strength, low intelligence, speed, and agility, time feed, burning spit). 

**Cracked Crawler:** The being that stalks the Fractured Factory, the former leader of the facility, every section of its body cracked in time, creating a chimera of timelines and power (All stats high, including spell casting and insanity, basic combat, Wrinkle, distance slash, Cracks).

 **Minuteaur:** A massive beast roaming the Turnabout Maze, sent by the denizen to destroy all who enter, but just as lost as the others (low intelligence, medium speed and strength, very high intelligence and durability, axe combat, slash wave, Minute Break, charge).

 **The Deathly Worm of Time:** A massive worm like beast traveling through the sand of the Sand Stir, bathed in the time altering powers, it has built up a resistance and gained a few powers of its own (medium intelligence, agility, and speed, immense strength and durability, medium time and magic resistance, slam, feast, acid spit, spark).

 **Challenge:** Destroy the possibility of a doomed timeline, be mindful to not destroy the positive timeline.


	34. Thief of Light

**Thief of Light.**

 **Powers:** Able to steal the luck of others and add to self.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

The Thief of Light has no need for this. They steal luck, simple as that. It's also hypothetically possible for a Thief of Light to steal enlightenment, increasing their wisdom without increasing actual knowledge.

 _The Land of Maps and Treasure_

 **Description:** This is a land of islands and oceans, pirates both grand and cruel traveling the seas and little islands in search of adventure and treasure, following the scraps of maps that appear in the sky and giant compasses that hover over the water. Unless you are a true pirate-or has stolen the knowledge from one-it is impossible to make sense of the information.

The ursine consorts of LoMaT were always explorers of the seas, but with the denizens corruption, many have become more bloody thirsty in their desire for wealth, and roam the waters as big a threat as the underlings.

 **Land Marks: The Mass Wreck** : A section of the ocean where the wrecks of hundreds of ships over the years, creating effectively a large island/series of small islands of splintered wood and metal. Hidden weapons and treasures can be found here, as well as unquiet spirits.

 **The Pineapple Bomb:** A massive mountain with a particularly odd pineapple design. Should this mountain be allowed to detonate, the force of the explosion will send a shock wave across all of LoMaT, tampering with the flow of water and throwing off all the natural compasses.

 **The Isles of Gold:** An island of more unclaimed treasure than any other, enough to make any player or pirate rich should they obtain it, but guarded ferociously by the harsh waves, rocks, and monsters of LoMaT. On top of that, the island itself seems to change location. One needs either a lot of insight, or a lot of luck to find this treasure.

 **The Hall of Old Maps:** A hidden, airtight room hidden within a sunken ship on the sea floor of LoMaT. Inside are hundreds of thousands of maps, marking every inch of the land. If one is able to brave the water, the monsters, and hostile wildlife, and successfully extract the maps without damaging them, they'll never be lost again.

 **Note- The oceans of this land are also dotted with various other islands hiding various other traps and treasures. The randomly generated nature of LoMaT makes the theft of luck all the more necessary.**

 **Unique Enemies: Consort Pirates:** Seafaring consorts sailing across LoMaT in search of plunder (low agility and speed, medium intelligence, strength, and durability, bear claws, bear fangs, pirate weaponry: daggers, cutlass, flintlock pistol, blunderbuss, cannon [on ship]. If consort is a Swashbuckler, they may also carry a harpoon and boarding axe, and has medium speed and agility. If consort is a navigator, they may have low physical stats but high intelligence. If consort is a captain, they may also carry a belt of granado [mini-hand grenades], and have high strength).

 **Underling Pirates:** Pirate-ized forms of common underlings, usually imps, though ogres, golems, lichs, and even giclopse can become pirates (stats and weaponry may vary based on underling and pirate type).

 **Ghost Pirates:** Unquiet spirits from the pirates of the past, appearing only at night over dark waters (no physical contact stats, pirate weaponry, resistance to all physical damage, low intelligence for crew members, high intelligence for captains).

 **Sea Beast:** Creatures of various shapes and sizes that lurk beneath the waves of LoMaT, their bodies and power diverse, but none nice to encounter (Stats may very based on the luck of the player; large fish and crab creatures for players with high luck, medium luck might yield serpent, mist, or shark like monsters, with low luck bringing krackens, beast whales, and aquatic swarms).

 **Island Spirit:** Each island contains a guardian spirit, some corrupted or driven mad, others peaceful, some kind but suspicious. The personality will vary by island, but all guard the most treasure, are highly intelligent, and are very lucky creatures (low endurance, medium speed, strength, very high intelligence/wisdom, levitation, phase, possession, elemental power, luck well).

 **Trick Box:** Mischievous spirits who hide among the treasure chests, folding out into fanged, clawed, and generally horrific beasts; if killed magical items will be dropped (complete invulnerability with high strength and speed for the first ten seconds of the creature's waking, becoming vulnerable afterwards, with medium durability and low intelligence).

 **The Grand Golden Sea Beast:** The amalgam beast of hundreds of thousands of pounds of gold, silver, and gems falling into the seal merging together into a powerful fanged, tentacled sea beast too deep underwater to be found. While the beast is not made of gold per say, it's body will revert back to it's treasure trove state if it is killed (High durability and speed, very high strength, medium intelligence, low agility, minor magic resistance, tentacle thrash, multi-snare, wave pool, cyclone, crystal crunch, gem slash).

 **Note-The ocean and islands of this land may be populated by many other monsters of unknown origin, as LoMaT will randomly generate things as is its want. This random nature makes the theft of luck all the more necessary.**

 **Challenge:** Use powers to steal luck from other pirates, getting more maps to more treasures until finding one to the denizen.


	35. Lord of Life

**Lord of Life.**

Powers: The ruler of all that lives, life energy and desire flows through them effortless; they are the giver and taker of life.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Directed Desire:_ The Lord commands desire and instinct. The mind is left completely in tact; but the body desires whatever the Lord chooses.

 _Evolutionary:_ The Lord controls growth and adaptation. The Lord can effectively control the complete evolutionary process, changing the adaptation and metamorphosis of anything.

 _Living King:_ The Lord controls life energy, allowing her to direct and harness the energy in any way they see fit, instantly killing or bringing to life anything.

1\. Life energy flows through them.

2\. Farmer/gardener.

3\. Drains life energy.

4\. Massive hippie.

5\. Sees life energy.

6\. Can bring things to life temporarily.

7\. Never dies but still takes damage.

9\. Evolves; slowly, over the course of generations.

10\. Forces life energy out of things.

11\. Can bring things back to life.

12\. Ultimate healer.

13\. An energetic aura forcing those around to act on desire.

14\. Death aura.

15\. Weaponized life energy punch.

 _The Land of Growth and Mayhem_

Description: As with all lands of Lords, LoGaM is a collection of 15 planets, each with a bomb at it's core to be used to blast it into the Pocket black hole at the center; though the 8th in the sequence must be skipped and saved for last in order to succeed.

Every planet is a massive forest or jungle, each one thicker, more overgrown, and more untamed than the last, with life energy naturally flowing through it as a result of all the life that can be harnessed and controlled by a skilled lord.

Planet 1: A fairly calm, wooded planet that is nonetheless populated by monsters.

Planet 2: A planet of dead wood and molds feeding on corpses, consuming all that lives and making life impossible.

Planet 3: A once forested land, now barren and unable to be traveled without its former forests.

Planet 4: A massive jungle of moving plant clustered beings operating like a living jungle.

Planet 5: A strict planet of hedge mazes, requiring either an intense level of focus, the physical strength of mountain leveling to power directly through them, or an extremely carefree nature to overlook the movement of the maze.

Planet 6: A land of thick marshes and forests, toxic bogs and swamps. A wrong turn will lead to a painful, corrosive death, only traveled safely by the spirits.

Planet 7: A land where the growth of the forests has been impeded by meteor strikes and mineral deposit mining, allowing underground beasts to rise up in rebellion.

Planet 9: A land of several dense cluster forests, with powerful monsters roaming between them.

Planet 10: A planet of corrupted philosopher nature mages guarding passages through the forest.

Planet 11: An overgrown planet of aggressively expanding plant-life, all of which is indeed secretly connected to a mass mycelia network, a fungal hive mind connecting the plant-life and even beginning to effect the consorts.

Planet 12: A land where new beings are born as quickly as they die, leaving the forests and even the streets of towns piled with corpses.

Planet 13: A toxic bog of a planet. Life rots away in the presence of the fumes and ceases to be if contact with the toxic slime is made.

Planet 14: A planet of high forest castles, gates and paths locked off by the ruling class of the planet.

Planet 15: A planet of fields and caves, ruled over by swarms of every insect of every shape and size, so thick in the air in some places they form solid walls of biting/stinging/spitting insects.

Planet 8: A planet of overly powerful golems and monsters guarding the way forward.

Unique Enemies: Planet 1: No unique monsters, only underlings.

Planet 2: Corpse Mold: A slime creature that feeds on the dead, emitting corrosive fumes (low speed, agility, and intelligence, medium strength, high durability, burning slime, fumes.)

Planet 3: No unique monsters, only underlings.

Planet 4: Hive Swarm: Linked monster sized insects that move together as a single being (low strength, durability, and intelligence, high speed and agility, biting, stinging, scale dust)

Tree Walkers: Linked tree beings that move together as a single being (low speed and agility, medium intelligence, high durability, very high strength)

Vine Guards: Linked Vines and roots that move together as a single being (low intelligence and durability, medium agility, high speed and strength, lash, bind, constrict, thorns)

Planet 5: Mind of the Maze: The central intelligence of the Hedgemaze, impossibly to attack physically, cannot attack directly, just moves the walls of the maze around, only able to think logically, unable to predict more carefree attitudes.

Planet 6: No unique monsters, only underlings who've adapted to the toxic environment.

Planet 7: Earthen Beasts: Beasts long trapped underground, now freed and running amok (All stats vary based on the form of the beast, but strength and durability will always be high at minimum).

Planet 9: Ripper: Walking razor blade collections (medium intelligence and durability, high speed and strength, very high agility, gash, blade twirl, distance blades).

Fire Eye: Living wild fires (low durability and intelligence, medium strength, speed, and agility, very high fire power, fire step, burst fire, burning wail).

Acid Rain: A living cloud of acidic rain (all low stats, save for very high elemental power, acid pour, acid storm).

Planet 10: Philosopher Mage: Consorts of advanced abstract minds, build up power from their words being the center of attention (physical stats vary but will not rise above medium, chant, rhetoric, filibuster, wrath of philosophy).

Planet 11: Spore pods: Essentially bombs that sprout from the ground and spread the Mycelial spores.

Fungal Roots: Roots that stretch across the planet connecting other planets and even inorganic material, allowing the planets to generate toxin to attack, drain nutrients to heal the Mycelia, and move around the physical terrain.

Infected: Animals, underlings, or consorts infected by the Mycelia.

Fungal Drones: Physical bodies of Mycelia to attack recognized threats (low intelligence, medium speed, agility, and durability, very high strength, spore touch, spore burst, Threads).

Fungal Tower: Massive towers of fungus that regulate the roots and threads of any given area on the planet, acting as communication hubs for the Mycelia.

Mycelia Core: The core mind of the fungal network that connects the planet.

Planet 12: No unique enemies.

Planet 13: Underlings adapt to the toxic environment.

Toxic Grime: Living cores of toxic, corrupted sludge (no physical stats).

Planet 14: No unique enemies.

Planet 15: Omni-Swarm: A vast, everlasting swarm of every insect both known and unknown.

Planet 8: Life Golems: inorganic statues fueled by life energy, all stats aside from intelligence will be high at lowest (can be composed of jade, granite, iron, steel, gemstone, titanium, etc).

Challenge: Travel from planet to planet in the 16 planet sequence (skipping over planet 8 and returning to it last), taking the bombs from the core of each planet and positioning them in such a way as to blast the planet towards the black hole (the 'pocket') in the center.

Planet 1: Use own natural energy, instinct, desire, and strength to power across the planet.

Planet 2: Use the first leprechaun's power to bring energy to the land, providing the power to get passed the planet.

Planet 3: Use the second leprechaun's skills to cultivate the planet, getting passed the planet.

Planet 4: Use the third leprechaun's power to clear a path through the planet.

Planet 5: Use the fourth leprechaun's nature to breeze across the planet.

Planet 6: Use the fifth leprechaun's sight to follow the correct path across the planet.

Planet 7: Use the sixth leprechaun's power to create helpers to fight across the planet.

Planet 9: Use the seventh leprechaun's deathless-ness to counter the damaging of the planet.

Planet 10: Use the ninth leprechaun as a distraction to get across the planet.

Planet 11: Use the tenth leprechaun's power to defeat the beasts across the planet.

Planet 12: Use the eleventh leprechaun's power as a fail safe during the reckless charge across the planet.

Planet 13: Use the twelfth leprechaun's healing to counter the damage of the planet.

Planet 14: Use the thirteenth leprechaun's aura to clear a path through the planet.

Planet 15: Use the fourteenth leprechaun's aura to ward off the enemies of the planet.

Planet 8: Use the fifteenth leprechaun's strength to power through the planet.


	36. Prince of Breath

**Prince of Breath.**

Powers: Negation of mobility, destroy all wind, shatter freedom.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Freedom Fall:_ The Prince destroys freedom.

At lowest levels this allows the prince to nerf enemy speeds and weaken their resolve.

At mid-levels these powers grow and the Prince can instantly bring flying enemies to the ground.

The its highest level the Prince can freeze enemies in place, their mobility and freedom gone.

 _Breathless:_ The Prince destroys wind.

At lower levels this gives enemies sudden shortness of breath.

At mid-level this feature grow in power and the Prince can cancel out wind based attacks.

At its highest level the Prince can rid an area completely of oxygen.

 _Breeze Blast:_ A destructive breath attack, a late game attack that can clear large enemies, instakilling most if not all flying enemies.

_The Land of Revolution and Flags_

 **Description:** A land of consistent change and renewal. Laws, prices, names, even the landscape itself seems to shift and alter from day to day. Some of the lemur consorts-primarily the elite of society-believe this consistent, ever changing nature and lack of restriction is healthy and good for them, others find it to be exhausting and even destructive, as with no base from which to work with, nothing can ever be consistently useful or can be said to have been finished.

The environment, while shifting and changing regularly, is generally wetland and fields, with castles and controlled territories set up with flags to mark who is in control of what. The most wild and untamed part of LoRaF though is the weather, and storms, quakes, and other disasters come and go as quickly as a summer breeze.

Rebellions/revolutions occur every week or so, but if anything they cast even more kindling to the fire of chaos and confusion. Even friendships and alliances can appear and vanish in an instant with the whims of the changing land.

 **Land Marks: Forts:** Lesser controlled buildings who, like with all others, swap owners and flags every few days or even hours. Enter a fort controlled by a flagged group you're not on good terms with and you'll be attacked immediately.

 **Flagged Castles:** Large, highly defensible structures with large amounts of controlled territory. As with the forts, the flag they fly changes every few hours, and if you're in the area of one you're not friendly with, you will be swarmed by soldiers.

 **Tower of Change:** A massive high tower filled with enemies of most all types, guarded by one of the Free Spirits. Inside could be several things. Legendary gear, information on the denizen, lore of the land, etc.

 **Orb of Winds:** A long hidden relic who's power extends over the entire planet. The ever shifting winds within the crystal orb effect the planet itself, causing the constant shifts. It would take someone powerful to retrieve it from the Greater Free Spirit guarding it, someone very powerful to damage it, someone extremely powerful to tank the blast of biting winds it releases if damaged, and someone unbelievably powerful to survive the razor wind hurricane blast it releases if destroyed.

 **Unique Enemies:** Flag Soldiers: Consorts pressed into service under a flagged fort or castle. (Stats very, ranging from mid levels to extremely high, have seemingly endless numbers.)

 **Storm Sentinels** : Spirits generated within the ranging storms. (Medium intelligence, speed, and endurance, high strength and durability, wind blast, hail shot, lightning lance, twister)

 **Flaming Furies:** Spirits generated within the ranging fires. (High speed, strength, and intelligence, low durability and endurance, heat aura, breath of fire, burning touch, erupt, fire whirl; can buff endurance and durability if allowed to gather fuel.)

 **Shifters:** Spirits generated from such intense, consistent change, able to alter their shape, size, and even abilities given time. (Low strength and speed, medium endurance and durability, high intelligence, low wisdom [steadily increases over the course of the session, no upper limit], camouflage, shapeshift [varies in usefulness based on wisdom stat, allowing for basic claws, fangs, spikes, tails, wings, etc at the low end, to full molecular biological shifting allowing them to generate new abilities on the fly at the high end])

 **Unshackles:** Prisoners hidden in various long forgotten prisons from a simpler time, more rational time. The shifting of the land is breaking their chains and releasing them back into the world. (Stats very, ranging from high to immense, some able to use weapons, others spellcasting, some generate auras of fear, anger, sorrow, or even brainwashing)

 **Free Spirits** : The embodiment of the lands great freedom. (Their stats are ever shifting, even second to second, one must be calm and vigilant in order to know when to attack them, and when to fall back.)

 **Challenge:** Break the constant change and bring stability to the consorts' lives, find a way to reach the denizen in the rubble of the broken.


	37. Maid of Mind

**Maid of Mind.**

Powers: Can materialize their mental thoughts into physical constructs around them, create a second sentience to help them think through things.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Mental Materialize:_ The Maid creates their thoughts as physical objects.

At low levels these are merely holograms.

At mid-levels they become physical but only last for so long.

At high levels the constructs can last indefinitely.

 _Decisions:_ The Maid creates a mental double to help them think through things.

At low levels the Maid just forms a second voice to help them double check things.

At mid-levels the Maid can create a whole separate mind to help them think.

At high levels the Maid can extend this to their allies.

 _New Logic:_ The Maid creates logic, letting them think and remember things much faster and more clearly; even manifesting knowledge they should not have otherwise known.

_The Land of Focus and Hives_

 **Description** : An electric blue land of chrome and static. No matter how wild the area, nowhere on LoFaH seems natural, all looking mechanical and artificial. On this land live honey bee consorts, and used to go about their business, making rapid progress in whatever field they focused themselves on at the time.

But then.. something new came and entered the hive. Since then, the bees are unable to focus on their proper tasks, and seem to start and stop new tasks at near random, unable to remember what they were previously do, and unable to maintain a consistent logic. This results in various half finished or completely finished but unused items, books, structures, etc, being littered about the land.

 **Land Marks: The Hives:** The mega-structures where the worker bee consorts build, study, and mass produce, setting their minds to whatever task comes their way. A substance similar to mind honey flows in rivers within, and records of the land can be found inside; though the structures are essentially walled in towns, so finding ones way around might be tricky.

 **The Forgone Foundry:** Old, shut down buildings, once used to test the more exotic technology and theories of the consorts, but now run down and abandoned, the possibilities no longer visible to the consorts. The Broken Golems wonder here, guarding the remaining technologies.

 **The Fountain of Choice** : A large, hidden fountain with waters that flow with knowledge of possibilities. Drinking from it unblocks the mental pathways that limit the point of view of the drinker, allowing new information and possibilities to be known in moments.

 **The Grand Hives:** The vast, central hive, the size of an entire continent. More is constructed here than in any other Hive, and corruption runs deeper and more rampant here than anywhere else on LoFaH. It's here the Jittering Queen can be found.

 **Unique Enemies: Twitchy Bee:** Consorts who've been corrupted by a mysterious substance added to the honey that flows through the hives, their minds are now so in overdrive it becomes hard for them to even think straight (stats very, with intelligence both fluctuating from moment to moment.)

 **Hive Beetle** : Destructive invader beings that sneak into hives, breaking them down and damaging structures (low intelligence and agility, medium speed, high speed and durability, charge, roll charge, wrecking run.)

 **Chrome Crony:** Humanoids made of pure chrome, seemingly born out of the environment itself (mindless, medium speed, high agility and strength, very high durability, claws, reflector bolt, needle shot)

 **Broken Golem:** Amalgamations of random bits of technology and parts (Mindless, all other stats vary but will never be lower than high)

 **The Jittering Queen:** A long maddened queen of the bee consorts, driven far to far off the deep end by the psychosis inducing honey (Medium intelligence [very high intelligence actually, but inhibited by madness], high speed, agility, durability and very high strength, flight, jet launch, multi-sting. When beaten down to half health, she will consume a massive amount of the honey, not healing any, but buffing all stats by a factor of 1 [medium because high, high becomes very high, very high because extremely high].)

 **Challenge:** Provide logic and choice to the swarming consorts, directing them to open the path to the consort.


	38. Page of Void

**Page of Void**

Powers: Arms their allies with deception and safe passage through the void. At full power they generate a black hole of void.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Eclipse_ : The Page arms allies with the void.

At low levels the Page can emit void around them for a quick cover from eyes.

At mid-levels the Page can extend the void around them further to cover an entire town.

At high levels the Page can filter things out of the void, letting some things be seen and others blocked off.

 _Sensation Shelter:_ The Page arms others with nothingness.

At low level things around the Page can be muted and damped out.

At mid-levels the Page can grant temporary invisibility to all nearby allies.

At high levels the Page can create a shelter of void that cancels out all stimuli.

 _Dark Hole:_ The Page's greatest late game ability, letting them become a living weapon of void. This has three possible forms. Form one is a casting of void across the team, hiding them from all things. Form two creates a sort of black hole minus the gravity, cast all enemies of the Page into the void.

Either form can trigger form three accidentally, which summons a random horror-terror. Form three can be triggered intentionally, but requires the Page to hold the hole open twice as long.

_The Land of Targets and Searchlight_

 **Description:** This land is shrouded in darkness and always has been, the black rhinoceros consorts have always loved the dark, placing a lot of value in the usefulness of the dark. But their culture was determined irrelevant when a certain Horror from beyond the veil arrived, one who very much likes to know and see things.

Under its rule, the searchlights, previously only symbolic, became functional, and expose completely those they shine upon. The consorts need either submit themselves to the light and cast away all the secrets and darkness that made up their culture and personality, or cower from the lights and push even deeper into the darkness.

 **Land Marks: The Veil of Solid Shadow:** A vault of sorts, hidden behind shadow in solid form, impossible to break through with any normal weapon. Only immense light shining through, or intense darkness merging, can it be entered, and its great many treasures claimed.

 **The Fire of Hidden Truth:** A massive bonfire where the consorts would cast away secret objects or words on papers to burn away their negativity; metaphorically mind you, but the new ruler of the land is against it on principle, and the fire is attempting to be put out. If it is extinguished fully, the secrets within will be claimed by the Horror-terrors exclusively, but so long as a single ember remains, the flame can fully burn again.

 **The Empty Pit:** A vast, impossibly deep canyon, to which no bottom has been found. This pit is so deep they say, that it reaches directly into the Void.

 **The Gate of Light:** Its location unknown, it's lock unpickable. But should it be opened, vast amounts of wealth and knowledge shall be rewarded to the one who does so. Alternatively, if the key is cast away, then the gate will forever remain shut, and none will be gifted this vast knowledge.

 **Unique Enemies: Eye Sphere:** A floating eyeball, much akin to a basic RPG slime, if slightly smarter (Low strength, speed, agility, and durability, high intelligence, glare, rapid blink.)

 **Searcher Goblin** : A trained goblinoid being who's been enlisted to keep the search lights moving. If they are defeated, the light can be stopped (low agility, medium strength, speed, intelligence, and durability, basic hand to hand combat, small to medium weaponry.)

 **Key Crawler** : Beasts that crawl along the walls of the Empty Pit. Each has a key inside of its body, all of which can unlock something, and one of which will unlock the Gate of Light (All stats high.)

 **Scholars of Yog:** Consorts who's minds have been broken by the Horror-terror of the void (stats vary, ranging from medium to extremely high, but all are capable of at least basic spellcasting.)

 **Yog-sothoth** : The great Horror-terror of knowledge and knowing. Composed of 13 spheres, each of which is lined with eyes, connected with massive amounts of grime, flesh, meat, and tentacles. Yog-sothoth knows the past, present, and future. Yog-sothoth is, was, and will continue to be. Yog-sothoth is linked to the Gate of Light. Yog-sothoth knows all (Will not attack unless attacked, even when certain an attack is coming. All stats immense save for intelligence and wisdom, which are infinite. Only through cheating can Yog-sothoth be defeated, requiring the help of both Space and Time to rid the world of them in the past, present, and future.)

 **Challenge:** Arm the consort rebellion with deception so they may slip passed the searchlights and bring you to the denizen.


	39. Seer of Time

**Seer of Time**

Powers: Can truly see into the future or past, viewing all timelines.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

The Seer of Time needs not for this, seeing effortlessly into the passed and every possible future given the training.

(Seers are usually semi-busted, and the Seer has the easiest time player out of all of them XD)

_The Land of Prophecy and Limits_

 **Description:** A land of hills and cliffs that seem to be made of parchment with nonsense written all along it. Occasionally true predictions can be found on them, but they take a careful eye to identify.

The lady bug consorts of LoPaL used to lead pilgrimages to find the true prophecies to inform themselves for the next few months, but now the underlings and the bizarre crystal walls that had sprung up all over the place prevent them from leaving their towns.

 **Land Marks: Dial of Eons** : A massive crystal sundial like structure for focusing one's prophecies into many more timelines, guarded now Crystal Guards.

 **Rooted Tome** : A large book containing all history, drawing in new information like a plant pulls in nutrients through its roots. It's guarded fiercely by the Mad Scribe.

 **Spire Wall:** A crystal structure like the walls holding in the consorts. Unlike the walls though, this one twists and bends and assumes strange shapes. Its purpose is unknown, even to the denizen.

 **Highest Peak:** The highest mountain top of LoPaL, so high up that every prophecy page can be seen at once, and here can be found powerful equipment. Its guarded quite harshly though by the Paradox Walker.

 **Unique Enemies: Crystal Guard:** Golems of gemstone that guard their designated locations without thought (mindless, low agility and speed, high durability and strength, basic combat, medium size weapon use, reflector shot, crystal shot.)

 **Mad Underling:** Normal underlings twisted into madness by the knowledge of fractured time (stats dependent on type of Underling, highly insane, boosted physical resistance.)

 **Mad Scribe** : A babbling mad man of unknown origin and intense mystical power who seems obsessed with paradoxes and logic (low physical stats save for high durability, deeply insane, very high wisdom, very high magical resistance and spellcasting potency.)

 **Paradox Walker:** A being unstuck in time, existing and not at the same moment, its existence a mystery even to itself (All stats high, physically invulnerable at most times, only vulnerable at very specific moments that no normal mind can calculate.)

 **Challenge** : Use foresight of timelines to prevent doomed timelines.


	40. Heir of Breath

**Heir of Breath.**

Powers: Altering the flow of the wind, allowing to weaponized blasts of air, altering freedom allows for changing the timeline, and the ability to become the wind, allowing for extremely fast travel and evasion.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Breeze Beckon:_ The air comes to the aid of the Heir, both defensively and offensively.

At low levels, this would be an almost unconscious rush of wind that protects the Heir unconscious. With training it can be controlled and used at will.

At mid-level, the Heir could direct the wind into things like tornadoes, concentrating it to serves its function without collateral damage.

At the highest level its a powerful rush of wind completely able to be controlled by the Heir, such as drills of wind or entire wind combat avatars.

 _Words of Wind:_ The Heir directs and alters the freedom of others with their words.

At low levels this requires effort, the Heir needing time to think through their words.

At mid-level it is easier to do on the fly, but the Heir must exercise cation so the rush of freedom they bring does not lead in the wrong direction.

At the highest level the Heir has perfect control of their words, and with only a few words can bring all their consorts, allies, enemies, anyone they want along with them.

 _With the Wind:_ The Heir's most powerful ability, allowing them to physically become wind, avoiding attacks, traveling much faster, and controlling the wind in the area directly into a single powerful attack.

Land: _The Land of Wind and Shade_

 **Description:** The Land of Wind and Shade is made of dark blue, pulsating, glowing rocks.

The land is split by streams of oil. This oil forms lakes and oceans. The plant life consists of turquoise mushrooms and trees of various sizes. There are no leaves on the trees, and the salamander consorts farm the local mushrooms for food.

Underground is a network of pipes known as the Parcel Pyxis system that are used by the land's inhabitants to transport items. Many pipes can be seen sticking out of the ground. The skies are filled with fireflies, trapped by the thick, harsh clouds.

 **Land Marks: Parcel Pyxis** : Pipes that crisscross through LoWaS, carrying packages to and from the inhabitants.

 **Mushroom Gardens:** The farms of the consorts, once lush, now infested with monsters.

 **The Great Oil Sea:** A once clean, beautiful ocean of water; contaminated to the point of being pure oil. A single spark could ignite a fire that would rage across the entire planet.

 **Grand Palace:** A large, regal palace containing history, ancient relics, and massive pipes capable of blasting wind across the planet if the organ within were to be played.

 **Unique Enemies: Oil Slime** : Oil that has gained sentience, moving now as a living, if weak, pollutant monster (low intelligence, speed, durability, and strength, bounce attack, oil spit).

 **Frack Craw:** Crustacean like monsters that tunnel through the ground with brute claws, taking no care to how they damage the world around them (low intelligence and agility, medium speed and strength, high durability, tunnel claw, brute bash, frenzy flail.)

 **Sludge Walker:** A congregation of pollutants so thick its mere presence is enough to contaminate everything around it (low speed and agility, medium strength and intelligence, high durability and resistance, slime spawn, pollution aura, grime blast).

 **Smog Spirit:** The vapor equivalent to the Sludge Walker, living in the thick clouds above (High speed and agility, low durability and strength, medium intelligence, complete physical resistance, twist, smog wave, gas blast, storm).

 **Challenge:** Harness the breeze to clear the sky of smog and the pipes of oil.


	41. Mage of Time

**Mage of Time.**

Powers: Can scan the an object or entity's future and past, can save memories within themselves, sending them forward or backwards in time.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Time Scan:_ The Mage utilizes knowledge of time to scan the timeline.

At low levels the Mage can sense where something has been.

At mid-levels the Mage can begin parsing some of the possible outcomes for the target.

At its highest level the Mage can steadily scan a target's entire timeline; all possibilities viewed.

 _Saved Memory Files:_ The Mage uses knowledge of time to lock knowledge of the timeline in place.

At low levels the Mage is simply able to make educated guesses about the path of the timeline.

At mid-levels the Mage is able to send their memories forward or backward in time to themselves.

At its highest level the Mage can lock memories in time to never be forgotten.

_The Land of Origin and Anomaly_

 **Description:** A rocky, expansive land with controlled consort territories spaced out far from each other. The African elephant consorts pride themselves on their excellent memories, but lately their minds have been going, their memories a bit off.

No... their memories are not off, the past is. Something is causing the order of events across the land to become jumbled, changing the past, present, and future in real time. Land marks may appear or disappear based on what happens and when.

 **Land Marks: Memory Bank:** A large mechanical data base that allows memories to be stored and scanned against existing events to determine what is real and what is fabricated.

 **The Spike:** A large, stone, enchanted spike jutting from the ground; an anchor in time that seems to weaken time based shenanigans.

 **The Chronically Observatory:** An old fashioned observatory that shows the movement of events from past, present, to future if maintained and operated properly.

 **The Unstuck Battlefield:** The site of the one and only consort war LoOaA ever experienced. The battle was vicious; or rather still is depending on when it is found. In the present it may still be a battlefield, a monument to those lost, or a vast graveyard.

 **Unique Enemies: The Unquiet Dead:** Fallen consorts, now risen and amassed in a mindless desire to continue (stats vary, but always weak to time or doom based magic.)

 **The Unstuck:** Living beings unstuck in time, invulnerable now to all unless they are killed in the passed, present, and future simultaneously (all stats medium, invulnerable unless 3x quantum kill combo)

 **Roving Blinks:** Small light based enemies who teleport back in time the moment they are born, dying instantly when the reach their birth time again. Fairly harmless, but good for keeping track of where/when you are (All stats low, blink charge, sting).

 **The Quantum Reaper:** A mad, time locked being able to turn the dials of time to re-order events. They seek only to see what will happen with different variables, and care not for the consequences. They alone know the location of the denizen (all stats high, quantum cleaver, low level time spells).

 **Challenge:** Use knowledge of timelines to prevent doomed timelines.


	42. Sylph of Heart

**Sylph of Heart.**

Powers: Can restore damage to the soul.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Heartfelt Healing:_ The Sylph can heal the soul. No low, mid, or high.

 _Soul Spark:_ The Sylph can heal with their soul. No low, mid, or high; high risk of damaging the Sylph's soul if not used carefully.

 _Splinter Savior:_ The Sylph heals the self.

At low levels this allows the Sylph to create a calming aura around people to keep them calm.

At mid-levels the Sylph can further restore and balance out the emotions of others rather than just patch them up.

At high levels the Sylph can pull two splinters back together, completely restoring the sense of self.

_The Land of Glow and Diamond_

 **Description:** LoGaD is a beautiful land, with lush glowing fields of plants and glimmering hills of treasure. The mole like consorts once lived lives of pleasant contentment, the wealth of the land supporting all of them so none had to live poorly.

But then the Denizen arrived. With little to no effort, massive mountains of treasure were carried away by them, sealed underground in their hoard.

Seeing so much damage done rapidly by a single entity corrupted the souls of the consorts. Fearful and distrusting, they turned to greed.

Where once they worked together, now they work against each other, each only out to gather as much of the wealth as they can for themselves, the times from before now little more than faint memories.

 **Land Marks:** **The Mines of M** **utualism:** The great mines were the consorts once worked together to bring up treasure for the masses. It has become overrun with monsters since the denizen arrived and the consorts left it behind. Many treasures can be found here, as well as bosses.

 **The Old Candle Hall:** A large building full of candles that ever-burn to this day. Once a place of cleansing and contemplation, now abandoned, with old knowledge, philosophy, and magical items hidden within.

 **The Shining Circle:** A circle of crystal stones on a high summit, all generating faint glowing lights. It was here that the consorts once met to discuss how to handle problems across LoGaD, settle disputes, and decide how to progress forward. But since the arrival of the denizen, it has been left to ruin, visited only by the Gaki to restore their energy.

 **The Crystal Mountain:** A large mountain of pure diamond, too solid to be harvested; though not for lack of trying. A legendary weapon could be found here, as could the layer of the denizen if one looks hard enough.

 **Unique Enemies: Sparking Fay:** Faintly glowing spirits that seek to distract; using the crystals to create grander images (all stats low, Flicker, strobe, minor illusion).

 **Gemstone Crony:** Humanoid beings of dirt and stone seeking to gather stones for their bodies (All stats low initially, growing more and more depending on how many gemstones they have collected; pickaxe/hammer attacks, charge, tunnel claws).

 **Shadow Light Bandits:** Clever, stealthy thieves who collect treasures form consorts, the wild, and players alike, valuing rich materials above all, even each other (High speed and agility, medium to high intelligence, medium durability and strength, medium hand to hand combat, needle/dagger/sword sword/crossbow combat, shadow step, flashbang, greater illusion).

 **Gossip Gaki:** An eleven foot high humanoid with thin, emaciated limbs, with the distended stomach of one starved; as they have turned to feeding exclusively on treasure, and have mastered trickery and lies to turn consorts against one another, so they can collect more treasures to feed from (low physical durability, medium agility and speed, extreme magical resistance and intelligence, extremely high strength and wisdom, Gulp, Rush combat, Deception/Mindgames.)

 **Challenge:** Heal the now greedy souls of the consorts, utilizing the replenishing glow to reveal the denizen's path with them.


	43. Thief of Breath

**Thief of Breath.**

Powers: Steals the breath from others, literally takes breath away for sustained oxygen and flight, steals the sense of freedom from others, becoming more powerful and inspiring.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Breath Away:_ The Thief steals freedom, booning the Thief while weakening the enemy.

 _Mobility:_ The Thief steals literal wind, limiting the breathing of an enemies breathing while increasing the Thief's breathing and mobility.

 _Snatch:_ The Thief uses breath to steal, using stolen wind to untether objects from their owners, allowing them to float away.

 _Note: As with Seers, there are no level requirements here, as Thieves are all or nothing classes._

 _Additional Note: From what's been seen, it seems that the Thief class is less capable of utilizing their aspect. Vriska for example is able to steal luck, but not knowledge or literal light. As a result, while in all games I use, Thieves will be limited to one of the abilities above, not multiple, you may feel free to allow multiple theft types; thus making the Thief class even more busted._

 _The Land Kings and Bear-traps_

 **Description:** A plant of rich fields, deep forests, and high castles. The many ursine consorts have a complex social structure, and only the kings can be truly free. Bear traps little the courtyards, trapping consorts, monsters, carapacians, players, etc who dare try to encourage upon the territory of a king.

 **Land Marks: Great Dungeon:** A deep, dark, vast holding prison for the consorts and players who dare trifle with the kings of the land.

 **Biting Yard:** The courtyard at the cross point of all castles, containing the most loot, but also the most numerous and most dangerous bear traps.

 **The Forgotten Stash:** A long forgotten hoard of treasure and legendary weapons and items from the old times, containing with them lore and hidden bosses.

 **The Tower of Breezes:** A high tower through which wind circulates, flowing through to power the homes of the Kings.

 **Unique Enemies: Trap Spider:** A metallic spider like creature with a snap-jaw mouth (Mindless, low speed and agility, medium strength and durability; snap bite, burrow.)

 **Drift Scout:** A messenger for the kings who drifts on the breezes (low HP and durability, medium strength and intelligence, high speed and agility; breeze ball, weight of paper.)

 **LoKaB Royal Guard:** A loyal servant guard of the kings (Medium intelligence and agility, high speed and durability, very high strength, mid to heavy weapon use.)

 **LoKaB High Enforcer:** The strongest of the servant guards of the kings; more monster than man (Low intelligence, medium agility, high speed, very high durability, intense strength; bastard sword combat, begins releasing gusts of twisting winds at half-health.)

 **Challenge:** Steal the wind of the kings, bypassing the bear-traps and trapping them within, freeing the path to the denizen.


	44. Rogue of Breath

**Rogue of Breath.**

Powers: Redistributes wind and freedom, allowing for powering up friends and granting flight across the team, able to direct the breath of others into direct damage.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Release:_ The Rogue uses wind to redistribute.

At lower levels this would mean making things lighter and getting increased accuracy after they've been thrown.

At mid-level this would make much heavier items practically weightless.

At its highest level, this would let the Rogue redistribute things as large as meteors or rampaging beasts.

 _Replacement:_ The Rogue redistributes freedom.

At lower levels this would simply provide an AOE buff for the team, as they would be working together on the same level.

At mid-levels, literal wind may manifest to increase the group effort.

At the highest level, the Rogue's Replacement may take the freedom of their enemies and bring it to allies.

 _Untether:_ The Rogue's ultimate technique, able to remove the things keeping things untethered, grounding allies to their strengths and enemies to their weaknesses.

_The Land of Fans and Biplanes_

 **Description:** A land of rolling green fields, high mountains, iguana consorts, and building sized fans. The consorts had always been quite fond of flight, and had developed a culture centered around taking to the skies. But then the denizen arrived, and the fans that once provided lift for take off, now create a barrier of winds, preventing any of the consorts landing, and keeping them trapped in the air.

 **Land Marks: Mountain Wall:** A massive mountain range, too dense to be climbed over, and too massive for standard flight; only a consort biplane is hearty enough to cross.

 **Kinetic Wall:** An invisible wall of wind, so fast and dense crashing into it would be like impacting solid concrete.

 **The Hovering Hanger:** A floating, traveling containment building where old planes, plane parts, and other rare items/equipment is hidden/guarded.

 **The Tower Fan:** The largest of the fans, releasing such intense wind that being too close to it could tear you apart.

 **Unique Enemies: Pilot Underling:** Underlings equipped with biplanes (all stats vary depending on underling type.)

 **Fighter Pilots:** Multi-armed pilot monsters operating powerful attack planes (Out of plane: all stats low, save for medium intelligence, high speed, and very high agility. Plane itself: Turret fire, flechette drop, grenade throw).

 **Attack Balloon:** Large balloons manned by several of the attack pilots (Turret fire, heavy bomb drop, spear throw.)

 **Attack Zeppelin:** A massive war machine built to transverse all of LoFaB, guarding the skies in the name of the denizen (Turret fire, cannon fire, missile launch, heavy bomb drop).

 **Challenge:** Redirect the fans to free the trapped pilot consorts, borrow a plane to reach the denizen.


	45. Page of Space

**Page of Space.**

Powers: Can bring their allies to them, can create pocket spaces to store things, can increase the size and speed of allies. At full power they're a beacon of space able to generate a bubble of space.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Pocket Dimension:_ The Page arms their allies with space.

At low levels this allows the Page to maintain a pocket dimension the size of a small room.

At mid-levels the Page can give all allies their own personal pocket dimension, about the size of an apartment.

At its highest level the Page can create a pocket dimension the size of state manor that all allies can enter from anywhere.

 _Warp:_ The Page arms their allies with physics.

At low levels this allows the Page to maintain a barrier of gravity around themselves to protect themselves.

At mid-levels the Page can grant an even stronger barrier to allies.

At highest levels the Page and their allies can form barriers making them immune to radiation, magnetism, and gravity.

 _Beacon:_ The Page's greatest ability, becoming a living weapon of space. This takes two forms. Form one is to act as a beacon, a fixed point in space that anything else in space can travel to. The second form is to act as a weapon of physical properties, creating an area of broken and warped physics around them.

_The Land of Crowds and Frogs_

 **Description:** A land of tight spaces and great crowds, with the kangaroo consorts cramped together, only the frogs able to easily scamper about the place. Additionally, the high gravity of the planet makes movement even harder.

 **Land Marks: Frog Temple:** All Space players have this land-mark; a temple containing the tools for frog-breeding to create the Genesis Frog.

 **Unique Enemies: Amalgamate Slime:** A gooey mesh mess of collected biomass (mindless, low agility, speed, and strength; hop, pop, burst, wail).

 **Rolling Tar:** A sticky, polluted mess of living goo (mindless, low speed and agility, medium strength and durability; ooze, pop, tar spit).

 **Carrier Frog:** A massive, monstrous frog beast carrying within its mesh like back hundreds of other frogs; many of which are needed for the frog temple (low intelligence and agility, high speed and durability, very high strength; power hip, tongue lash, goo spit, frog burst).

 **Challenge:** Use space abilities to separate the crowds, finding the frogs to make contact and breed the Genesis Frog.


	46. Thief of Space

**Thief of Space.**

Powers: Takes the size, velocity, and weight of other things, adding to self.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Growth:_ The Thief steals the size of an object.

 _Rush:_ The Thief steals the velocity/speed of a target, stopping the item and temporarily gaining a boost.

There is no low, mid, high here, they're fairly simple.

_The Land of Markets and Frogs_

 **Description:** A land divided into two parts. The northern hemisphere of LoMaF is a vast, labyrinthine market place with countless raccoon consort vendors selling countless goods and services, some legitimate, some scammers, but all desperate for business and none too fond of sharing space. The southern hemisphere is a vast wasteland of scampering frogs and unpleasant monsters.

 **Land Marks: Frog Temple:** All Space players have this land-mark; a temple containing the tools for frog-breeding to create the Genesis Frog.

 **Unique Enemies: Howling Hoppers:** Nosy, obnoxious frogs that easily draw attention (all stats low save for high speed; startle wail).

 **Bullet Jumpers:** Frog like beings that shoot forward like living artillery (low intelligence and agility, medium strength and durability, high to intense speed).

 **Roaming Toads:** Large wandering amphibian beasts that seek only to collect treasure in their pouches (Low intelligence, medium speed, high durability, very high strength; monstrous gulp, tongue lash, tongue grab, power hop).

 **Colossus of the Waste:** A titanic creature that wanders the wasteland section of LoMaF, cold and quiet, but ready to kill if needed (mindless to low intelligence, low speed, medium agility, very high durability, immense strength; swipe, stomp, sword strike.)

 **Challenge:** Steal location and size from the shops to gather and make contact with the frogs, breeding the Genesis Frog.


	47. Rogue of Doom

**Rogue of Doom.**

Powers: Can sacrifice their own health or the health of others to restore decay or revive others, can rearrange the rules and restrictions of certain powers to unlock new ones in allies.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Sacrificial Shuffle:_ The Rogue redistributes death and destruction.

At low levels the rogue can simply shift damage from one person to another, healing one as another is damaged.

At mid-levels the Rogue can do this faster with multiple targets, and can focus the new damage onto enemies.

At highest levels the Rogue can stop a disaster of nearly any kind to trigger it elsewhere.

 _Restriction Rearrange:_ The rogue redistributes limitations.

At low levels the rogue can simply make rules less strict for one target while enforcing them further for others.

At mid-levels, the Rogue can remove the limits from a friend to increase their power, temporarily weakening another.

At its highest level the Rogue can force the moved limits onto enemies.

 _Fine Print:_ The Rogue's most powerful late game ability, allowing them to remove deadly consequence or limit from specific rules, altering the fabric of the game in subtle but effective ways.

_The Land of Night and Entropy_

 **Description:** A planet of rules and regulations. Fair, but firm. In a world of perpetual night, the sugar glider consorts need to be careful. But then the Denizen arrived, and through exploiting existing laws, placed a figure head at the top of the LoNaE government. This figurehead has driven the land into an age of despair with new laws and rules that prevent any prosperity from lasting.

 **Land Marks: The Umbra Field:** A vast, pitch black field where even the darkness adjusted eyes of the consorts can see nothing. None know truly what lays within.

 **Hall of Records:** A vast, labyrinthine archive of the laws, bylaws, records, and other history of the land.

 **The Pitch Pit:** An abyss of darkness at the pole of LoNaE, from which rot and death spreads out to the rest of the planet.

 **The High Office** : The capital of the land, a place of order and business, where misconduct of any kind will not be tolerated.

 **Unique Enemies: Walking Silhouette:** A shadow like being that tends to attack suddenly (all stats low, high stealth, shadow lash).

 **Black Spikes:** Pitch black organic stalagmites that move and suddenly shoot out to attack unsuspecting players or consorts (statless, razor tip; chance of loot within).

 **Sightless Scourge:** A blind, mad beast from the Pitch Pit, seeking only to destroy (Mindless, all other stats high; cleaver, rot wave.)

 **The Law-Faker:** A sophisticated false ruler put in place by the denizen (Very high intelligence and magic resistance, low physical stats, very high persuasion, monster summon).

 **Challenge** : Heal the consorts and adjust the structure of their towns, allowing their prosperity to unveil the path to the denizen.


	48. Prince of Life

**Prince of Life.**

Powers: Can cancel out the flow of energy to halt attacks, and can directly destroy the lives of others for intense kill attacks.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Stagnation:_ The Prince destroys desire and growth.

At low levels this just nerfs the instincts and thought processes of those around them.

At mid-levels the Prince can actively create a barrier that prevents instincts and evolution of power.

At the highest levels the Prince can focus, strengthen, and target this power.

 _Necrosis:_ The Prince destroys life energy; this ability cannot be lethal.

At low levels this simply lowers the life energy of a target, weakening their abilities.

At mid-levels this lets the Prince force parts of the enemy to rot.

At its highest level the Prince can reduce an enemy to a living corpse.

 _Slaughter:_ The Prince destroys life.

This is a late game power, allowing for an instant kill; risking damage to self.

With training, this attack gains AOE.

_The Land of Gardens and Fay_

 **Description:** A land of life energy and magic. Perhaps a bit too much. In the past, the fay and plantlife lived in harmony with the ant consorts. But since the arrival of the consort, the energy has flooded throughout the land. The plants are overgrown, the fay have grown mad with power and now terrorize the consorts.

 **Land Marks: The Bower of Growth:** An overgrown, conglomeration grown together space where hundreds of trees have grown together. The life energy flowing through the area empowers all underlings within.

 **The Garden Totem:** An idol of the fay, generating raw life magic and seeping it into the planet; a tool for the denizen to keep the planet overgrown.

 **The Buried Greenhouse:** A relic of an ancient time, when the fay, plants, and consorts lived in harmony. Old tools and wise old consorts can be found here.

 **The Fay's Pond:** The home location for the fay, the air practically boiling with life magic.

 **Unique Enemies: Lesser Fay:** A lower elemental fairy creature; known for their mischievous nature (low strength, speed, durability, and agility, Medium intelligence and nature magic/spellcasting).

 **Raging Plants:** Plants that have been empowered by the magic flowing through the land, resulting in monstrous whomping willow type trees, eldritch roots and vines that can be thorned, poisonous plants that creates clouds of deadly vapor, and infection fungal beings that spread growth like wildfire (stats and abilities vary based on type of plant and when in the game they are encountered; can get more creative if an individual GM chooses to throw in monsterfied versions of real world plant-life).

 **Greater Fay:** The elder, stronger fairy beings that teach the younger and protect the homestead; their mischievous nature remains, though they have grown more serious in business (Low strength and durability, Medium intelligence, speed and agility, high natural magic/spellcasting).

 **Astral Fay:** The eldest, most powerful of the fairy beings, resting within the Fay's Pond and letting their magic flow through the realm (Medium strength and durability, High speed, agility intelligence and wisdom, very high magical might and expert natural spellcasting; astral form projection).

 **Challenge:** Use strength/power to kill the fay, freeing consorts of their hypnosis and freeing the path to the denizen.


	49. Sylph of Life

**Sylph of Life.**

Powers: Ultimate healer.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

The Sylph of Life has no need for this. They are quite simply the best healers. Just… just the best healers, able to counter any ailment and revive any multiple times in a row.

_The Land of Glyphs and Waste_

 **Description:** LoGaW was once a lush land of plantlife and prosperity, of magic and love. The humanoid snakes lived grand lives together across the land. But the denizen's arrival brought with it a plague of deathly magic that has rotted large swaths of the land; a rot that is encroaching on the still populated areas.

 **Land Marks: The Cesspit:** Once a great lake of fresh water and plant-life. Now, corrupted by the blight, a festering, bubbling pool of rot, filth and disease.

 **The Medical Hall:** The last bastion of help on LoGaW, where medically trained consorts treat the sick and injured and teach what they know to any who wish to learn; constantly attacked by underlings.

 **The Ruined Capital:** The old capital of the land; the first brought down by the blight, now the capital for the rotted monsters of the land.

 **The Glyph Stones:** The old magical stones from the days before the blight, connected to the core of the planet, able to carry life magic through the entire planet.

 **Unique Enemies: Lifeless Sludge:** Rotted, mindless slime that seeks only to feed and rot (mindless, low speed and agility, medium durability and strength; bubble, fester, stench, breath of rot).

 **Undead Consorts:** Consorts of the land who have been killed and brought back by the blight (mindless, low durability and agility, medium speed, high strength).

 **Plague Underling:** Standard underlings corrupted by the blight so their rampage carries the deathly magic and disease (stats vary based on underling type).

 **Flaring Soul:** The blight embodied, given a physical (well, semi-physical) form; a living plague of rot and death created by the denizen (mindless, high wisdom, all stats high, plague tongue, blight burst, pulse of death, smog).

 **Challenge:** Heal the otherwise dying land and the consorts on it, let healing magic flow through the magic runes to heal the land.


	50. Mage of Mind

**Mage of Mind.**

Powers: Calm mind, able to process the facts and logic of the situation and use it to find solutions inhumanly fast.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Process:_ The Mage utilizes their knowledge of logic to act with it.

At low levels the Mage could tune out distractions and focus through a situation.

At mid-levels the Mage could focus on several different tasks at once.

At highest levels the Mage could constantly have their mental processes going on in the background, or focus it all at once to work through a complex problem.

 _Mind Mold:_ The Mage utilizes their knowledge of thoughts to act against them.

At how levels they can simply easily convince others to their side through knowledge of what that person is most likely to respond to.

At mid-levels the Mage can use this knowledge to change how they look in the eyes of others, altering their actions accordingly.

At highest levels the Mage can enforce this power as a borderline Jedi mind-trick.

_The Land of Rust and Rain_

 **Description:** The rain of LoRaR has not stopped in three centuries. The once grant metal towns of the ape consorts have rusted horrendously. Every building, every key, every lock; all worthless. The only metal that hasn't been corroded beyond all comprehension are the grand spires that appeared around the time of the rains; but no consorts who have gone there to investigate have returned alive.

 **Land Marks: Rusted Waste:** A heap of old metal, vaster than any town but used for nothing as it rusts in the rain and provides dens for monsters.

 **The Metallic Spires:** The mysteriously un-rusted, untarnished seventy foot metallic spires across the land; containing the secrets of how to forge perfect metals but guarded aggressively.

 **The Squall Tower:** A high tower where the storm seems to focus even more powerful rain and winds; protecting legendary weaponry.

 **The Puzzle Box:** A building of shifting rooms and traps, containing lore, treasure, information, hidden bosses.

 **Unique Enemies: Living Rain:** Acidic rain clouds that seem to move with intent (Mindless, all stats low, burning rain, harsh winds).

 **LungFish Fighter** : Fish-like monsters who seem just as fine in the rain and water as on dry land (low intelligence, medium strength, speed, durability, and agility, low to medium weapon use, hibernation, mucus shell).

 **The Rust Eaters** : Large parasitic monsters that feed on rusted metal; and guard their food viciously (mindless, low speed and agility, high durability and strength, bring bite).

 **The Storm Mage** : An old, vindictive, unbending magic user with the power to control the weather (High intelligence, low wisdom, medium durability, speed, and strength, high agility, extreme magical might/weather spellcasting).

 **Challenge:** Use knowledge of the logic of the land to help the consorts restore their towns, defensing them against the denizen's efforts, revealing the path to the denizen during construction.


	51. Maid of Light

**Maid of Light.**

Powers: Able to generate light and luck.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Bulb:_ The Maid creates light.

At low levels the Maid is simply able to glow.

At mid-levels the Maid can direct the light to reveal things around them.

At higher levels the Maid can steadily increase the light to become blinding.

 _Natural Luck:_ The Maid creates luck.

At low levels the Maid can steadily increase luck by a factor of ten% per turn.

At mid-levels the Maid can increase the luck by 50% per turn, and move that boost evenly among their allies.

At high levels the Maid can create a full 100% percent increase in luck.

 _Flow of Thought:_ The Maid creates enlightenment. This late game ability allows the Maid to create an area of free flowing thought and idea, allowing those within to think with the power of a new renaissance.

_The Land of Ladders and Spotlight_

 **Description** : A dark land of perpetual void, with light shining down from Skaia and illuminating specific locations across the land. The Meerkat consorts used these spotlights to climb the ladders connecting platforms holding their society above the abyss. But lately the clouds and atmosphere have grown thicker, and the light fading, making it easier and easier to get lost navigating the ladders in the dark spots, leaving them vulnerable to monsters.

 **Land Marks: Trial Platform:** A platform of games and probability, where money can be made easy... by the lucky, or the clever.

 **Wisdom Ladder:** A ladder that seems to lead nowhere but back to where it started; a place of contemplation among the dark of the space between the spotlights.

 **Rush Platform:** A platform that leads to nowhere, bosses spawn repeatedly as a test of luck/willpower.

 **Brightest Platform:** The physically highest platform, a cross point for several spotlights. Magical wisdom can be gleaned from meditation within this light; if one can survive it.

 **Unique Enemies: Ladder Traps:** Less an enemy than an occupational hazard, where ladder bars will suddenly become spiked, headed, bladed, or just fall away altogether.

 **Nocturnals:** Monsters that reside in the dark spots between the spotlights (low intelligence, medium speed, agility, and durability, high strength, serrated claws, fangs, and venom spew).

 **Roulette Golem:** An automaton with shifting body parts, some weaker than others, that patrols the Trial Platform (all stats vary from medium to very high based on rolls).

 **Insightful** : An ethereal being that floats beyond the ladders, drawing in light from the spotlights, using their forbidden knowledge to use the light for spells (medium speed and strength, high durability, agility, and intelligence, very high wisdom and spellcasting).

 **Challenge:** Provide extra light and luck, allowing you to climb to ladders to the correct spotlight leading to the denizen.


	52. Witch of Rage

**Witch of Rage.**

Powers: Can change the direction of someone's anger to suit their needs, manipulate what passion is being felt for what or lock it away entirely, could induce mass hysteria, make puppets of the wrathful by manipulating rage energy, and at their strongest force timelines out of the loop with raw, decisive, rage.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Hype Up:_ The Witch manipulates negative emotion.

At low levels the Witch is able to use the existence negative emotions to gain persuasion and direct their target.

At mid-levels the Witch can change positive emotions into negative and vice versa.

At high levels the Witch can induce mass panic, paranoia, or sorrow across a continent.

 _Riot:_ The Witch manipulates rage energy.

At low levels the Witch can amplify the rage energy within targets.

At mid-levels the Witch can remove the rage energy from others and re-purpose.

At high levels the Witch direct the flow of rage energy, making the affected their war puppets.

 _Disbelief:_ The Witch's strongest late game power, letting them break the rules of rage, changing it to close off paths and target a single goal with all the remaining energy.

_The Land of Music and Smoke_

 **Description:** LoMaS is a rather noisy planet. Roaring fires and the clanging of instruments can be heard on any corner of the dry, cool planet. Music echoes throughout the planet, even if the bat like consorts aren't making any sounds. The trees whistle in the wind and the rainfall always sounds suspiciously like pianos.

This planet is alive with the sound of music! The consorts just love this music! They play along to the natural beat of the planet, syncing with it on a instinctual level. The consorts constantly make their music, playing whatever comes naturally to them. From the highest mountain to the lowest valley, you can hear songs of passion and pain.

But something is throwing the music off. The music is coming out… distorted. The smoke is to blame. Pits of fire and volcanoes produce large amounts of smoke, obscuring much of the sky and atmosphere. The thick bellows of smoke blocks and distorts the wonderful music.

The smoke it ruining the songs of the planet, distorting them into something scary and haunting. These twisted sounds are the lullaby of the Denizen, a ferocious being who is responsible for creating much of the smoke on the planet.

 **Land Marks: Swirling Smoke:** A hazy storm of smoke that constantly rolls across the land, carrying songs, old and new, with it.

 **Tuning Fork:** A massive mountain in the form of a tuning fork, able to carry the music of the land for hundreds of thousands of miles, or amplify it into a concussive force.

 **Dancing Clouds:** Sturdy clouds of mist in the sky where the consorts dance to the music and share stories of the past.

 **Temple of Grant Emotion:** A temple built by the consorts for worship of music and emotion; taken over by the underlings to worship the denizen.

 **Unique Enemies: Smoke Demons:** Misty beasts that lurk in the corrupted smoke (low intelligence, speed, and agility, medium durability and strength, high stealth, claws, fangs, distance slash).

 **Melody Riders:** Ethereal horsemen who ride across the sound waves of the planets discordant tunes (low agility, medium strength, speed, and durability; medium weapon use, cavalry charge, minor magic resistance).

 **Sound Storm** : A creature born out of the new, distorted music of LoMaS that guards the tuning fork (mindless, all stats high, sonic boom, song of madness, song of wrath).

 **Volcanic Conch:** An elegant, volcanic looking shell golem through which smoke can become hideous music (all stats high, smoke song, fire song, melody of LoMaS).

 **Challenge:** Learn to change the nature of the world with negative emotion, manipulating the passion of the consorts to find the path towards the denizen.


	53. Bard of Void

**Bard of Void.**

Powers: Destroys enemies with the power of the void, casting them into the nothingness, temporary invisibility and intangibility.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Forget Me Not:_ The Bard destroys with deception.

At low levels the Bard's words can easily induce uncertainty in a target.

At mid-levels the Bard's secrecy can bring about paranoia, and the Bard can easily turn vanish into darkness.

At high levels the Bard's deceptions can easily bring about an enemy down fall, and they can turn intangible briefly during battle.

 _Rip:_ The Bard destroys with void.

At low levels the Bard can use physical strikes to send targets into the void.

At mid-levels the Bard can pull open a void portal.

At high levels the Bard can create several portals in a change reaction.

 _Laughing in the Dark:_ The Bard's most powerful and dangerous late game attack; allowing them to induce horror-terror possession to use their power for destruction.

_The Land of Darkness and Laughter_

 **Description:** A perpetually dark planet populated by newt like consorts living in comfortably modern towns. The newt-like consorts appear to be perfectly fine; creepily fine in fact, laughing at comedy clubs and ignoring the attacks from monsters and the vast, empty rolling fields outside their towns.

 **Land Marks: Fields of Nothing:** A wide open field of tall grass where monsters can easily hide. Loot and information can be found; if you survive.

 **Mountain of Madness** : A massive mountain in the center of the Fields of Nothing, containing secrets of the void.

 **Old Temple:** A old, mostly abandoned temple with knowledge of the LoDaF and the interaction between the denizen and the horror-terror who has come to the land.

 **The Void:** The Outer Ring of nothingness, the realm between realms where Horror-terrors can be found. It is accessible through a hidden portal at the base of the Mountain of Madness.

 **Unique Enemies: Faceless:** Humanoid monsters who lack faces, but somehow continue to laugh (insane, low durability, medium strength, speed, and agility; cackle).

 **Black Wind:** A dark vapor that passes without notice through the land, but can cluster together to form dangerous attack clouds (no physicality, inhalation leads to death, madness, or a lesser combination of both).

 **Cackling Chaos:** Avatar of the horror-terror (insane, high wisdom, all physical stats high; dark magic, medium level spellcasting, re-spawn)

 **Nyarlathotep:** A horror-terror from the furthest ring, a manipulator, a shapeshifter, a spreader of madness and fear. (Form one: A humanoid, moral seeming body; tall and smiling. All stats high, minor shapeshifting, high spellcasting).

(Form two: A midpoint between the humanoid form and the true body of the horror-terror, long and gangely with corrupted flesh and tendrils beginning to show: all stats high, strong shapeshifting, very high spellcasting, tendril combat).

(Form three: The true body of the horror-terror Nyarlathotep, vast and grimey, a form of twisted flesh and slime coated tentacles; all stats fluctuate from very high to immense, expert spellcasting, expert shapeshifting, madness curse, beast summoning).

 **Challenge:** Use the power of the void to fight passed the already possessed enemies and find the denizen.


	54. Bard of Hope

**Bard of Hope.**

Powers: Harnesses will power and faith into pure destructive power.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Glorious Charge:_ The Bard destroys with faith, channeling hope power into a destructive force either as a melee or distance attack.

 _God's Armory:_ The Bard destroys with hope. This powerful late game ability allows the Bard to channel their hope power into their weaponry, turning everything on them into a holy weapon.

No low, mid, or high; the Bard of Hope is either on or off.

_The Land of Doves and Demons_

 **Description:** A planet of war between demons brought by the denizen and the dove consorts that originally populated the planet. The problem: the two species are outwardly facing identical.

 **Land Marks: The Great Battlefield:** The LoDaD battlefield where the doves and demons make war against one another.

 **The Nest of Prayer:** A place of prayer and worship; though it has been damaged by battle as both sides claim it has always been theirs.

 **The Flaming Church:** An ever-burning church of the demons; though neither side will claim responsibility for it or the corrupted magic it leaks into the world.

 **The Infernal Plain:** The home of the demons; a hellish place of intense fire, biting cold, and everything in between.

 **Unique Enemies: Demons:** The disguised invaders of the infernal plain (all stats vary, but hover around all stats medium; can be as high as all stats high, capable of any weapon use, and infernal magic; though will look like standard spellcasting).

 **Angels:** The beings of pure hope energy found on all lands (Low intelligence, high wisdom, all other stats immense).

 **Demon King:** The monarch of the demons, seated deep within the infernal plains (Medium intelligence, all other stats very high, powerful infernal spellcasting; cursed scepter, switches to cursed broadsword at half house, spreads wings and takes to the sky at when only 1/3 health is left, spitting infernal flame).

 **Challenge:** Identify which group are the demons, then help the doves overthrow them and find the path to the Denizen.


	55. Witch of Hope

**Witch of Hope.**

Powers: Manipulates the beliefs of others to control them.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Test of Faith:_ The Witch can manipulates faith.

At low levels the Witch can persuade targets to question their beliefs.

At mid-levels the Witch can begin shaping the beliefs of a target.

At high levels the Witch can effortlessly change the internal beliefs of many targets.

 _Hope Bend:_ The Witch manipulates hope energy.

At low levels the Witch can change the flow of hope energy to attack.

At mid-levels the Witch can channel hope energy into others things.

At high levels the Witch can change hope energy into different forces.

_The Land of Dunes and Cathedrals_

 **Description:** A desert planet of very religious camel consorts. Their faith in their lord is absolute... despite their religion having been corrupted by the denizen to suit their own needs. With the camels unbending in their faith, and the Angels literally constructed of that faith, any information is difficult to come by.

 **Land Marks: Shifting Sands:** An area of extremely aggressive quicksand that forms hands to drag down its victims; fueled by belief.

 **Oasis of the Faithful:** A potentially imaginary oasis in the desert full of life and vital resources, fresh water and lush plants; enough hope may make it real.

 **Sandstone Cathedral:** The largest, most well built of the cathedrals, where the most dense and set in their ways consorts remain.

 **Angel Hive:** The home of the angels, where hope energy surges, and the path to the denizen is hidden.

 **Unique Enemies: Raving:** Consort like beings rather demented from their devotion (Insane, all stats vary, only sidearm weapons).

 **Boiling Chanters:** Raving who's faith has manifested as energy flooding through them, altering their bodies (Insane, all other stats vary but hovering around high, hope bolts, bursts, regeneration, and empowered charging).

 **Angels:** The beings of pure hope energy found on all lands (Low intelligence, high wisdom, all other stats immense).

 **Scholar Angel:** An intelligent angel among the masses, with knowledge from the past and a calm mind (All stats immense, generally calm unless attacked).

 **Challenge:** Bend the faith of the consorts and eventually the angels to your will and lead them across the land and to the Denizen.


	56. Knight of Rage

**Knight of Rage.**

Powers: Uses rage to empower self and weaponry.

 _Fortitude:_ The Knight arms themselves with rage.

At low levels this just allows the Knight's rage to bring about an increase in physical stats.

At mid-levels the Knight can extend their rage energy as an aura around their weapons.

At high levels the Knight's rage energy becomes a powerful force around their bodies, a damaging aura of power.

 _Fear Tactics:_ The Knight exploits negative emotion.

At low levels the Knight is aware of fear, anger, and sadness and gains persuasion to play to them.

At mid-levels the Knight can pry and chip to increase these feelings.

At high levels the Knight can do this during combat to force an enemy to make sudden, risky moves.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

_The Land of Moats and War_

 **Description:** A marshland planet, with aggressive, spiteful toad consorts living in walled off towns guarded by moats. They've always been aggressive, but they've grown spiteful with the denizen stirring up their emotions. No one unwilling or unable to fight will survive in this land.

 **Land Marks: Burning Bridge:** An ever burning bridge over the Pit of Scum. The wood does still burn, and the bridge will fall apart as you walk across. Eventually, it will fall away entirely and make the Town of Hatred inaccessible.

 **Pit of Scum:** The Pit of muck and suffocating fumed beneath the Burning Bridge with a tenancy to suck lifeforms down like a tar pit.

 **Town of Hatred:** The largest town on LoMaW, with all of the primary information and vital tools within; though also the most aggressive consorts.

 **Dam of Tension:** A massive dam holding back a flood of cursed marshy muck; slowly breaking down.

 **Unique Enemies: Toad Guards:** The consort guards of each town (Low agility, medium intelligence, high strength and durability; hand to hand combat).

 **Marsh Crawlers:** Insectoid mammals who crawl over and through the marshy muck, feeding on those trapped within (Low intelligence, medium strength, speed, and agility; snapjaw, pincer stab).

 **Smiling Killer:** A serial killer among the consorts, easily spotted among the angry toads by their demented grin (Insane, all stats high, side arm weaponry, medium voodoo magic).

 **Wrathful Golem:** An animate statue within the Town of Hatred, given the will to fight by the aggression of the consorts (mindless, all other stats fluctuate with no ceiling for potential power, as it is linked to the rage of the consorts, only waning if the consorts are dead, or have otherwise yielded; hand to hand, broadsword).

 **Challenge:** Weaponize your rage to pass each moat and win each battle until reaching the denizen.


	57. Muse of Rage

**Muse of Rage.**

Powers: A powerful, passionate spirit, placing a fire of decisive emotion into others, able to shape and direct them, building wrath across many, can manifest raw rage energy into the world around them to attack and create tragedies.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Primordial Spirit:_ The Muse inspires rage.

At low levels the Muse's words, song, art, etc, excites intense emotion.

At mid-levels the Muse can trigger increases in passion with their mere presence.

At high levels, the Muse could bring about a planet of raucous, rioting passion with a single speech.

 _Wrathful Reality:_ The Muse can shape the world with their rage energy.

At low levels the Muse can use sudden bursts of rage power to bring things to their breaking point, be it literally with an object or metaphorically with minds.

At mid-levels the Muse can force their rage energy into an item of pure rage energy; creating a Rage juju of sorts.

At high levels the Muse can force their rage into the world, triggering massive storms of fire and heat and lightning.

 _The Land of Fury and Turmoil_

 **Description:** A solar system of war and, more than that, confusion. The bull elephant consorts that populate the various planets have been at war for so long that no one remembers or even cares what started it or what its about.

Its just an aimless, ceaseless, purposeless, cosmic level war that came from nothing, achieves nothing, and if left to its own devices will rip the solar system apart and return the land to nothing.

Pure rage energy flows through the empty space between planets, a force permeating the land and flowing through all living and even non-living things; though rather than true rage, its simply a diluted form of hatred than inspires just aggression and suppresses thought.

 **Land Marks: The Five Faction Domains:** The territories claimed by the five primary factions. Note: mindless battle still takes place outside of these five groups and even among those within. But generally speaking, these are the five forces that fight against one another.

 _The Loathing Lands_ -The territory of the Loathing Faction, the planets of their territory are marble and gold themed. Their libraries are near infinite.

 _The Acres of Acrimony_ -The territory of the Acrimony Faction, the planets of their territory are granite and platinum themed. Their workshops have near limitless support.

 _The Colony of Contemp_ t-The territory of the Contempt Faction, the planets of their territory are jade and silver themed. Their laboratories have near endless resources.

 _The Detest District_ -The territory of the Detest Faction, the planets in their territory are quartz and copper themed. Their banks are full beyond belief.

 _The Scornful Sector_ \- The territory of Scorn Faction, the planets in their territory are corundum and steel themed. Their forges burn hotter than most suns.

 **The Moon Temple:** A temple far off from all the planets, on a moon circling all of the planets containing the truth of Rage as an aspect.

 **The Star of Wrath:** The sun the planets orbits, larger by far than any normal sun, and burning not with elements but with Rage.

 **Unique Enemies: Consort warriors:** The warriors of the various factions throughout the land (All stats vary, weapon use varies, though are always generally armed with a weapon of some kind).

 **Wraiths:** Wrathful spirits brought by denizen, lurking within dark places (small claw slash, heat pulse, wailing, possession).

 **The Ogun:** Warrior spirits who fight truly endlessly. (Mindless, all other stats medium, armed with medium to heavy weapons)

 **Loathing Leech:** A beast within the Loathing Faction's territory, sucking in energy to empower itself. (low intelligence, speed, and agility, immense strength and durability, energy drain, energy burst, mad flail)

 **Acrimony Akka:** A spirit within the Acrimony Faction's territory, flowing through minds of mortals filled with hate. (Medium intelligence, no physical traits, possession of physical beings; weak to magic and elemental energy, grants a wrathful war form to the possessed)

 **Colossus of Contempt:** A giant of muscle and rage within the Contempt Faction's territory. (Low agility, low to high speed, low intelligence, immense strength and durability, surge of rage, bastard sword)

 **Detested Danava:** A demon of fear and sorrow within the Detest Faction's territory. (Low agility, medium intelligence and durability, high speed and strength, words of rage, song of sorrow, infernal flames, claws, fangs, enchanted swords)

 **Scornful Scorpia:** A scorpion like monster from within the Scorn Faction's territory. (Low agility, medium speed and durability, high strength and intelligence, scorpion claws, scorpion stinger, wrathful toxin infection; self stab)

 **The Moonstone Guards:** The golem like guards of the Moon Temple. (Mindless, low agility, medium speed, high strength and durability, long swords, great axes, tower shields, and spears)

 **The Serpent of Sorrow:** A massive serpent that patrols the Moon Temple, thought to be the child of Lyssa. Willing to tell tales of Rage, but equally willing to fight if attacked. (Medium intelligence, high speed and agility, very high durability, extreme strength and wisdom, songs of the old, hiss of the angry, coil, boil, toil)

 **Nemesis:** A vast, space going lifeform dwelling within the Star of Wrath. (Mindless, all other stats immense, rage plasma, energy release, roar of hatred, quasar)

 **Challenge:** Let the power of rage flow around and through you, learn to bring it about in others, bring wrath to the passive consorts to find the denizen through the consequences of their frenzy.


	58. Muse of Breath

**Muse of Breath.**

Powers: Ultimate driving force, living, sentient storm with the power to whisper on the wind.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Rise Up:_ The Muse inspires freedom.

At lower levels the Muse need speak directly with their target to inspire them.

At mid-levels the Muse need only be present to bring with them a sense of freedom and liberation.

At its highest level the Muse need only want to bring freedom for a flood of inspiration, liberating empowerment to wash over and fill them.

 _Disconnect:_ The Muse inspires untethering.

At lower levels the Muse must make physical contact and concentrate to allow someone to untether.

At mid-levels the Muse may use their presence to unclip many at once.

At its highest level an entire army could be lifted from their connections at once.

 _Storm Brew:_ The Muse inspires literal wind.

At lower levels the Muse may simply use breezes to direct others.

At mid-levels the Muse can brew storms and areas of no oxygen to direct people away.

At its highest level, the Muse's presence could create a storm to counter a Page of Breath's.

_The Land of Hurricane and Metamorphosis_

 **Description:** LoHaM is a gas giant planet roughly the five times the size of Jupiter. The flying snake consorts know the winds of the world instinctively, and can ride the wind from land mass to land mass throughout the planet as easily as some would walk; but since the arrival of the denizen, have been trapped.

Their homes, once free floating around the planet, are now bound to rigid, unmoving pillars that connect directly to the solid core of the planet.

Unable to grow and advance, the winds that once made their lives what they were are now dangerous and hidden from like any other storm.

 **Land Marks: The Grinder:** A hurricane of metal and sharp debris; a storm of razors and solid land kept in motion by the sheer speed of the winds as it travels across the land; a force of pure destructive movement with treasure kept hidden inside.

 **The Chain Pillars:** The massive stone and metal pillars keeping the landmasses and the consorts thereon trapped in single places instead of being allowed to move as they generally did; enchanted chains preventing the consorts leaving until the pillars are broken. These function as towns.

 **The Spot:** A massive, ever rushing hurricane roughly the size of Saturn. The outer layers contain a ring of weaker underlings, getting stronger and stronger on the way in until finally reaching a ring of Steel Giants. Here, one can be truly immersed in wind.

 **The Eye:** The calm area at the center of the The Spot. A place one can truly reflect and think. At least it would be, if not for the Tungsten Titan standing guard within.

 **Unique Enemies:** There are generally no unique enemies on/in LoHaM, the main threat being empowered underlings and the bosses.

Underlings are uniquely suited to the land, all winged and streamlined for travel through the harsh winds; though seem to be more forcing their way against the winds rather than working with them.

 **Steel Giants:** Massive metallic humanoid brutes, entirely solid with metal (low intelligence and agility, medium speed, immense strength and durability, fisticuffs, object throw).

 **Tungsten Titan:** A vast, multi-armed warrior of metal and power, unmovable and guarding the path to the denizen (medium intelligence and agility, high speed, titanic strength and durability, fisticuffs, war hammer, mace, club, cestus).

 **Challenge:** Allow change, freedom from the world, and wind to flow around and through you, learn to inspire this sense of movement and change in others, finding the denizen through their actions.


	59. Witch of Life

**Witch of Life.**

Powers: Alters life energy, able to generate afterlives and change the physical being of living organisms.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

 _Nature:_ The Witch manipulates instinct and growth.

At low levels the Witch simply has a persuasion buff.

At mid-levels this power grows more magical, and to it is added the ability to manipulate literal growth; easier with plants.

At its highest level the Witch can alter the biology and desires of anything that lives.

 _Nurture:_ The Witch manipulates life energy.

At low levels the flow of life energy is manipulated and forced into healing power.

At mid-levels the energy can be manipulated out of the body, used for other things.

At its highest level the Witch can fundamental change what the life energy is.

 _Existence:_ The Witch's most powerful late game technique; manipulating life itself. If used properly, an entire species could be changed, or a new plane of existence (heaven, hell, anything in between) could be created.

_The Land of Dew and Glass_

 **Description:** LoDaG is a lush green planet of naturally occurring ornaments spread out, colorful glass formed like mountains or hills.

The lungfish consorts of this land could once travel between settlements on land and within the massive glass bowls of water, forming their own cultures and ways of life.

But that was before the denizen came, and with them, brought monsters that now inhabit the bowls, resting out of sight and keeping the consorts trapped in a static, stagnant life style within the bowls, able to see but never reach the old ways right outside the glass.

 **Land Marks: Bowls:** Massive glass bowls capable of containing anything from a small village up to an entire continent within; filled with water, the towns of the consorts, and the Contained Horrors brought by the denizen. There are guards around the openings, preventing the exit of the player and consort alike.

 **Ornate Cliffs:** Massive cliffs of the ornaments that are scattered across the planet. There is quite a lot of loot to be had on these cliffs, but also many, many glass gels.

 **Dew Rapids:** A channel of slick grass on the surface. Dew from the taller blades drip down and create a running rapid of the moisture with hidden items within.

 **Glass Palace:** The final 'bowl,' though inverted, a castle of glass with a moat around it, inside of which rests a great amount of information, equipment, traps, monsters, and the path to the denizen.

 **Unique Enemies: Cudgel Fish:** Amorphous cephalopod creatures wielding blunt melee weapons (low strength and durability, medium speed and intelligence, high agility; melee damage, tentacle snare, ink cloud).

 **Bowl Guards:** Large crystalline soldiers; looking like statues of broken glass (Mindless, low agility, medium speed, strength, and durability; jagged edges, low to medium weapon combat, glass fire).

 **Glass Gel:** Moist slime like creatures of liquid glass (low intelligence, speed, and agility, medium strength, high durability; shard spit, spike up, ooze, roll).

 **Contained Horrors:** The monsters within the bowls across LoDaG; large tentacled creatures with spikes along their limbs and powerful beaks (stats vary based on the size of the bowl they're found in between all high [save for low intelligence] on the weakest end and all stats extreme [save for medium intellge and titanic strength] on the most powerful; acid ink, tentacles, spikes, shriek, shapeshift [minor to expert].)

 **Challenge:** Manipulate the lives of the consorts, allowing them to breathe on land, escaping the glass fish bowl kingdoms. Once the bosses in each bowl are defeated, the path to the denizen is left open.


	60. Thief of Mind

**Thief of Mind.**

Powers: Can steal the knowledge/memories of others.

 **Possible Ability Names:**

Mind Taker: The Thief takes memories from their target, wiping them from the target and adding the information and perhaps skills within said memories to themselves.

Logic Larceny: The Thief drains a target of their logic; stealing their brain's natural processing power, lowering the targets IQ and raising their own.

No low, mid, or high.

_The Land of Logic and Mazes_

 **Description:** A planet composed of a vast labyrinth. The layout is actually quite simple once one gets the hang of it, but its so massive that no one person could, by themselves, do so, leaving many of the white mice consorts and even monsters lost within.

There are riddles and puzzles within that give clues, they are so many and so far apart that its near impossible to maintain a functional knowledge of all clues and put together what answer is even for what puzzle.

There are towns set up within larger areas of the maze, the consorts not even certain what they would do if they found a way out; or even sure if there is anything but the labyrinth.

A cult has even developed within who have grown to worship the walls of the planet.

 **Land Marks: Moving Walls:** A section of the maze where the walls do specifically move and turn, intentionally trapping those within. Many consorts, boss monsters, and treasures are lost within this section.

 **Towns:** The residential areas set up in the calm spots between the chaos of the maze and its puzzles. The consorts here are not safe from it of course, and as such are much more battle ready and magic savvy than the average consorts generally are.

 **The Pit:** A drop off towards the center of the pit. None are certain where it leads, knowing only that nothing that goes down comes back up. It is here that the cultists worship the maze.

 **The Chambers:** All lands have temple like areas where treasure, lore, and monsters are found; but on this land the maze seems to have integrated them into itself, granting them a certain level of intelligence, increasing their difficulty and puzzles, but also increasing the rewards for clearing them.

 **Unique Enemies: Cultist:** A consort that has begun to worship the walls of the labyrinth (medium intelligence, strength, speed, agility, and durability vary of low to high, low magical resistance, minor spell casting, use of small to medium weapons).

 **Cultist Solider:** A cultist who had trained hard to protect the walls and the cult (Stats generally very, but strength, durability, and agility rarely go below medium, medium magical resistance, medium spellcasting ability, use of small to heavy weapons).

 **Cultist Caster:** The cultists who have dedicating themselves to magic for protecting the walls and the cult (All stats very, though intelligence never dips below medium, high magical resistance, expert spellcasting).

 **Minotaur of the Labyrinth:** A massive bovine beast that mindlessly wanders the labyrinth, destroying anything or anyone it comes across (super low intelligence, low agility, high speed, very high durability, extreme strength, charge, stomp, throw, basic weapon use [axe]).

 **Challenge:** Steal the memories from enemies/consorts to find the way through the maze to the denizen.


End file.
